


Prepare Yourself: A Series of Twisted Tales

by BlackRoseEden



Series: Cielliam Collaboration [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseEden/pseuds/BlackRoseEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ecstasy, pleasure, pain, bondage, submission, and enlightenment.</p><p>This is the world of BDSM.</p><p>Prepare yourself......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chrysalis

Brown tweed.

Plain . . . boring . . . itchy . . .

Unimaginative and stale.

The dryness in his mouth made him want to choke; it was stifling sitting in a room so depleted of character and flavor that William T. Spears would have gladly taken a sharp knife across his throat.

Clutching his dark brown attaché case on his lap, sweat began to pool on his brows.

Brown, plain boring brown, it ruled his life.

Surveying the confines of the small waiting room, the young actuary noted the dated faux mahogany paneling on the walls, the threadbare grey and taupe Berber carpeting and the generic framed prints of horses and farmland. All playing at what appeared to be a lame attempt at conservative decorum in the room. It was all so sad and meaningless, totally devoid of originality.

Much like his own life.

He began his days at 5:30 am sharp. Starting with calisthenics, workout which would last approximately 45 minutes, followed by a quick shower and a properly made cup of English Breakfast Tea. His morning meal was always the same; dry toast, one tablespoon of orange marmalade, a poached egg and finished with a multivitamin and a full 8 ounces of water.

Work was 9 to 5.

No overtime. Ever.

Upon coming home he would drop by the local green grocer for items to make for dinner. Consistently 30% protein, 30% fiber, and 40% carbohydrates.

At exactly 8:30 pm the evening news would occupy his attention for an hour, afterwards the nightly ritual of shower, brushing his teeth, flossing, laying out his suit for the next day, and shining his shoes would take up at least 45 minutes of his time.

Then promptly to bed before 10 pm.

And he would lay there.

And stare at the ceiling.

Every day, every night.

And he would allow himself about 10 minutes of unrestrained weeping.

It would begin with the burning sensation circling behind his eyes; the emptiness of his life unfolding before him. Tears would collect in large pools and trickle down into his earlobes as his eyes locked upon the beige colored ceiling. It was all so dead, so incredibly vacant.

Before the sobbing would cease, his hand would circle around his stiff cock and after 5 minutes he would effectively wrench a lackluster orgasm from his weary body.

Life was a living death, he told himself every night.

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, his bright green eyes flitted about the room until they finally rested upon the young secretary seated behind a simple black corner desk. Her thin hands tapped away at the keys of her Mac notebook; glasses perched at the edge of her now. Her bright scarlet hair was twisted in a tight bun atop her head; barely giving him a glance.

What had he gotten himself into? he wondered, eying her high colored crisp white shirt, she reminded him of a prudish librarian. Recalling the strange incident one week prior, Spears thought back to the card.

The card.

It had been another monotonous day, just like all the others, nothing special about it. He had had gone for his daily 11 am bathroom break and was just settling back into his chair when he noticed the business card at the center of his desk.

A black, glossy card with an elegant silver script scrawled delicately across the front.

No design. Just words.

Toboso & Co.

Flipping the card over, he discovered a phone number.

He thought about tossing it in his wastebasket, yet the simplicity of the card intrigued him. A strange feeling he had not known for so long.

That night, instead of his routine cathartic masturbation and crying, he stared blankly at the card wondering what to do.

What did this mean?

It took a week before he mustered up enough courage to dial the mystery digits.

"Are you prepared?" A feminine voice sternly greeted him after two rings.

Spears gripped his phone tightly; lying on his bed, he was taken aback by the strange salutation.

"Ah, excuse me?" He hesitated, thinking ahead of what he should say. "Who is-"

"Are you prepared?" Came the curt reply.

Closing his eyes, Spears took a deep breath. "Yes." He hissed.

"Friday night, 10 pm, come to the corner of 49th and Vine, we are the red brick building next to the florist. Bring $5,000 in cash and come alone." She instructed coolly.

His mouth went agape. "Wh-What?" He stammered in disbelief. "Tha - That's insane! 5000? For something I know nothing about? I don't even know what you're offering! Do you take me for a fool?"

"No," the voice replied, its business type tone unnerved him. "I take you for a desperate soul. Why else would you call the number from the back of a random business card?"

She had him there, he thought miserably.

"Fine." He relented and the phone went dead.

"Mr. Spears?"

The man's head snapped up, still fuzzy from the memory. "Y-Yes?" He replied.

The secretary was holding out a clipboard with a sheet attached, in her other hand she held out a pen. "You will need to read this document, date and sign your name where I placed an X on the lower left hand side." She smiled widely and motioned for him to grab the clipboard. "We cannot proceed without the appropriate consent from you."

"Consent?" He quirked an eyebrow, striding towards the desk. "Consent for what?"

"For the services you paid for." She smiled that strange emotionless smile  again, her deep brown eyes detached and unwavering. "Please take your seat; you will be called in five minutes."

Spears took the clipboard. "But-"

"Please take your seat; you will be called in five minutes." She repeated.

Spears ducked his head and walked slowly back to his seat. He recognized the voice on the phone as belonging to the secretary. But what was awaiting him! A shiver ran up his spine, this was so unlike him. Reserved, refined, predictable, how had he fallen into something so amazingly questionable? Had he lost his mind? His sense of reasoning? Had his loneliness become too much to bear? He had heard of stories about everyday normal people who suddenly snap and act out in ways completely foreign to what they generally were. Had he become one of those?

Scanning the paper quickly, he expected a standard legal documentation concerning liabilities.

What he saw sent red flags all over the place.

_. . . person of service not responsible for bodily injury nor mental complications . . . pursuant of service must adhere to strict and private confidentiality agreement . . . waive all legal rights to litigation . . ._

"What the Hell?" He breathed, feeling his body tense up. "I can't-!"

And yet, he signed and dated the document.

Against the wall, right above the secretary's desk area, a small round white faced clock ticked noisily. It was 9:57 pm.

"Papers, please." The young woman held out a waiting hand. Spears rose from his chair and handed her the board, suddenly noticing her shiny black manicured nails. Details were important to him, details and specific information.

He spent his waking moments reading and thinking, analyzing and calculating, thinking and thinking and thinking. Noticing her edgy nail polish meant nothing, it did not bring clarification to his current situation, it certainly did not make him feel any less anxious over what was going to transpire behind the simple six panel dark wood door right next to her desk. Meaningless information, his life was filled with it.

What was behind the door, he wondered, settling back into his seat.

Watching the ticking second hand on the cheap plastic clock, he could feel his heart thump faster as it neared 10 pm.

Here we go.

10 pm.

"You may enter." The scarlet haired woman informed him, gesturing towards the door. "Please, enjoy your visit."

The actuary stood up slowly, dread pooling deep within his stomach. "Wha-what is behind that door?" He spoke haltingly, balling his fists so tightly at his sides that his nails bit sharply into his palms.

"Anything you desire." She whispered, passing the tip of her tongue slowly along her glossy red bottom lip. She perched her chin atop both interlocked hands and winked. "I promise you, whatever you have now, does not exist on the other side of that door."

Pressing his lips tightly together, Spears thought of what he did have. Presently speaking, he held an excellent position for an excellent company. His apartment was considered above par in an affluent neighborhood known for its elegance. Money was never an issue; anything he ever wanted was within financial reach. His looks were above average; his physique was in top form. Did he truly need anything more?

What else did he need?

"I-I don't know what . . ." he paused, looking away from the secretary. "I don't know . . . what I need." He confessed,.

Nodding her head, the young woman tapped the desk with the tip of her dark nail. "When your body is hungry, it's just hungry." She gave him a serious look and tilted her head towards the door. "It can't tell whether it's hungry for chicken or steak or fish, it just knows that it's hungry. Our desires always tell us what we want to eat, so think of it as you being hungry, but not knowing what's in the fridge yet."

Hungry, he thought. Am I hungry?

His feet carried him, almost mindlessly towards the door. He watched his trembling hand reach out to the rounded brass doorknob, wrap around it and twist until he heard a loud click.

Darkness, it was dark and warm. The air seemed to swallow him as he entered the room.

Musky Egyptian oil.

Red velvet curtains.

White satin sheets.

Low lit candelabras

His bespectacled eyes ran rampant throughout the bedroom he had just entered into. Details! Details! Details!  His mind screamed as he took in the strange surroundings of the sparsely furnished room.

It was a simple square shaped room with a large king sized bed in the middle. The mattress was housed in a wrought iron black frame with bright white satin sheets and pillowcases. The canvas bed boasted large plush looking red velvet curtains all around its perimeter. Black side tables, each with its own burning candelabra, flanked the cloud like bed. The walls were covered in deep brown wallpaper, giving the room an almost cavernous feeling.

As unbelievable as it seemed, the room was even tackier than the waiting room.

Breathing deeply, Spears turned to survey the rest of the room and was met with the coldest glare he had ever seen in his life. A pair of crimson cat like eyes staring dead at him from the left corner of the room. Spears felt his body go numb with fear.

He could only be described as beautifully frightening; seated on a maroon plush ottoman with his legs crossed and his head leaning lazily against a closed fist. His skin pallor was pure ivory, his long shoulder length hair was a silky inky black. Spears noticed how elegant he appeared, clothed in what looked to be a butler's uniform complete with white gloved hands and patent leather dress shoes.

"Good evening sir." He purred in a voice both deep and rich, a smirk suddenly appearing across his high cheek boned face. "Are you prepared?"

Spears gulped. "F-for what?" He whispered, fearful of the crow-like man eyeing him as if he were a meal.

"For what, you ask?" The dark man chuckled. "Surely you're not here out of some silly whim, hm?" Perfect rows of gleaming white teeth greeted Spears, it reminded him of a shark's.

"I-I need to leave!" Whirling around, he reached for the doorknob. Spears was terrified, uncertain of what exactly he had just entered into. Everything seemed wrong and unnatural, the money would be damned, he assured himself, he just needed to go home and-

Go home and-?

He stopped mid step, his long fingers barely brushing against the brass knob.

"Is there anything to run back to, Mr. William T. Spears?"

Turning slowly around to again face the obviously snickering man, Spears felt panic settling onto his chest. "What did you say?" He hissed.

"Every day, for the past ten years you spent your days analyzing the financial costs of risk and uncertainty." The crow man leaned forward in his seat; his face suddenly stone like and serious.

"All day, every day you calculate, you theorize and you analyze the likelihood that specific events will occur. Your entire life is based on assuming upon mathematical formulas, what might happen. What may happen. What could happen." Narrowing his eyes at the now visibly upset man, the seated man shook his head sadly.

"My God, your entire life is built upon avoiding risk. You produce nothing, nothing, but ideas other people procure and use to establish their own futures, their own successes."

"No!" Spears cried, wiping  from his forehead. "That is not-"

"Why are you here?" He demanded.

"I don't know!"

"Why are you here?"

I-I don't know!"

The dark man bolted from his seat and grabbed a shocked Spears around his throat with one hand, quickly slamming him against the wall, pressing his body hard against him until Spears was pinned and helpless.

"Wha-what the fuck are you doing?" Spears gasped, struggling to free himself as the grip around his throat tightened.

"I am Sebastian." The man grunted, his lips brushing against Spears's ear. "And you are mine tonight."

"What?" He felt lightheaded from the intensity of fear coursing through his body. "No! No!  Please, I don't want this!" He begged. 

"I will tell you the truth, my lovely pet. You knew, deep within your gut, deep within your heart, that you were two steps away from ending this miserable paltry excuse of a life. You knew if something did not change, if you did not take that grand step into the rabbit's hole, you were going to finally die that physical death you've been contemplating."

"Go ahead," releasing his fingers from around Spears's neck, Sebastian clasped the man's chin and forced him to meet his eyes. "Go ahead and tell me I'm wrong." He challenged.


	2. Monarch

"What is your safe word?"

William blinked in confusion; his bright green eyes scanned the amused look on Sebastian's face. "Safe word?" He echoed, wrinkling his forehead. "What do you mean?"

"If the situation becomes much more then you can possibly handle, you will need a way to communicate your need for things to come to an end." Sebastian smiled gently; his white teeth glistened in the low lit room. "We require a safe word."

"Wouldn't the word 'Stop' suffice?" Spears retorted. 

The dark haired man uttered a deep chuckle, shaking his head he reached out and stroked his fingertips against Spears's pale cheek. "Screaming 'stop' is far too instinctual." He explained. "A safe word forces you to think about whether or not you truly want the experience to be halted."

"Ridiculous." The bespeckled man muttered, slapping Sebastian's hand away from his face. "Fine! A safe word, right? How about . . ." he paused, glancing around the room in a desperate search to think up of something non embarrassing and to the point "Ah! Alright!" He exclaimed, looking Sebastian straight in the face. "My safe word is 'Reaper'!"

Sebastian cocked his head to the side. "Reaper? Are you into necrophilia? I'm afraid you may be in the wrong place, this establishment does not consent to those activities-"

"Of course not, you dolt!" Spears spat, his face reddening from sudden anger. "It happens to be the name of the street where I work!"

A smirk settled on Sebastian's face. "How very droll of you." He spoke lowly, stepping forward until his chest bumped against Spears's. Their intermingling breaths felt warm and smelled of honey and mint, sending a dizzying wave through William's head. The excitement and anxiety of what could and might happen was truly exhilarating for the actuary who had begun to wonder if he himself would be his own reaper.

"It is time." Sebastian whispered, a scarlet glow seemed to emanate from his cat like eyes.

Why did he seem so otherworldly? Spears thought numbly. The room was swaying before his eyes and a faint scent of something herbal was slowly permeating the air.

"Take off your clothes." Sebastian pressed his lips against the trembling man's ear, his slippery tongue snaking its way around Spears's earlobe, sending a shiver throughout his thin body. "Your Master is coming for you."

"M-my m-master?" William stammered as he fought to keep his focus. His arms felt like lead, hanging uselessly at his sides. Had he been unknowingly drugged? He thought in a panic. The herbal smell grew more intense as the lights in the room grew dimmer and dimmer. "B-but I thought you-"

" No no, I am not your master." Sebastian informed him in a voice barely above a whisper. "I am the Dungeon Monitor. I watch over our Master and slaves."

Spears felt a slip of hand reach under his shirt and heard the popping of buttons as the medicinal air poured over his exposed skin. "Slaves?" He croaked, swallowing the knot in his throat.

"Yes." Another hand slid stealthily down the front of his pants and the metallic clack of his belt buckle hitting the floor resonated in his ears. "You are a slave tonight so prepare yourself."

And the world went black.

There was a hollowness in the central core of William's heart and the nightmares of his past echoed bitterly against the cavernous walls. Regret, sharp and brutal in its hopelessness, pressed a heavy heel down on his chest until he could barely breathe.

His breath, ragged with fear and sudden arousal, filled the thick air with desperate panting sounds. A blindfold was wound tightly around his eyes, effectively shutting out every speck of light in the room. All there was existing at that moment was darkness, the smell of herbs, perfumed oil, and pungent sweat rested against his naked skin.

He had been placed in a kneeling position against the carpeted floor, arms bound behind him in what felt like a corset of nylon rope. His ankles were cinched together by what felt like leather or vinyl straps, he could not tell, and there was something akin to a loin cloth covering his private area. It was all so alien and surreal that he could not even visualize what he must have looked like. Perhaps it was fear keeping him from conjuring up that image of himself, prone and helpless.

When had the world become so nebulous in its purpose? He thought, struggling to keep his breathing steadily passing in and out through his nostrils.

His teeth were clamped down tightly, grating against a metal bar securely fastened in his mouth and held firmly at each end by a leather strap tied tightly around the back of his head. The mouth bit was heavy and left a sour metallic taste against his tongue. The cold slippery surface clacked noisily against his teeth and he fought the urge to gag every time he swallowed the excess saliva pooling underneath his tongue.

The scraping of a flat boot heel against his exposed chest snapped into a super awareness in which William almost toppled over to the side from shock.

"My apologies, I did not mean to frighten you." Sebastian's voice chuckled through the darkness, causing William to maneuver his head towards the direction of the voice. "The Master wishes you to sit up straighter, lest he punishes you."

A scowl settled on Spears's face. Punish? He thought, rage welling up  as he attempted to choke out a heated response. A series of spasmodic coughs and globs of drool spewed from his clamped mouth, the metal bit clicking loudly against his molars.

"When one pushes past the boundaries of pain, the raw and uninhibited soul of man is exposed." The voice was now whispering into his right ear, the breath which spilled hot and  liquid smooth down the side of his neck seemed to calm the fury welling up within his chest.

"Where do you think pleasure is derived from? Here?" William gasped as the pressure of a heavy booted foot pressed firmly against his hardened crotch. "I could spout scientific jargon, point out the millions of neurological facts surrounding our nervous system. Complete bullshit, all misguided notions of how limited our desires may be. There is plenty of knowledge out there regarding our erogenous zones, but why should I belittle our spiritual ability to obtain Nirvana in our loins?"

Spears clenched his teeth on the bit as the boot rubbed his member slowly, taking time to plant the heel against the tip and squeeze it against the side of his thigh. It hurt, it hurt like pins and needles being driven into his skin, but why, why was he still hard? "Will you submit to the will of the Master? Do you want to see the face of God?"

Sebastian removed his foot from William's groin and stepped away, giving the trembling mess of a man before him a moment to register what had just occurred. Strip them apart, like an onion, layer by layer, was how he was taught. Tear apart the excess fat of their empty lives and prepare them to be feasted upon so that the dizzying pleasures of life would be opened to them. These soulless zombies of modern life, living day in and day out their remote and fearful existences. It was his life path, his honor to use the gift of pain in order to bring them peace.

William felt the immediate release of his dick from the unforgiving pain and yet a crushing loneliness engulfed him. What the Hell? He thought frantically, tears beginning to emerge under the blindfold. What is this?

"P-please!" He begged in a garbled voice, licking the bit in order to move it forward so that he could speak clearly. "H-help me!" He cried. The desperation was rising, drowning him little by little. His knees rubbed hard against the carpet sending burning waves up his thighs "D-don't s-stop!" He begged.

"As you wish." Came the cool reply and the high pitched creak of an opening door caught Spears's attention.

It may have had to do with the heightened senses, the ink black vision, or the burning incense intoxicating his mind, but the presence of something even more powerful had made itself known in the room. Lowering his head until his chin was almost touching his chest, William listened to the airy swishing sound of fabric billowing with movement across the room. The soft rush of breezy air around him had him imagining that a giant delicate butterfly was hovering above his head.

Nothing could have been further from the truth.

"Remove his blindfold." The voice was firm and cold in its order; clipped and tight, but youthful in its tone. Unlike the rich baritone voice belonging to Sebastian, this one was curt and higher in pitch; refined for its age and playful.

"But Master-"

"Obey my order." The immediate response, spoken eerily calm, seemed to shut Sebastian down completely.

William tensed up as long fingers slipped under the eyes mask resting on his face and pulled the darkness away from him. Blinking his eyes rapidly, William fought against the blinding onslaught of amber light surrounding the room. Thankfully, he was able to adjust his sight fairly quickly in the dim lighting and lifted his head in the direction of the young man's voice.

Green eyes widened in shock.

Before him, seated in the throne like chair with legs demurely crossed and arms resting leisurely on each side, was quite possibly the loveliest creature Spears had ever laid eyes upon.

His eyes slowly followed a path from the crown of impossibly shiny blue black hair cut conservatively above the jawline and swept in a flirtatious style to the side of his face down to the thin delicate legs encased in knee high vinyl high heeled boots. The young man could not have been more than 20 years old, his flawless ivory skin shone supple and bright and a pair of ocean blue eyes stared point blank at Spears without a hint of fear nor hesitation. Black vinyl and studded gauntlets were buckled on each arm and the boy wore what appeared to be a strapless Victorian style black lace and vinyl corset paired with tight matching shorts.

He was dressed as the embodiment of sin and decadence.

And he was known as The Master.

"What are you staring at, you piece of shit?" The Master growled, furrowing his angelic brows and glaring at the suddenly uncomfortable man.

Sebastian had been standing at the Master's side the entire time, nervously chewing on his bottom lip. "Master, have I prepared him well enough?" He asked shyly, unable to look at the petite powerhouse. William watched in awe at the sudden transformation Sebastian had undergone in the presence of the master.

"I suppose." He sighed, idly lifting one hand  above his head until he could tap Sebastian's shoulder. The much taller man quickly dropped to his knees, eyes glued to the ground, and happily received several languid pats to his head. The gleaming material squeaked with every move he made."Good boy." The blue eyed boy purred, smiling slightly without taking his gaze away from William. "Such a good boy."

"My master." Sebastian whispered, pleased with the attention being given to him. "My beautiful master." Turning his head sideways, Sebastian kissed the tips of his master's fingers and proceeded to nuzzle the palm of the small hand.

Watching in complete disbelief, Spears let his jaw go agape at the wonderment before him. It was like watching a five year old child being showered with unabashed adoration from a 180 lb. Bull Mastiff.

"Do you know who I am?" The young man inquired, flicking Sebastian's nose and waving him off dismissively without sparing the pouting man a glance. The cold blue eyes were steel knives boring into William's face. "Do you know what I am?" He sneered.

Spears slowly shook his head, the clinking sound of the bit grated once again against his teeth.

Shifting his body to the edge of the chair, the dark haired boy uncrossed his legs and widened his thighs to show off milky white skin so porcelain smooth that the idea of him ever having any body hair was quite strange to William. He pressed his hands atop his knees and smiled, "I am The Master." He announced in a loud voice, turning his chin up with an air of royalty. "But I am known as Ciel."

Ciel? William nodded his understanding, but there was a look of confusion on his face.

Ciel laughed gaily, it sounded like a chorus of twittering birds. "How cute!" He exclaimed with a broad smile. "Here you are wondering how I could look like this and yet be named 'Heaven', am I right?"

Exactly, William nodded once more, nervously trying to adjust his arms to the numbing pain of the restraints pulling at his limbs.

Lifting one of his legs, Ciel placed his heeled foot against William's chest and began to exert force against the pale skin. With a wicked grin spreading across his face, Ciel ground the pointed heel into the firm flesh right above Spears's nipple. A shot of electric pain burst through his body, tears springing up in Spears's eyes as the feeling of a warm liquid trickled down his breast.

"Oh, Master, you're using the new razor heeled boot I purchased for you!" Sebastian practically moaned, his face aglow with joy.

"William T. Spears." Ciel addressed him formally, his tone had become almost gentle and kind.

The change in atmosphere began to pull William out of his current agony. His eyes had been screwed shut as he bit down on the metal piece and struggled to move away from the offending boot. He wanted to scream, cry, curse them all and demand to be released from this crazy and out of control situation, but the safe word . . 

The safe word!

His eyes snapped open, hot tears poured down his cheeks into his open mouth. The taste of salt and metal made him want to gag.

It reminded him of the ocean.

He couldn't say the safe word. If he said it, what then? It would end everything, right here, right now, before anything had really begun. And then what? Back to the office, back to the co-workers whispering behind doors every time he passed by, back to his neighbors who never bothered him, back to the family he lost out of sheer pride, back to the life of the half living and half dead. What then?

"Why won't you scream?" William forced himself to focus his blurred vision on the face only mere inches from his own. Ciel had placed himself right in front of the kneeling man and was tracing circles upon his chest using his pointer finger and William's own spilled blood. "Why won't you scream, I wonder?" He mused, raking all five fingers down his abdomen, leaving bright red marks in their wake. "Scream, motherfucker." He commanded, grabbing hold of William's hardened member and squeezing it harshly. "Scream, you bitch!" He spat.

Blinding flashes of white light erupted in William's mind as he threw back his head and felt his body seize from the torturous manhandling of his penis. The more he writhed from the torment, the harder Ciel's hand bit down on his crotch. The clacking sound of the bit in his mouth and metallic ringing of chains and buckles resonated loudly in the room as well as the heavy gasping and heaving breaths pouring from Spears's mouth.

Yet he couldn't scream.

"William T. Spears!" Ciel called quietly, suddenly releasing the throbbing member. With both hands, the young man began to soothingly rub the abused limb, taking care to fondly his sac as well. The quick turnaround from pain to pleasure was sending William into an emotional state he had never in his life encountered. The pace was terrifying, one moment torture, the next pure bliss. It had him on edge and frightened, but he still could not say the safe word.

"Why don't you let that pretty voice of yours out?" William felt fingers tracing his jawline which was slick with sweat and saliva. Opening his eyes once more, he watched warily as Ciel unhooked the metal bit from his mouth. "Come on, let it all out." He coaxed, pursing his pink tinged lips together and sweetly blowing cool air on his heated face.

The skin at the corners of his mouth were sore and irritated and his teeth ached, but he uttered not one complaint, not one sound of hurt.

"Master, shall we use the belt?" Sebastian asked hopefully, gesturing towards the bed where a number of toys lay strewn amongst the covers. Ciel ceased his ministrations and stared at William's reddened face. "The short whip is at your disposal as well as the truncheon and flat paddle-"

"No." He answered flatly, his hands gliding up Spears's trembling thighs until finally resting them on his bloody chest. "I will make him scream." He scraped his nails across William's chest and took purchase of his nipples between his fingers. "I said, let it out!" He grunted, twisting the perky nubs until Spears stood up from his knees and attempted to wrench his body free from the diminutive demon's grasp. Sebastian stepped forward and caught William by the throat with one hand.

"Kneel!" He bellowed, squeezing hard until he was sure he had cut off the writhing man's air supply. "Kneel before your master!"

Safe word! Spears's mind cried.

Dropping back heavily to his knees, searing pain continued to course like lightning throughout his body. Everything was becoming blurred once again.

"Let. It. Out." Ciel released the nipples, leaving them purplish blue from his roughness. Hauling back, he then landed a swift and sharp backhanded smack across Spears's chest. "Open up your fucking mouth and let it out!" He demanded, landing another smack against his groin.

William pitched forward, doubled over in pain, he felt his stomach turn and rumble from the instant need to vomit.

But the safe word would not come, it just would not appear.

Amidst the sickening pool of agony swirling in his central core, he could feel the swift movement of small hands removing the loincloth around his waist. His body felt heavy and weary from the ebb and flow of war and peace erupting on the battlefield which was now his body, but it was his mind and heart that had gone under siege.

Where was his voice? He wondered numbly, shivering as the cool air hit his exposed genitals.

Why can't I scream? His eyes stared at the wall papered ceiling with the deep red hue and aged crown molding.

The moist warmth of a small eager mouth engulfed his aching cock, silky lips slipped past the head and nestling into the light brown bush at the base, inhaling deeply the musky scent of sex and flesh. William's mouth dropped open as ecstasy and pain intermingled with one another. He could feel the dried blood crackling on his skin, the dull pulsing bruises on his nipples, the stinging scratches and welts on his body; his physical being was torn and tattered.

Like an onion, he was being peeled away, layer by layer.

Lowering his head to look down at the dark hair bobbing up and down between his legs, he could feel something stirring deep within his innermost self. There' s no name for it, no title for what kept him in line and trapped by a narrow path he had himself built, but that nameless "something" was alive and sitting like a vampire on his soul, sucking away until there would be nothing left.

"When was the last time you felt pleasure?" Sebastian asked quietly, his eyes never leaving the small figure servicing their client. "Think back carefully."

Spears closed his eyes as the delicious feel of a cat like tongue lapped at his skin, like a hungry little beast. Pleasure? He thought,

The ocean . . .

His thoughts began to tumble back, years flashed and time seemed to come to a standstill.

He was 9 years old, standing on the shore of the beach where his family had been vacationing one particular summer. The sky was a crisp bright blue, the sand incredibly hot and the water unbearably cold, but it was a perfect day. His parents had not fought, the nanny in charge of him was taking a nap, and there were no other children around to poke fun at his thick glasses and puny frame.

Yes, it was a perfect day.

Standing alone and feeling the icy water crash onto his feet, he felt at peace. Turning to look at the far end where a carnival had been set up by the boardwalk, William caught sight of a lone figure strolling along the shoreline.

He was very tall, muscular and trim with hair the color of honey and skin burnt coppery bronze. His gait was confident and his strides were long and languid. That very moment William felt a mastering between his legs that would haunt him for years to come. The mystery man held him in a seductive trance that bothered him because of the strangeness of the feelings. He was far too young to understand why at that moment he longed to touch that Indian Sun flesh.

That night, after his bath, he lay in bed and masturbated to the image of his bronze God. He had muffled his voice by burying his face into his pillow. In his innocence, he allowed the orgasm to carry him into a wildly unfettered howl which left him spent and panting against the cotton pillowcase. It was his first foray into the mysterious realm of carnal desires; the stepping over the threshold of naiveté into a world filled with guilt and lust.

Later on in the dead of night he heard his parents arguing. It was the usual vicious fight which ended up with mother crying and accusing his father of betrayal. Footsteps thudded up and down the hallways of the vacation house, doors slammed, opened, and slammed again. William sighed deeply, and snuggled further into the protective covers of his bed. This too shall pass, he thought tiredly as he drifted back into sleep.

William understood that marriage did not necessarily mean love and a man and a woman were not always so compatible. The next morning his father was gone and William watched his mother drink herself into a stupor by midafternoon. He shook his small head and wondered why they bothered staying together at all. He spent the day at the beach, his jade eyes scouring the shorelines in search of his golden haired Adonis.

When nightfall had come his father had still not returned and so the nanny tucked William into bed, kissed him goodnight, and told him that vacation time was over and they would return home in the morning. A few minutes after she had shut the lights and closed the door, William again masturbated to his fantasy and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

He awoke to the screams of his nanny.

William's eyes shot open, wide with panic, and he began to scoot away from Ciel.

"No!" He gasped, pressing his thighs together in an attempt to force Ciel out from between his legs. "No!" His frantic movements caused Ciel to whip his head up in order to avoid being smacked in the face by his knees. "Get away!" He hissed.

"Sebastian." Ciel cocked his head to the side and motioned to the man to come to him. "Hold him down." He commanded.

His face was emotionless, almost as if he had expected this reaction from Spears. A trickle of drool had lingered on the side of his tulip lips and his cheeks were dusted pink. William gritted his teeth and shook his head, "S-Stay away!" He begged. "Don't touch me!"

"I've got him, Master." Sebastian nodded, quickly placing both hands on William's shoulders and forcing him back down to his submissive position. Spears was no match for the tall man with his strength and build.

"Stubborn little bitch." Ciel smirked. Crawling on all fours, he sauntered towards William and forced his legs wide open. As tiny as he was, Ciel was just as strong as Sebastian. "No safe word yet, but you refuse to let your voice out. Why is that?" He arched a thin eyebrow at the man who was now violently quivering before him. "Would you rather hold on to the poison or retch that bastard up?"

Standing straight, Ciel lifted his foot and kicked Spears square on his chest, sending the blubbering man tumbling backwards until he hit the floor. Arching his back, Spears felt his arms crushing underneath his own weight so he rolled to his side and drew his cuffed legs up to his chest and he was balled up in a fetal position.

His entire body was covered in a thick sheet of sweat and he shook terribly until his teeth chattered. The new cut on his chest stung and fresh blood poured from the wound onto the floor. He whimpered like a child; pitiful and broken.

Ciel chuckled, his hands resting on his hips as he studied the mess on the floor. "Toss this cunt onto the bed, Sebastian." Sweeping his hands through his hair he fluffed his slate colored locks and gave his partner a wry smile. "It's time to crack this one wide open."

Sebastian knelt down beside Spears and grabbed the disheveled man by the studded dog collar around his neck. "Shall I fasten his hands to the bedpost, Master?"

"Mmm, yes." He agreed, tapping his small chin with his fingers, "and I will need protection."

Sebastian sighed, roughly forcing Spears to his feet and earning a few choked coughs from the struggling man. "Of course." He muttered.

Flinging William like a rag doll on to the bed, Sebastian went about swiftly untying his arms and then using handcuffs that were attached to the bedpost to securely fasten William's arms to the bed.

His mind had become barely conscious as a result of the pain intermingled with fear and trauma as well as pleasure. It was a deadly cocktail of emotions and physical experiences. As his eyes slid close, Spears felt himself slipping back into the haunted past and suddenly his anxiety began to crackle in his heart. He wanted to jump out of his skin. 

Straddling the quietly groaning man, Ciel reached behind himself and slowly unzipped his shorts. There was a "backdoor entrance" to his attire complete with the absence of underwear.

"Feel me, reach deep into my darkness." Ciel spoke softly, his words gossamer in their delicate state, wafting into his ears. "I give you pain so that you understand I'm very alive as you are. If you cannot understand suffering you will never understand ecstasy." He lowered himself onto William's desperate want, wincing at the girth slowly infiltrating his tight cavern. "Understand that we build these cages and we can tear them down. Please, please feel me and let everything out!"

William sucked in his breath and felt his groin explode with heat and exaltation. How long had he endured this life without feeling the ecstasy of self-gratification? How long? How many years had he suffered without fulfilling his own sexual needs and desires? It had been longer than he wanted to admit, far longer than any human being should have allowed themselves.

The sounds of his screaming nanny reverberated through the dreamscape of his mind. The image of his mother, her skin bluish white, lying on the floor of her bedroom with her wrists slit wide open burned itself into his nightmares.

While I fondled myself and kept indecent thoughts my mother killed herself.

My mother killed herself.

My mother.

My mother.

William opened his eyes and watched Ciel rock back and forth, his face flushed crimson from the neck up. He looked like a beautiful and deadly porcelain doll ravaging his prone body.

Opening his mouth wide, William released the demons of his past through the most primal scream both Ciel and Sebastian had ever witnessed in their line of work. Spears wrenched the scream from the most base point of his shame, his fears, his frustration and resentment. His body tensed and heaved with every howl, every wretched wail finally torn free from William's core.

He screamed long and hard for the years he spent closeted and ashamed.

He screamed for his mother who left him alone in a world filled with strangers. He screamed for his father who abandoned him after betraying their family.

He screamed and screamed until his voice cracked and he was wracked by a mind numbing orgasm which left him panting and sobbing like a beaten dog. Every cell in his body, millions upon millions of human particles were electrified with his awakening. He was Lazarus, lurching towards the light at the entrance of the cave, breathing life once more after having death enclosed around his being for so long. Resurrected, revived.

His heart thudded painfully against his chest and his throat was dry and raw, but he was free.

He was free.

"Good boy." Ciel whispered into his ear, his chest pressed ever so lightly against Spears own drenched body. His stringy hair, wet from sweat and excursion, tickled the older man's cheek. "It's over, it's over, see? It's all been let out." William stared at the dewy fresh faced youth and let out a pent up breath followed by a low sob. "That's right." Ciel leaned in and began kissing the drops of tears pooling at the reddened rims of his eyes. "There's no need to be afraid anymore."

An hour later William sat fully clothed in the throne previously occupied by Ciel. After the vinyl clad imp had removed himself from the spent man Sebastian had led him to a private hot shower and then back to the room for "aftercare".

Aftercare is defined as the time after a BDSM scene or play session in which the participants calm down, discuss the previous events and their personal reactions to them, and slowly come back in touch with reality.  Sebastian had explained the importance of aftercare to William as he wiped a lavender infused cloth over the man's wounded body.

"Our practice is exceptionally intense, resulting in chemical releases and reactions within one's body." Sebastian wrung out the cloth and proceeded to wrap a baby soft cotton towel around William. Grabbing hold of a bottle of lotion, the black haired man began to slather the vanilla scented cream along the thin expanse of his shoulders, taking caution not to touch the bandaged areas on William's chest. He kneaded the neck muscles with his thumbs and continued to speak in a reassuring voice. "We will take proper care of you until the very end."

A small snack table had been set up next to the chair, its surface containing a bowl of grapes, wheat and rice crackers, several pieces of dark chocolate, a bottle of water and a cup of rose chamomile tea flavored with white honey. Ciel was perched like a dainty baby black bird, shrouded in a silk black robe, on the edge of the bed with a cup of tea resting on a saucer in his hands.

"Do eat and drink some more." He encouraged, pointing to the plate of chocolates. "Those are Royce chocolates straight from Japan."

"Did I do well, Master?" Sebastian kneeled on the floor at Ciel's feet, gazing hopefully up at the young man. "Did I?"

Spears imagined a pair of German shepherd ears and a large wagging tail suiting the tall man just fine and he chuckled in spite of himself.

Ciel sighed. "Yes, yes, you did well." He rolled his large blue eyes and patted the raven crown with a look of impatience crossing his face. "But now is not your time, is it? Stop being so exhaustingly needy, what kind of Dungeon Monitor are you?"

"Yours and yours alone." Sebastian bowed his head and lapped at Ciel's boot with his long tongue. "My master." He moaned.

"Forgive him, he becomes terribly jealous when I give aftercare." Ciel apologized.

Spears picked up a piece of chocolate and stared at it for a few seconds before popping the velvety smooth concoction in his mouth. "I wonder, what will happen to me now." He whispered, glancing at the smiling boy.

Ciel took a languid sip of his tea, giving himself time to think. "Do you understand the symbolism of the caterpillar to the butterfly?" He asked simply, taking another drink. Sebastian lifted his head, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and rested his head against Ciel's spindly legs.

Spears took purchase of his tea and nodded. "Transformation?"

"Somewhat." Ciel ruffled Sebastian's hair and looked at William thoughtfully. "Instinctively speaking the caterpillar understood that it could no longer live life in its present state and so it created a shell in order to evolve into something it itself so could not predict nor fathom the end result. It must have been extremely frightening to change what one had been born with, but in the end there was no more caterpillar and after much fighting and surviving through the darkness and death of winter when the light and the warmth finally came there emerged the butterfly. A creature more delicate and vulnerable then the sturdy caterpillar and yet no one is more free than when you are fluttering through the air and enrapturing the world with your beauty and your never ending energy."

William felt his heart swell at the lovely words pouring from Ciel. Was he truly reborn? Could he move forward, away from the ugliness of his past? Away from the shame and fear?

"You faced the depth of despair." Ciel lifted his chin and winked. "Clawed your way out from pain and misery, now peek over the edge and live."

William smiled, the soreness in his arms reminding him of the strength and courage he had never realized he possessed. "Yes."

* * *

 

When the power of the shift rips the human body apart and transforms it into its new shape, there lives a second, less than a second, a mere shimmer of time when the mind is without a home, nobody to call its own. Existence is painless in there, nothing but formlessness beyond understanding. A secret place, it contains nothing but the essence of self, a lost self.”

― Finn Marlowe, A Thread of Deepest Black

 

 

 

 


	3. Punishment

_Greetingzzzzzzzzz!_

_I've decided to continue my BDSM series of "Prepare Yourself" because frankly, I enjoy BDSM shit and it's a magical world which intrigues the Hell out of me. There will be numerous guests coming in and out of this world so I hope you enjoy the ups and downs of Ciel and Sebastian as they struggle through their own insecurities while whipping the shit out of a paying customer._

_Yay, whips!_

* * *

On the corner of 49th and Vine, in the heart of New York City, stands a red brick building next to a florist shop. At only three stories high, the dwarf building was barely capable of catching any real attention from passersby. It's simple architectural design, curtained standard sized windows, lack of curbside appeal, and dull facade was eclipsed by the surrounding beauty of the more modern and tasteful residential and business edifices.

One would assume that it was an apartment dwelling, except right above the dark wood door hung a small white rectangular sign which simply read. "Toboso & Co."

No elegant calligraphy.

No stylized font.

No quirky designs.

Just small typeset letting.

**_Toboso & Co._ **

How could anyone imagine that behind the seemingly innocent and austere exterior, lay a nest of deviance far beyond normal human understanding? Once past the door, one would find themselves standing in the middle of a "waiting room" much akin to an outdated and humdrum doctor's office. The decorum was in poor taste, the smell in the air stale and musty, and the door to the right of the dark wood receptionist's desk, old and worn out.

But if one was to gain entrance into the bowels of the building, past the door, the intricate layout would both frighten and fascinate. Room after room of locked doors lined the hallways, each beckoning with lace patterned exterior painted facades and shiny chrome door knobs. The building boasted an ant farm design, hallways breaking off into other hallways and more and more rooms with locked and secured doors.

What were the rooms for?

Black wrought iron and crystal chandeliers hung low and dimly lit down each corridor and the muffled noises wafting through the air gave no indication of their origin. It felt as if ghosts inhabited the very walls; stifled cries and gagged words coupled with the muted clinking of chains and snaps of whips were like eerie spectrums floating through the doors.

Existing within the belly of the building, flowing like blood and beating like a giant's heart, were Masters. Worldly and sly, powerful and breathtaking; Masters ruled this black hole universe with feathery voices and iron fists. No one questioned their word; no one hesitated to follow their whims and orders. The Master's' order was final and all bowed to the deviant lord without regret.

Currently speaking, a particular Master was having a royal hissy fit.

"I'm not wearing pink."

"Please?"

"No."

"Just this once."

"No."

"For a minute, at least let me take a photo-"

"Fuck No."

"Master!"

"Where did you find such an idiotic get up? " in one of the back rooms,  hidden behind a painted red and black steel door with five dead bolt locks, stood a petite imp of a man, Ciel Phantomhive, dressed only in a midnight blue velour robe with silk edging. To describe him as a "man" was only to make it clear that he was of legal age, 22 years old, and that he was well aware of the career he had chosen to undertake. At 5'2 and just under 110 lbs., the diminutive sprite looked more like a 13-year-old child barely making a grand entrance into puberty.

A delicately heart shaped face, clear sapphire large eyes and glossy smooth chin length bluish gray hair made him quite possibly the most stunning man/child one could find in New York City. There was not a blemish on his porcelain like skin, not a hint of a scar or bruise against the alabaster landscape of his body. Elegantly gifted with long petite limbs and graceful movements, Ciel was both alluring and taboo, indulgently sexy and achingly innocent all at once.

But at that very moment, he was pissed off.

"I specifically told you to only order from the Victorian Gothic Society!" He yelled, flinging the guilty pair of stockings and matching bunny tailed thong across the room. He stomped a bare foot against the carpeted floor and scowled "and I assure you, there was no fucking pink lace stockings on that website!" He snapped a pointed finger at the tall man who stood before him with a bowed head. "You went on that god damned Lolita site, didn't you?!?" He accused.

The tall man pouted, bending down to scoop up the pantyhose which had landed near his feet. "But you have such a delicate figure," he defended, allowing his eyes to glance up at Ciel before looking back down at the floor. "Such creamy white skin and the most elfin like disposition! Pink is nature's way of blushing!"

Ciel crossed his arms and gave the man a discerning look. At a lean and yet muscular 6'2, his partner was a strikingly handsome man. With ink black straight hair, uniquely crimson almond shaped eyes and angled smooth face, Sebastian Michaelis made for a mouthwatering sight. They had met two years ago when both had stumbled inot jobs at Toboso & Co. Hoping to make quick money and to be delivered into sone semblance of a normal life once they had gotten on their own feet. With tainted pasts, misery laced memories, and no families to go back to, anything was better than the Hellish worlds they had left behind. However, none of them realized how each had a certain penchant for their specialized careers and within a matter of months, thanks to their training, Ciel and Sebastian became hugely sought after experts in their respective fields.

Ciel became "The Master" of BDSM while Sebastian became "The Dungeon Monitor", one who supervised and assisted while protecting his Master. It was a sort of ying and yang, the sun and the moon, light and dark relationship since one could not exist without the other.

Their partnership was, ironically enough, a match made in heaven.

Or so they thought . . .

"You did not enjoy last night's appointment," Ciel grunted, turning away and strutting towards his vanity. Sitting down with a loud sigh on a cushioned seat, he grabbed a broad bristled brush and began smoothing out his hair, taking care to not pull at the roots. "Not in the least." He gave Sebastian a disapproving side glance.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are trying to imply." Sebastian tilted his chin up and averted his eyes once again. Clad in a butler's uniform complete with crisp white gloves, he stood rigid and ready to meet his Master's needs. "Would you like for me to brush your hair for you?" He offered quietly.

Slamming the brush down hard and rattling the bottles of perfumes and lotions on the glass countertop, Ciel whirled around in his ottoman chair and glared at the now cowering man. "Whenever I fuck a client you become incessantly needy!" He seethed.

"Untrue."

"You become gloomy, intolerably moody, and childish!"

"False."

"You whine all night about how hard it is to remove stains from my clothing."

"Do you realize how difficult it is to hand wash protein from silk?"

"And you insist upon curling into a fetal position right in between my legs as if I were some human chicken keeping her egg warm!"

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. "I enjoy the warmth of your crotch," he responded nonchalantly. "When did this become a problem?"

Throwing his hands up in frustration, Ciel felt his last bit of patience snap. "Sebastian! Sex is not the focal point of our job, but it is an ingredient in what we do!" He yelled. "When will you come to terms with this!?"

"I've never had an issue with you having sex until recently," Sebastian admitted, a sad smile playing at his lips as he slowly walked over to Ciel. Kneeling down in front of the seated man, Sebastian laid his head sideways on Ciel's lap. "If I may be honest, and speak freely, the truth of the matter is that . . . I've become very . . . fond of you." He closed his eyes, awaiting the backlash which was sure to come.

"Do tell" Ciel curtly replied. "How shocking." The heat from Sebastian skin seemed to run like a tiny current right through Ciel's robe and onto his skin. It was so safe, so invitingly warm and a dull throb pulsed beneath his chest. No one ever made him feel this way, so conflicted with his own emotions, so confused as to how to handle his man sized pet.

Ignoring the sarcastic response, Sebastian continued. "And I take such care of you that it truly bothers me when someone else is being indulged by your sexual prowess." He whined plaintively.

There it was, the truth was starting to emerge. It was rare for partners to last more than a few months, usually the excitement would wear off or the compatibility just wasn't there. Many times, partners would become involved with each other and that alone would discard the harmonious relationship. Ciel placed a hand on Sebastian's head and tenderly stroked him, curling the fringes of his long bangs with his thin fingers. "Is this anything to do with the fact that I refuse to sleep with you?" He spoke gently.

"How cruel."

"Hm?"

Scarlet eyes slitted open, revealing dewy orbs filled with caution "Maybe . . ." He ventured lowly.

Grabbing a fistful of hair, Ciel roughly wrenched Sebastian's head up from his lap and shook him until the whimpering man was brought down on all fours. "Cut the crap, Sebastian!" He shouted in his face. "I already explained to you why we couldn't take that step!"

"I-I never agreed upon it." He choked out, digging his fingers into the carpeted floor as the pain of his hair being harshly pulled bit like tiny teeth into the side of his head.

"The Dungeon Monitor cannot, under any circumstance, sleep with The Master!" Ciel hissed, pulling back his other hand and bringing it down hard against Sebastian's cheek. "Never!"

Sebastian's coughed out a small spray of blood from having bitten into his own lip "Why not?!" He spat.

Ciel released his hold on the panting man and hurriedly untied the belt of his robe. The plush robe slid off of his shoulders to reveal a stark naked body, squeaky clean and prepared, the scent of lavender and roses pouring like liquid from his hairless skin. Sebastian caught his breath and his stare held the decadent body with a hungry look that was only fettered by his training and loyalty towards their world of Sadists and Masochists. Ciel smirked, allowing Sebastian's eyes to wander freely over the snowy landscape of his delicious body, spreading his legs wide so that his crotch lay in full view, flaccid and demure, perfectly pink and ripe.

"How could you Possibly develop feelings for me while I'm busy riding atop on some other man's dick?!" He purred, leaning back against the vanity table and lifting on foot up to rest against Sebastian's shoulder, revealing a puckered pink knot twitching with excitement.

"Very, very cruel," Sebastian whispered, his body trembling with want.

"Please don't give me those eyes" Ciel countered, pushing Sebastian backward with his foot. He stood abruptly from his chair and stepped over the bewildered man. "I have no patience for your nonsense today." He reached the royal blue colored king sized bed and eyed some of the outfits placed before him, tapping his chin with the tip of his finger. "I fancy the 17th century Earl outfit today." He announced, looking back at Sebastian who still lay on the floor, unmoving. "Get your act together and dress me, I want a cup of tea and the glass heeled lace up boots for today's appointment."

Sebastian rose slowly, his movement fluid as if nothing had happened to him. Dusting off the seat of his pants, he pulled the corners of his gloves, righted his tie, and adjusted the buttons on his jackets. Turning to face Ciel, he placed his right hand against his heart and the other hand behind him at the small of his back. Bowing slightly, the Dungeon Monitor smiled politely and kept his eyes firmly planted to the floor.

"Yes, Master."

A few hours later the late night services of Toboso & Co. unraveled themselves from their sleepy humdrum half-lives. The daily vexations, deeply rooted fears, lack of self-esteem, an overabundance of control, and sexual dysfunction were tapped into, gutted, and relieved from their mortal coils. One could be free among the Masters; one could be uninhibited and naughty without judgment. The world of bondage, pain, heightened ecstasy and excitement were only a few steps away, behind a door.

"Are these cuffs vegan-friendly?"

Ciel looked down from his perch atop of William Spears's chest, a long handled switch in his hands and grinned. "You little cunt, how dare you ask me questions." He taunted. It had almost been a year since the bespectacled actuary became a consistent customer of Ciel and Sebastian. He visited the duo twice a month, shelling out a thankfully discounted frequent guest payment. No matter what his situation was, Spears never missed an appointment. Yet, as he felt the material of his two-inch wide cuffs, even he could not shake his need to be eco-friendly and reasonable.

"Actually, they are made of faux fur and leather." Sebastian offered quietly from his standing position next to the bed. "No animal has been harmed in the making of-"

"Shut up!" Ciel swung the switch around and cracked Sebastian right across his chest, causing the man to both wince and the. Moan with pleasure. "You're ruining the moment!" He hissed.

Spears pulled at his restraints which held him down, spread-eagled and splayed out, naked except for a vinyl loincloth and a studded collar around his neck. "Th-The plug!" Spears arched his back, the tethers becoming taut as he tugged relentlessly at his restraints. "I-It's s-so deep!" He gasped. The fleece lined blindfold covering the man's sweating face had started sleeping over as he writhed, tossing and turning, from the vibrating ball snugly fitted deep inside his anus.

Ciel chuckled, using the tip of his wand to tickle the area underneath Spears's chin. "I see you're feeling it." He purred seductively, grinding his pert ass against this client's hard cock. "I want you to scream for me today. Be my bitch and fucking scream for-"

"Master." Sebastian interrupted, coughing mildly. "His mask is coming off." He pointed out.

"I can see that!" Ciel snapped, baring his teeth in irrational at his glowering partner. "I was going to take care of that!"

"Now?" Sebastian lifted an eyebrow and gesturing at Spears. "Right now?"

"The plug!" Spears cried out, suddenly thrusting his pelvis into the air and nearly toppling a surprised Ciel right off of the bed. "It's too much!"

"Scream, bitch!" Pretending that he was riding an unruly horse in some bizarre human rodeo, Ciel clenched his thighs around Spears's waist and held on for dear life as the suffering man bucked and pushed underneath him. The jeweled vibrating butt plug had been set on high intensity and the fact that it was rested firmly against Spears's prostate was causing the poor man to experience a pleasure much nearer to pain.

"You want to stop, but you really don't!" Ciel clawed his fingertips up and down his client's chest, stopping at his nipples which were bleeding from the metal toothed clamps biting down on the soft pink circular flesh. "Your body is far more honest that you-"

"Are those clamps going in too deep?" Sebastian observed, pursing his lips thoughtfully. "I hope I was able to get the rust off of them, would be a shame if our client contracted lockjaw."

"L-Lockjaw?!" Spears halted his movements, lifting his head as best he could in the direction of Sebastian's voice. "W-Wait, what do you mean?!" He stammered.

"He's talking nonsense, don't pay him any mind!" Ciel snapped, twisting around and launching the switch with all his might at Sebastian, who in turn, deftly avoided the flying object. "I order you to be silent!" He yelled.

"Master, the plug!" Spears began to openly sob, his tears streaming past the edge of the cockeyed mask. "I-I'm not in the right m-mindset-!"

"Bullshit!" Ciel unzipped the back door entrance of his skintight nylon sheer boy shorts and grabbed a hold of Spears's hard dick. "It's time for release," he panted, giving the dripping member a few good quick jerks. Glancing back at his glowering partner, Ciel held out a hand and wiggled his fingers expectedly. "Sebastian, the condom." He demanded.

Sebastian formed a small "O" with his mouth and gave the heaving young man a questioning look. "Condom?" He echoed dumbly. "What condom?"

"Don't fuck with me, Sebastian!" Ciel snarled, evil intent flashing across his angry storm filled eyes. "I order you to give me the fucking condom!"

"Ah, you see. I believe I've misplaced it."

"You....what?!"

"Misplaced it."

"I heard you, you lying piece of shit!"

"I will check my pockets again."

"Stop fucking with me and give me the damned condom!!!"

"Or perhaps I left them on your vanity counter . . ."

"The condom! Give me the fucking condom!!!!!"

"Terribly irresponsible of me. If only I could remember where I placed that condom."

"My penis! My penis!" Spears howled, frantically trying to pull his own dick out of Ciel's steel grip. "Stop it! Stop it!!!! You're going to tear it off!!!!" He begged.

"Goddammit, Sebastian! Fine! FINE!!!!" Ciel screamed, holding out his open palm in desperation while his other hand turned Spears dick into a dark bluish tint. "I'll fuck you!" Are you happy now?!?! I'll fuck you, you crazy son of a bitch!!! I'll fuck you!!!"

Sebastian smirked, tilting his head to the side. "Promise?" He chirped.

"Yes!! I promise! I fucking promise!!!" Ciel glared at him, his face contorted with rage. "I will fuck you, now give me the blasted condom so I can fuck him!"

Beaming happily, Sebastian produced a wrapped brand new condom from his front pocket. "Oh looky here! I had it in my pocket the entire time! How silly of me!" He snickered.

Ciel snatched the plastic square. "You motherfucker-!"

Sebastian wagged a finger at the fuming man "A promise is a promise, Master!" He lightly reminded.

Just as Ciel started tearing the wrapper open with his teeth, Spears lifted his head and swallowed hard "Ah, you know . . . I think I'm ok without the sex play today-!" He choked out.

"Shut the fuck up! I've already prepared you!" Ciel barked.

"B-but-!"

"Gag him, Sebastian!" The petite Master ordered.

"Yes, Master."

"G-Gag?!?" Spears whipped his head side to side in a state of panic. "Wait!" He cried, terror-stricken. "Reaper! Reaper!"

The safe word had been spoken. "Seriously?" Ciel whistled, wiping sweat from his own forehead with the back of his hand. "You said the safe word?"

"Yes! Seriously!" Spears shouted, trying desperately to move his body to the side so that he could roll Ciel off of him. "Whatever you two have going on I want no part in it so yes! Take this plug out from my behind and release me! REAPER!"


	4. Reward

_Here we go with the continuation!_

_I'm thinking of who should be their next customer,_ hmmmmmmmm _?_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"My deepest apologies, William."  Ciel sat cross-legged at the edge of his bed, faintly sipping hot tea from a gold-rimmed China cup. The saucer he held carefully in his hand had two sugar coated chocolate dipped cookies, and he took care nibbling on the confections so not to drop crumbs on his lap. Mindful of his need to maintain his adolescent shape, he enjoyed his sweets by eating them slowly. Brushing a drop of tea from the corner of his mouth with his pinky, Ciel gave the bespectacled man an apologetic look. "I am so ashamed." He admitted.

William sighed, easing back on the throne styled chair reserved only for Ciel or any customer receiving _aftercare_. Dressed in his normal business attire, he winced as he settled into the extra cushion placed beneath his butt and took a languid sip of his own tea. "No, please do not apologize," he waved dismissively at the shamed faced man, "Far be it from me to judge the strange occurrences which seem to only happen within your sick, twisted, Hell-bound world." He muttered.

Sebastian walked in with a plate of freshly washed grapes and strawberries, placing them on an oval snack table directly in front of the grimacing man. "How unkind." He responded lightly, offering a polite smile, "would you like another ice pack for your bruised bum?"

"Shut up, Sebastian." Ciel snapped, glaring menacingly at his partner. "The fault here lies entirely on you!"

Spears shook his head quickly. "Oh no! He's not at fault!" He protested, "I recall you being in a foul mood before I had even submitted to you!"

Ciel sucked in a quick breath. "I most certainly was not!" He defended, pointing at Sebastian. "My monitor was being an insubordinate fool!"

"False." Sebastian whipped out a handkerchief from his breast pocket and handed it over to Spears, who happily accepted the offering. "I merely misplaced the item you had been seeking."

"Liar." Ciel hissed, gulping down the rest of his drink, "And who told you to speak!?"

Spears and Sebastian exchanged amused looks, "Is . . . something happening between you two?" Spears bit into a plump strawberry and chuckled. "This is very comical!" He grinned.

"Drink some more water, you're acting delirious," Ciel grunted, his thin legs swinging nervously back and forth stop the bed, "We still have 15 minutes left in our session."

"Master." Without warning, Sebastian threw himself to the floor beneath Ciel's feet and nuzzled his calves with his cheek, planting small kisses to his knees. "My master." He purred.

"I was wondering when he would begin his groveling." The young actuary observed the strange scene with wonderment.

"How are you feeling right now?" Ciel queried, studying his client with a careful eye. Their session had not gone smoothly at all and he was worried about delivering subpar treatment. What he did for a living was partially sexual, the more dominant portion of BDSM was actually therapeutic. "You arrived in such distress, and yet I was unable to administer relief."

Jade eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Although there was no physical release." Spears agreed, twirling his fingers around his dark brown tie. "My anxiety over the most recent external acquisition of my company has dissipated. I feel relieved, almost calm over the new possibilities I will now be facing." A look of deep satisfaction settled upon his face. "Perhaps I will find a new career path, or better yet, remain in my current state, but meet new coworkers and have a broader area of responsibilities." He added cheerfully.

"What a lovely way of facing change, William." Ciel smiled admiringly, acknowledging the way William held his chin up as he expressed his feelings so openly. "You've progressed so well since our first meeting."

"It is largely thanks to you and your overzealous partner." Spears blushed, unsure of how to handle the compliment. "Forcing me to face my greatest fears and opening up to the dark world with my own light has me reborn." He shyly admitted. "I've never felt more fulfilled and confident in all my life!"

Ciel gave the businessman a thoughtful look, understanding the deeper hidden meaning behind his words. "Facing fears, eh? It is the most arduous task one could ever face."

"And conquer," Sebastian whispered, resting his head on top of Ciel's lap.

His guard dog; his very own watchman. There was no one, absolutely no one, in their world nor in the outside world, whom Ciel trusted more. They shared no safe words, for there was no need. Their eyes could speak volumes to each other in a silent void. Why did he hold back from allowing himself to be conquered by this man? Ciel wondered, stroking the silken ebony tinted hair of the only man he could ever trust  his life with.

Perhaps he was too afraid of losing that connection which had brought them so closely together. Two mad and lost souls wandering aimlessly through the busy New York City streets where your face and name were blurred ideas no one ever gave two fucks about. Maybe that was it, the fear of tasting the apple of Eden, only to lose the paradise which had once been home.

Ciel was afraid of losing Sebastian.

"More tea?" He offered quietly, tapping Sebastian's head as a signal to serve their client.

Spears nodded. "Yes, please, " holding his cup and saucer out to Sebastian, who arose upon command. "Oh, and a scone if you may."

* * *

"I'm afraid."

"So am I, Master."

It happened without a word, one night when they both had off, the pair had taken separate showers and had ended up standing in the middle of Ciel's bedroom with only a towel wrapped around their waists. They knew it would happen soon after Ciel had agreed to sleep with Sebastian, but they could not bring themselves to actually plan the event.

And so, they ended up nearly bumping into each other, dripping wet and half naked.

"How clichéd." Sebastian murmured, sheepishly looking away. "I was on my way to my room . . . " He glanced back at Ciel and was surprised to find his master blushing. There was another door in the room which led to Sebastian's room where he usually dressed and prepared their customers, Ciel had never stepped foot in it.

"Master, what's wrong?" He asked quickly, alarmed at how red Ciel's face was becoming.

"I-I was . . . " Ciel scratched at his neck nervously. "I was actually . . . on my way to . . . your room."

"My room?"

"Yes!" Ciel snapped, his face becoming irritated. "I've never been in your room and I've never fucked anyone in your room!"

Sebastian was taken aback by the admission, but inwardly he was immensely pleased. "Ah, well then." He walked over to the door and swung it open, gesturing for Ciel to enter. "Please, come." He grinned.

Ciel swallowed hard and gripping the edges of his towel, keeping it wrapped and in place. "I will." He whispered, slowly walking towards the entryway. He paused just at the threshold and spoke without looking up at his partner. "May I make a request?"

Scarlet eyes widened. "Of course!"

"Sebastian, while we do this, could you, um . . . could you just call me, Ciel?"

"Really?"

"Y-Yeah, just . . . Ciel."

A wide smile broke across Sebastian's  face, "Ciel." He breathed. "It's soothing, to say it. It is so calming."

Ciel stepped into the dim bedroom which looked like a darker and smaller version of his own. The walls were painted in a pattern of wide  black and deep gray striped while the furniture was the color of sandblasted deep blue. "Are you . . . nervous?" He asked, his voice trembling.

"I am. Are you?"

"Yes, I actually am." Ciel laughed, shaking his head over his own anxiety, "You would think I was some virgin!"

Sebastian walked up behind the young man and gently placed his hands on his shoulders. The feel of his palms touching the delicate frame of his beloved master set his insides afire  "I've . . . never made  . . . normal love to anyone in my entire life." He confessed, kneading Ciel's tense shoulders as he spoke "Are you disappointed?"

Ciel turned around suddenly and shook his head, "No! I-I . . . " He slapped his hands over his mouth and felt the shame immediately color his neck all the way to the tips of his ears. "Me too." He mumbled.

Sebastian laughed at the cute reaction. "So we are of the same degree." Taking Ciel's hands into his own, he lowered them away from his face and held them tightly against his chest. The urgent beating his heart cause Ciel to flinch.

"Ciel." He leaned into his master's ear, voice husky and deep. "How do we . . . ah, how shall I put this . . . how do we begin?"

"Good question . . . ." Ciel furrowed his brows, trying to think of his next move. "Want me to tie you up?"

"Do . . . do you want to?!"

He shrugged, "Does it sound strange that I don't want to tie you up?

"Not at all." Sebastian released his hands in favor of looping his arms around Ciel's tiny waist and pulling him into an embrace. "Does it seem strange that I want to take off your clothing, taste every inch of your body and hold you close to me?" His words were heated and sincere as he pressed their bodies closely together. "No whips, no clamps, no chains, no straps. Just you, me, the bed and a bottle of lubricant to allow a painless entry."

Ciel smirked, inhaling the comforting smell of soap and clean skin emanating like soft waves from Sebastian's damp chest "Sounds exotic" Lifting his head up to run the tip of his nose along the taller man's collar bone. "I don't think I've ever done it like that."

A fine shiver ran through Sebastian's body, "So, am I your first, then?" He whispered.

"Yes, yes you are."

Towels slipped easily to the floor, revealing their nude bodies to each other. It was so strange, so alien for them to stand there and stare, gazes transfixed upon their mutual anatomy, and not see black vinyl articles or studded boots. Their usual attire consisted of a myriad of erotic costumes which enhanced their domineering spirit and play, yet at that moment the Dom, Ciel, felt more like a lamb lost in the woods with a rather bestial black wolf salivating in front of him.

Sebastian eyed his obviously nervous master with appreciation, noting the perfection which was Ciel's alabaster skin. Not a blemish nor a scar could be seen, just an unfettered landscape of pure beauty. He had witnessed the sadistic brutality behind Ciel's angelic face and mannerisms, the domineering little overseer who ruled with both compassion and cruelty. Only Ciel could rip out the monstrous fears entangled within someone's psyche, only he could wrench the deepest and darkest traumas and be the healing salve, using pleasure and pain, in order to bring relief.

As the Dungeon Monitor, he could only stand by and assist, protect the man he had grown to cherish, and swallow the jealousy and hurt every time Ciel was penetrated by a client.

They spent a good amount of time kissing, for that was something Ciel never did with his customers, and so Sebastian himself decided he would never kiss another unless it was his master. He could taste the chocolate cookies Ciel had eaten before his bath and smiled into Ciel's mouth as he plunged his tongue into his warm cavern and lapped hungrily. Ciel hummed contentedly, enjoying the treat of being kissed so deeply. Teeth clicked ovation all, mostly out of over-eagerness, and they laughed quietly as they came up for air again and again, breathing in and out each other's smell and taste, enjoying their roaming hands over their bodies and suckling lips until they felt swollen and bruised.

"Do not ever kiss anyone but me," Sebastian demanded, licking a droplet of drool which had collected on Ciel's chin.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Ciel huffed, pushing Sebastian off of him as they lay on the bed. Sebastian frowned and rolled back on top of the scowling man, pinning his arms to his side.

"Right now, I want to tell you what to do." He stated firmly, staring straight into Ciel's dark blue eyes. "Right now, you are not my master and I am not monitoring. Right now I am your lover, and you are mine, and I don't want you kissing anyone else but me!" His voice shook with emotion as the words poured out with fierce passion. He had never raised a hand, nor a voice, to his partner, and for the first time, he felt exhilarated by his momentary bravado,

A fine chill trickled down Ciel's spine, pooling warmly between his legs. Confused by the opposing forces raging in his body, he struggled to respond to Sebastian. "I-I . . . " He stuttered, not knowing how to handle the situation. "M-My lover?!"

"Be quiet." Sebastian sat up, pulling a muted Ciel onto his lap and settling him straddled, legs around his waist, right on top of his hardened member. The younger man was so light, his presence gossamer and fragile, yet Sebastian could sense the ferocity and strength beneath the demure looking surface. It thrilled him to loom over his master, shroud him in his own dark shadow and for once, dominate the diminutive man.

The sound of a cap popping off made Ciel jolt in Sebastian's arms, the icy cool feeling of liquid being poured easily between his cheeks made him shudder before a pair of hands began kneading his ass. Closing his eyes in order to revel in the sensuous moment, Ciel rested his forehead against Sebastian's shoulder and surrendered.

Sebastian smirked at the sudden meekness and led his fingers, probing and eager, into Ciel's hole. Using his index fingers,  he pushed them in and massaged the soft inner lining, gently stretching the area while using his other digits to grip and spread his cheeks. Ciel groaned, tightening his hold around Sebastian's neck as his ass was fondled and prepared. It felt delicious, so unexpectedly arousing to have someone else cater to his body's needs.

"Deeper!" He moaned lewdly, grinding his ass into Sebastian's hands. "Deeper!"

"Beg for it." Came the cool reply.

Beg? Ciel sensed a change in the atmosphere as if a switch had been hit. Beg for it? How dare he! His mind screamed. If he were a cat, his entire back would have been arched and he would have hissed and clawed out from his partners embrace.

"I will not!" He snapped, raising his right hand to strike his monitor across the face. "Remember your place!"

"If you strike me, I will leave you."

Ciel halted, the words somehow causing a sharp pang in his heart. The idea of Sebastian leaning him under his own volition had never occurred to him. What? Sebastian, his Dungeon Monitor, leaning him voluntarily? It was almost laughable. But to hear those words, that threat, tumble so effortlessly from the lips of his only trusted man, was completely unbearable.

It was torture . . .

_Sweet torture_

Digging his small fingers into Sebastian's skin, Ciel promptly opened his mouth and bit hard into the sleek slope of the older man's neck. Tiny sharp canine teeth broke the skin as he gashed and chewed, sucking hungrily at the pool of blood collecting at his lips.

Sebastian felt an instant inferno erupt in his crotch.

"You little shit." He hissed, roughly spreading Ciel's ass cheeks wide apart and slapping his enormously hard erection against his hole. "I'll tear you up, make you bleed down there." He threatened, catching Ciel by the neck while still holding onto his bottom.

Ciel stared at him unafraid, his stormy eyes almost beckoning Sebastian to bring it on. "Make me bleed." He drawled, drawing his hands back away from Sebastian and taking purchase of his own straining cock. Stroking it slowly with one hand while cupping his balls with the other, Ciel let out a shaky breath and slitted his eyes. "Make me yours."

"Beg for it. Beg me to break you."

"Make me bleed."

"Beg for it!"

"Make me fucking bleed!"

"Beg for it or I'll make someone else bleed!"

Ciel was startled, every time Sebastian threatened him, a throbbing ache exploded in his chest and the thrill of the moment was undeniably the most exquisite pain he had ever felt in his life. He wanted more, more hurt, more fear, more anxiety, more unease, more and more of the emotions he had long lost in his memories as a child and growing up alone and unloved for most of his life. The stress of not feeling anything at all was by far worse than the constant barrage of emotions.

He had been awakened.

"Please! Make me yours!" Ciel's voice cracked, tears streaming down his face as he clawed at Sebastian's chest. The grip around his throat had tightened and as he fought for air, his face contorted and suffering, the electric pleasure of heightened awareness was coiling like a large snake in his belly. "Please, Sebastian! Fuck me, please!!" He beseeched the smirking man.

Sebastian slapped the small hands away from him and shoved him backward against the bed. Gripping Ciel's slender thighs, he spread them apart and pressed his impressively sized dick against the twitching hole.

"I want to hear you scream." He said before plunging his entire length straight into Ciel, lacerating his skin and penetrating the young man see deeply that it took Ciel's breath away. A few seconds passed with no sound coming from his prone partner, Sebastian remained still as he studied the shocked reaction on Ciel's ghostly face.

"Scream, you bitch." He urged through gritted teeth. "Scream!"

Ciel blinked once, then twice, his mouth agape, and then he closed his eyes and howled in a mixture of ecstasy and sheer pain.

Sebastian took to it like a man possessed and thrusted into Ciel like a human jackhammer. The sounds of skin slapping, moist and glistening with bodily fluids and sweat, mingled with Ciel's animalistic screams. And the air smelled of it; sex, musk, and a hint of blood, an orchestra of defilement and brutality all gathered on the bed.

Ciel, pinned and writhing underneath Sebastian, pulled at the sheets around him and tore at the covers as his body was beaten into submission. They had tried to do things "normally" but they had both lost themselves in what was actually their own world of normal. Ciel needed to be dominated, he lived a life much too in control of everyone who knelt before him, it was necessary for him to be manhandled by Sebastian.

Sebastian pounded away, showering sweat like a dark rain cloud over Ciel, he reveled in dominating his master. In the back of his mind he knew he would provide him with aftercare, dote on him and grovel at his feet, cater to his needs and serve him as only he, the Dungeon Monitor, could. But for now, he was going to taint him, mark his territory and foul Ciel up from the inside out.

This was their lovemaking.

"I-I'm cumming!" Ciel screamed, fisting his own cock and furiously jerking himself off, "ah!Ah!Ah!"

"No!" Sebastian let go of one of Ciel's thighs and smacked his hand away from his dick. "You cum when I say you cum!" He shouted.

"Let me cum!" Ciel cried, fresh tears springing from his eyes, desperately flailing his arms "Please!"

"Open your mouth!" Sebastian yelled, snapping his hips back and pulling out his gleaming cock, it's veins pulsing and visible through the skin. "Sit up and open your mouth!"

Ciel sprang up into a sitting position and obediently dropped his jaw.

After a few rapid tugs at his cock, Sebastian shot his load straight into Ciel's expectant mouth, coating his pink tongue in white sticky cum. Panting heavily, Sebastian grasped the back of Ciel's head and smeared the tip of his dick along his upper and lower lips. Ciel complied, lapping at the semen with gusto.

"Good boy." Sebastian purred, lovingly caressing Ciel's cheek. "Now comes your reward."

Ciel watched as Sebastian lowered his head between his legs and engulfed his still hardened want with his mouth.

"Ah! G-God!" Ciel gasped, throwing his head back, overwhelmed by the thunderous rush of rapture in his loins. Entranced by the flavor of Sebastian's milk, he rolled his head from side to side, moaning lewdly as his lower body was ravished by the dark haired man's devilish mouth. His sac was sucked and nipped, his hole rimmed and prodded, and as Sebastian moved on to swallowing his cock whole, humming whilst doing so, Ciel felt himself lost in it all.

And then he came.

He could not remember much after the white blinding light of torment and delirium transported him to some altered state. Upon opening his eyes, a weary Ciel surveyed the room and wondered of the time. It could have been hours later, he wasn't sure, the candles that had been burning brightly before had been snuffed out and a tray of fresh fruit and crackers were waiting for him on the side table next to the bed.

Bleary eyes searched for his companion, but he was alone in the bed. Confusion settled in his mind, where had Sebastian gone off to? He wondered, sitting up and covering his shivering still naked body with the sheets. It was Sebastian's bedroom, after all, why wasn't he here?

The door clicked open.

"Good morning, Master." Sebastian entered the room.

Somewhere in Ciel's heart, a small bright red piece turned gray and broke off.

Standing before him, holding a silver tray with a cup of tea and a small plate of scones, was Sebastian wearing his butler's uniform.

Ah, Ciel smiled, holding out his hands for his morning tea, so this is true pain.

 

 


	5. Black & Bluer Part 1

_Greetingzzzzzzzz!_

_Another two-part entry! The people spoke and I listened! Bluer is our next "client"!_

_Lemme know what you think!!!!!_

* * *

 The summer heat in New York City had hit a high of 95 degrees with a humidity that could be sliced like a thick piece of cake. Sidewalks felt like concrete frying pans and the fumes from passing cars and trucks, smoggy air and blazing white sun made for a dizzying experience trying to walk from one block to another.

 Corner to corner, the heat and staleness of the busy city streets were causing pedestrians to snarl and bite at one another. It was too hot to be friendly, too hot to smile, too hot to stand the presence of another heat inducing body. Eyes glared at each other and grimacing faces, drenched in sweat, barreled past one another.

 Mey Rin, 22-year-old receptionist/office manager for the Toboso & Co. BDSM club had just had about enough of the summer heat wave. Every day she hopped on the subway, fought her way through crowds, snatched a cup of iced coffee at the corner cafe and walked three blocks south to the corner brick faced building where she was employed. With six-inch black patent heels clicking and lace hot red miniskirt hugging her slim hips tightly, the lovely woman swayed her deliciously firm body to the rhythm of the city beat. She usually sported some style of corset and large Dolce & Gabbana leopard print framed sunglasses. The girl worked it hardcore, even during the sweltering weather.

 Although she showered religiously twice a day, by the time she reached the office, her clothes clung to her in damp wrinkled clumps and her thick hair was frizzy and messy. She knew once she reached her destination she would have time to refresh herself, clean up her appearance, spray some perfume and reapply makeup and deodorant, but milling through the baking metropolis was a struggle.

 She understood struggle. The spritely girl came to New York City five years ago as a runaway from a rat hole small town in Maine. Hitchhiking her way down the pipe to make it to the city that never sleeps, she came wide-eyed with wonderment, innocent and pure with dreams of becoming a model.

 Innocent.

 Her large eyes, perfectly creamy face and ample breasts caught the eyes of only the most degenerate of characters, and before long, she was just another hole and a heartbeat on a seedy corner looking for money before she starved to death. Every night she received a beating from one man or another, every night she gave herself to nameless faces and soulless beasts who couldn't wait to dirty up the little bumpkin girl, every night she cried and heard their laughter as she bled from so many places that she wasn't even sure how she had any blood left in her body to live.

 But she refused to die.

 The days turned into a constant fight to survive the dark ends which she had given herself. The girl with the beautiful head of fiery hair turned away from the drugs she was being offered and sought out ways to make herself known among the street walkers and johns. Pain was a taboo subject among her fellow prostitutes, but it was something new and interesting. It was something exciting and enticing and so she studied the sadistic whims of her clients, began using their belts and ties for bondage, digging her heels into their backs, lighting matches blowing them out and then pressing the still smoldering charred tips against the delicate skin of their scrotums.

 The cries of anguish and ecstasy were rehabilitating.

 And so she was eventually picked up one steamy summer afternoon by a diminutive black haired young woman who promised her a cool office, night hours, no more pain, no more scrounging, no more insecurity. As long as Mey Rin could "Keep a secret" and "Work with the utmost professional and organized manner" life would be filled with money and food. Mey Rin accepted without hesitation.

 She smiled at the memory as she passed by a group of young men in suits handing out pamphlets about being saved by the Lord.

 "Go on and smile for the Lord loves you as well!" One young man cheerfully greeted her as he attempted to shove a booklet into her hands.

 "Suck my dick!" She snapped, slapping his hand away.

 Upon arriving at her building, Mey found her keys and unlocked the wrought iron gate which protected the drab colored door. She entered swiftly, hurriedly slamming the gate behind her and immediately breathed in the cool chilled air of the air-conditioned waiting room. Sighing her relief, she wiped the sweat from her brow and fanned herself, taking deep breaths and rubbing the bridge of her nose where her glasses kept slipping from the perspiration.

 "Hot out there, huh?" A deep, sultry voice greeted her from the dimly lit room.

 She opened her eyes and swallowed hard. "I'm cooked, get me a water before I pass out!" She demanded in a hoarse voice.

 Sebastian had been dusting the surface of her desk; taking care not to disturb the pile of paperwork she had waiting for her. "Give me a moment; I've been chilling some for you since this morning." He reached under her desk where she kept a very compact mini fridge and fetched her a bottled water.

 "Oh thank God!" She gasped, lunging for the cold beverage. Unscrewing the cap, she gulped down the water so quickly that some trickled down the side of her mouth.

 "Honestly." Sebastian shook his head disapprovingly. "No manners whatsoever."

 "Go fuck yourself." She spat, chugging down more water

 "Is it time for our meeting yet?" Ciel walked into the room from the back, wearing a thin, pale blue silk pajama top which reached just an inch past his knees. His small feet were slippered and he wore a sleepy expression on his face. "I wanted to sleep some more, can we do this another day?" He whined, stifling a yawn into the back of his hand.

 "Nope, uh uh, I've been chasing after you guys for this meeting since last week!" Mey tossed the empty bottle into a trash bin next to her desk and motioned for both men to take a seat on the couch. "This won't take long, let me just get settled for a minute or two."

 Sebastian and Ciel nodded and silently took a seat next to each other.

 "Is this not the night dress I purchased for you?" Sebastian whispered.

 "Shut it."

 "It suits you so well."

 Ciel bared his teeth "I said, shut it!" He hissed.

 "Inventory is due next Thursday," Mey interrupted; sitting in her chair she began rifling through her papers as she spoke. "The accountant wants all of my files and receipts in order to make sure your forms are completed before Tuesday."

 Ciel rolled his eyes. "I've plenty of time." He scoffed.

 "Ciel, honey, I don't have time chasing you around for these papers!" Mey gave him a pointed look; she was clearly not entertaining any nonsense today. "There are no orders for new equipment until the inventory list is completed!"

 "I never said that my paperwork would not be done."

 "You're giving me a migraine" she groaned, holding up an order form. "And what's this? Another order for wax? We already have plenty of wax!"

 Ciel shrugged. "That came from central office. Apparently one of my new clients made a special request for _red_ wax."

 "Did they calculate this into his bill?"

 "Yes, yes, just make sure you get it before his first appointment," he waved at her dismissively. "I think it's this week after 8 pm."

 Tapping away at her laptop, the young woman squinted her eyes and then nodded in affirmation. "Um, yeah, it's right here. Lawrence Bluer, age 29, Wednesday, 9 pm."

 "Bluer" Ciel yawned, scratching his chin in contemplation. "I hope he's a good looking fellow."

 Sebastian sucked his teeth. "He's a masochist, Master. He is most likely hideous." He mumbled.

 "Shut it, Sebastian."

 A sudden thought alighted Mey's face. "Sebastian, did you clean up the mouth bits? Lizzie needs them for later."

 Furrowing his brows, Sebastian nodded "She has that client who fancies himself a horse, right?"

 "That's the guy."

 "Yes, I even oiled up the spurs and sharpened the edges."

 Ciel perked up, giving Mey an irritated look "What happened to her Dungeon Monitor?" He scowled. "Why must she use mine for her upkeep?"

 "Relax, Queen Bee." Mey retorted as she placed another form on her desk and began scribbling notes on it. "Edward sprained his wrist so he's going to need a couple of days to heal, that's all."

 "How did he sprain his wrist?" Sebastian inquired.

 Mey looked up and shook her head. "Who knows? She never tells me what her brother does in there with her." Scrunching her nose, she lowered her voice. "I don't get involved with the incest crowd."

 Sebastian's eyes widened "I shudder to think . . . "

 "Shut it, Sebastian." Ciel crossed his legs and huffed. "As if you're one to judge."

 "I never had sex with my siblings."

 "You're an only child!"

 "Done!" With one final signature, Mey completed their paperwork and waved the papers at them. "Here's your schedule for the week, the list of supplies available and your new wardrobe for the Spring. Take it easy with the silk loin cloths, do you know our cleaning bill went through the roof last month because of you?!" She complained.

 Sebastian chuckled. "I tried to tell him that-"

 "Sebastian! I said SHUT IT!"

* * *

Later that evening, at around 12:30 am, the nocturnal activities of Toboso & Co. Were either well under way or finishing up. Ciel stretched his lean body across his bed and sighed as he watched Sebastian cater to their current guest. It was common practice to serve "aftercare" to the clients, especially when administering S&M treatment. Aftercare included hydration, nourishment, medical care, and psychological analysis.

 "A bit tighter, please." William Spears politely asked, holding out his arm to Sebastian. "I cannot have that bandage slip off during my meetings tomorrow."

 Sebastian smiled, wounding the tan colored bandage carefully around the newly treated rope burns on Spears' wrists. "How's that?" He offered.

 William opened and closed his hand, then lifted his arm up and shook his wrist a bit. "Perfect, thank you, Sebastian." He responded contentedly.

 "It is my pleasure, William." Sebastian stood from his kneeling position and took to putting away the medical kit. "I will be back shortly with your tea and snacks."

 "And water!" William cleared his throat. "I believe I strained my voice a bit when Ciel twisted my nipple."

 "Master is good with that, isn't he?"

 Ciel groaned loudly. "Fetch the water, dammit!"

 "Of course, Master."

 "William, is it wrong of me to say, or rather, to point out that, that you were a bit detached tonight?" Ciel rolled over onto to his stomach and rested his chin upon his propped up fists. His legs swung lazily behind him, best at the knees, and Sebastian licked his lower lip as he watched his Master's smooth pink soles wave slowly in the air. Ciel glared at the leering man but chose to ignore him. Instead, his dark blue eyes trained quietly on William. "You were very obedient, a bit too meek. You were more rice pudding than dark chocolate cake, get my meaning?"

 William blushed, looking down at his wounded and treated arms. "Ah, yes, of course, you would notice the change in my demeanor tonight." He sighed. "I had wanted to speak to you about something very important, however, it was such a trying week at work and I did not want to chance missing out on our therapy session."

 Ciel smirked. "I love how you refer to this as therapy." He grinned. "However, even with our discounted rates, you should not waste your valuable time with us if you are not going to thoroughly enjoy it."

 "I will return." Sebastian bowed quickly and left the room.

 William swallowed hard. "I-I have a request."

 Ciel cocked his head. "Do you?" He chirped.

 William wiped his forehead, nervously pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I do." He quaked.

 The door opened and Sebastian entered like a stealthy black cat, carrying a silver tray of tea, biscuits, and a bowl of fresh fruit. Ciel marveled at how softly the tall and well-built man walked, like a black shadow sifting through the room. He was never clumsy, never awkward, and his movements were liquid-like, fluid and graceful.

 "What is it you wish?" Ciel asked coyly, sitting up in bed. "Perhaps something new I can do to you?"

 Jade eyes darted between Ciel and Sebastian, a fine crimson hue painted across William's cheeks. "N-Not exactly . . ." He twittered.

 Suddenly, a burning twisting emotion curled up within Ciel's chest,

 "No!" He yelled, angrily thrusting a finger in Sebastian's direction. "You cannot fuck him!"

 William and Sebastian exchanged stunned looks. "Wh-What?" He stammered, shrinking from Ciel's outburst.

 "You're about to request the Dungeon Monitor be a part of our session, right?" Ciel heatedly accused, hopping off the bed and wagging a shaky finger in front of the shocked man's face. "Well, you can't! I refuse! There's no way that's happening! Forget it! I will not allow it!" He listed up a petite foot and stomped it on the ground like a five-year-old having an old-fashioned tantrum.

 Sebastian slowly lifted his hand to his face and proceeded to unsuccessfully muffle a rather loud burst of laughter.

 "You are mistaken!" William cried. "I would never want to sleep with him! He would rip me apart!"

 "I certainly would!" Sebastian roared, finally doubling over and holding his sides while he guffawed, tears streaming down his reddened face. "I believe my Master is quite possessive!"

 Ciel clenched his fists at his sides, infuriated by the loud clamorous laughter coming from Sebastian and the peaked look on William's face. "Then what the fuck could you possibly want!?" He yelled angrily. "Spit it out you spineless cunt!"

 "M-M-Master!" Sebastian took deep breaths, snorting as he tried his damnedest to stifle his laughing. "Do remember, haha haha! That he is still in aftercare!"

 "Shut it. Sebastian!" Ciel barked, staring menacingly at William. "Answer me, what is your fucking request?"

 "I want to watch!" Spears blurted out, slapping his hands over his mouth.

 Sebastian halted his revelry and stared dumbfounded at the trembling man. "Watch?" He echoed, glancing at Ciel. "Watch me fuck him?"

 "Not that, you idiot!" Ciel snapped. "He probably means he wants to watch me with another customer!"

 "Yes! That's exactly it!" Spears dropped his hands, relieved that his request had been understood so easily. "I want to watch Master with someone else, and maybe, perhaps, give, um, maybe give some . . . direction?" He revealed hopefully.

 Ciel gave Spears a thoughtful look, mulling over the request while thinking ahead of his schedule. Was there someone willing to have another person in the room watching and participating without touching the client or the Master? What kind of excitement or fulfillment was Spears trying to obtain?

 "Tell me your reason for observation" Ciel demanded. He narrowed his eyes and took a few steps towards William. "And do not dare lie to me."

 Sebastian whipped off his belt and wordlessly cracked it loudly between his hands.

 "I-I just want to g-go to the next level!" William screeched, flinching away from Sebastian's threatening gaze. "I-I have this . . . _urge_ , so to speak, to watch you beat someone else!"

 "What I do is not so trite." Ciel placed his hands on his waist and tapped his foot against the carpeted floor. "You should understand this by now, Mr. Spears."

 "I do!" The bespectacled man cried. "I do! I swear I do! But last week when I saw Sebastian help you lift my legs up into the headboard harness, he-he grabbed your arm and . . . and you . . .well, you winced in pain because he grabbed you so hard and I felt . . .I felt . . .aroused!" The neatly dressed man squirmed in his chair, utterly ashamed by his confession.

 Ciel felt the blood in his body rush to his head. Furious and embarrassed, he whipped around to face Sebastian, his eyes blazing furiously. "See?!" He spat. "You stupid idiot! I told you he noticed you touching me!"

 "I merely grabbed you because you lost your balance and nearly fell off the bed." Sebastian defended coolly, coiling his belt around his hand. "Shall I punish him now for misunderstanding my action?"

 "Wait! No!" William cried, covering his head with his arms.

 "Of course not! We're in the middle of fucking aftercare!" Ciel screamed.

 A silence descended among the trio as the wheels of ideas began jot turn. Sebastian and Ciel were in the business of releasing the inner instinctual sexual animal of their clients. Their actions brought relief, strength, pleasure and all sorts of therapeutic results. Who were they to deny one of their most favored customers such a small request?

 "So, you want to direct me?" Ciel turned his attention back to the cowering man. "You mean to tell me what to do?"

 "Y-Yes." He shuddered, his eyes alight with heady expectations. "J-Just a few things, some small novel directions I've had in mind."

 "Fine." Ciel sighed, kneading his temples with his fingers. "I will contact one of my newer clients, someone with a penchant for masochism."

 "Thank you!" William smiled gratefully, clasping his hands together in delight. "I am so very excited!"

 "Water, sir?" Sebastian had looped his belt back around his pants and was presenting the tray filled with goodies to the young man. "We only have ten minutes left."

 "Yes! Gladly!" William grabbed the glass of ice water. "My money is certainly well spent here!"

 Ciel threw himself back on the bed, laid on his side and indicated that he wanted tea by waving his hand at his Monitor. "Jasmine tonight, Sebastian." He muttered, his tired eyes drooping slightly, he was spent beyond belief, the heat of the day and night had finally exhausted him. "I want something light and floral."

 "As you wish, Master."


	6. Black and Bluer Part 2

_Greetingzzzzzzzz!!!!_

_Release the HOUNDS!!!!!!!!_

_Please enjoy and leave kind remarks <3_

_Thanks AnimeCujo for being so good about my bullshit and spoilt ways. I love you!_

* * *

Not every person who came into the Taboso & Co. building was good looking.

But when Ciel received a client who was particularly handsome, Sebastian would sulk and pout for at least a day or two afterwards. It usually earned him a good smack behind the head, a sharp pinch to his ribs, or an hour's long silent treatment from his Master, which in turn always sent Sebastian groveling and sniveling at Ciel's feet. Still, it never failed that good looking and attractive clients grated at the Dungeon Monitor's nerves.

"Your safety word is **_sapphire_**?" A forced smile twitched on the corner of Sebastian's shapely mouth as he studied the new creature standing before him. "Are you certain?"

"Yes."

Studying the glossy head of silky gray hair and cool almond-shaped steel blue eyes, the Monitor had a sudden urge to throw a plastic garbage bag around the new client's head and suffocate him. "Very good." He presented a toothy grin filled with malevolence, "Proceed to the chair, I will continue with your instructions."

"Ok."

Lawrence Bluer, age 29, had too much sex.

He had too much sex _available_ to him.

The card for Taboso & Co. Had been mysteriously left in his coat pocket during a summer siesta party at an upscale Central Park penthouse sometime earlier in the month. Moët cocktails and Asian infusion hors d'oeuvres had made for a delicious, and yet mundane, evening. During that time he was in the middle of juggling three women as his bed partners, and even that thrill was slowly ebbing away as he stared out at the glittering city skyline with his drink in his hand. Before he exited the soirée, several young women had approached him. It was quite easy for the wealthy and undeniably handsome man, to find a warm body to share his covers with. In fact, it was far too easy.

He never needed to search for sex.

He never needed to beg for sex.

He never really _needed_ _sex_.

The playboy who worked only a few hours a day for his father's midtown law firm felt an indescribably deep boredom with life.

At night, in the privacy of his luxury studio apartment, he would strip naked, stare at his reflection in the bathroom mirror and take a razor to his body. He never cut too deep, scars would be troublesome, but he would graze the area around his crotch lightly with the edge of the sharp point and hiss seductively if he nicked his penis and drew blood. It would usually end with jerking off until blood and semen mixed and dripped onto his expensive marble floor.

But was there true satisfaction? No, none at all.

The numerous, and desirable, women he played with tried to keep up with his requests for slappings, spankings, whippings, and bondage, but they failed miserably. It wasn't that they didn't hit hard enough, it was that it seemed so . . . _fake_.

I need a professional, he sighed inwardly, digging into his coat pocket for his keys. Instead, his hand produced a glossy black card.

When he found the card, he immediately called the number. Being a curious man by nature, he was surprised by the cool and yet lovely female voice on the other line.

"What is this number for?" He demanded.

"What do you desire!" Came the calm response.

At once, he understood what the card was for and a sly smile crept across his face.

"I want someone to treat me like the piece of shit that I am." He crowed, closing his eyes as the sensation of what he just said settled into his groin.

"Come this Wednesday, 9 pm. Bring $5000. In cash. Come alone."

Bluer's eyes shot open as the click of the call being ended echoed in his ear. "Wait!" He cried, wincing at the strain in his pants throbbed dully. Something told him this was what he needed, as crazy as it all sounded, he felt no fear, no trepidation.

He only felt relief.

Dialing back the number, he tapped his fingers against his phone, impatiently waiting for the receiver to pick up.

"What do you want?" The voice had turned suddenly curt.

"Red wax." He breathed, gripping the cell tightly. "Please."

Sebastian watched the Bluer strip down to nothing and perch himself on the edge of Ciel's bed. Unlike some of his other clients, Bluer did not need to be coaxed or cajoled into the room nor into removing his clothing. He knew he was in the presence of someone who dwelled in the realm of masochism, and to say that merely delivering a beating would satisfy said person was too simple minded.

Not all of their clients were masochists; some harbored mild to extreme fetishes while others enjoyed the kinkiest of role play and bondage. In the end, masochists were complicated people who desired more than just physical pain, they needed to be cut down to their very core and built right back up again.

"Do remember that you agreed to allow a voyeur in the room." Sebastian reminded him.

Bluer nodded, "Oh, yes, that's not a problem." Taking a moment to admire the 17th-century Victorian styled bedroom, he cleared his throat to gain Sebastian's attention.

"Are. . . are you the one?" Bluer pointed at Sebastian as his eyes took in the elegant gait of the raven haired man. "I-I've never had a man before."

"No, no, heavens no." Sebastian chuckled, unbuttoning his black jacket and removing it. He slung it over the back of the throne chair and proceeded to peel off his white gloves. "I am Sebastian, the Dungeon Monitor."

"Dungeon monitor?" Bluer frowned, "What would that be?"

"I am my Master's watchdog." Sebastian dropped his gloves onto the small round side table next to the throne. "During your session I shall assist, protect, guide, and provide aftercare to the client."

"So, you are a slave-boy of some sorts." Bluer sneered, giving the tall man a critical once over. "Like that "Gimp" fellow from **_Pulp Fiction._** "

Laughing heartedly, Bluer failed to catch the malicious glint in Sebastian's eyes.

"I am no _Gimp_ " He replied in a cool voice.

But I wouldn't mind gouging out those pretty eyes

Rubbing his thighs to remove the chilled feeling in his legs, Bluer glanced about nervously. "So, where is this elusive _Master_?" He quipped.

"Right here." Quick as a flash of lightning, Sebastian raised his hand and brought it down in one savage back slap against the unsuspecting young man's cheek. His head snapped to the side and he nearly rolled off the bed from the blinding blow to his face. Stars exploded in his eyes as he clutched his burning cheek and laid speechless on his side.

"Get him on the floor."

The child-like voice, built up with an authoritative air and malicious intent, froze Bluer in his place. Before he could turn his head in the direction of that voice, rough hands grabbed him from behind and shoved him face down to the carpeted floor. He grunted as his chest hit first, the wind nearly knocked out of him as he fumbled to escape the iron like grip on his arms.

Within a few seconds, his eyes were covered by a padded blindfold and his hands cuffed behind him by what felt like thin leather straps. His legs were free, but someone was standing between them, using their own legs to spread his wide apart. The Adidas taste of sweet metal filled his mouth and he lapped at the cut on the side of his mouth like a thirsty dog.

 _Blood_.

"What delicacy have I here?"

The voice was sweetness mixed with a worldliness well known to Bluer. He could smell a fragrant body looking over his head, floral scents rolling from the freshly showered skin. It was strange, to be bound and prone helplessly on the floor while some dark angel fluttered above him.

His cock ached to be touched.

"Who's there?!" He gasped, lifting his head slightly.

A small hand raked its fingers through the back of his head, grabbing a tuft of hair and wrenching his head back so that his face and throat were exposed.

"Your master is here." Came the angel's voice, "open your mouth."

Bluer did as he was told and dropped his jaw. The darkness he had been plunged into heightened his awareness of smell and sound and the moment he heard a zipper become undone, the musk of a man's want sifted gently into his nose.

"Stick your tongue out you fucking whore."

Again he obediently lolled his tongue out and waited anxiously.

"What would you like now?" The angel voice daintily snickered.

"Ah, I'm not sure. . . perhaps Sebastian's?"

Bluer flinched, he did not recognize the other voice. This must be the voyeur, he realized.

"But Master-!"

"Very Interesting!"

"I thought so as well!"

"But Master-!"

"Do it, Sebastian! It's an order!"

He could feel someone moving about in front of his face while the grip on his hair tightened. Needles of electric pain pricked at his scalp and it sent shivers down his spine. The thrill of being so exposed, so helpless, so blinded and unaware of what could happen next was causing his dick to thrum with desire.

The entrance of a thick and hard cock slipping into his mouth nearly drove him over the edge.

"M-Master-!"

"Oh yes, that looks lovely, Sebastian!"

"Is it possible, if you don't mind, to push it all the way in?"

"You're a voyeur! Don't be so goddamn polite about it!"

The angel voice sounded irritated, but the heavy panting seemed timed with the now rhythmic thrusting of the hot member in Bluer's mouth. He had never tasted a man, but the salty and tangy flavor of the intimate flesh was like nothing he had ever experienced before. It slid in and out, the sizable girth stretching his lips and gagging him slightly, like a piston revving up a car. He could hardly breath and yet he wanted to suck on it, lap his tongue along the swollen veins and drink the precum which was collecting in the back of his throat.

"You seem to be enjoying this, Sebastian."

"I-hah-I only do-hah-as you order, Master!"

"Right. What next, voyeur?"

"Um, I want you to . . . well . . . " The sound of pages being turned fluttered through the air.

"Hurry up! Out with it! Sebastian's about to come in this fucker's mouth and he's pretty useless after an orgasm!"

" _Master_!"

"O-Ok! How about, ah, how about you walk on him?"

The thrusting halted.

"Walk on him?"

"Yes! With those heels on!"

"M-Master-!"

"Take your dick out, Sebastian."

The hot member slipped easily from Bluer's mouth and his head was dropped to its side while he gasped at the air. Saliva trickled from the open and spent cavern, the taste of skin still present and laying heavy on the surface of his tongue.

"You are nothing." The sickly sweet voice whispered hotly into his ear. "You think no one knows how lonely you are with your piece of shit life, but we know the truth."

The darkness started to swell in his chest, Bluer felt a pressure boiling up in his heart.

"Here, in the bowels of our world, everyone has a role. You are no different."

The shock of the glass tipped heels pressing against the small of his back was terrifying. Unable to roll onto his side or shake the person off, Bluer clenched his jaw and writhed as the agony of being punctured over and over again trailed up his back. With every step, the diminutive and yet deadly feet cut into his skin, sending trickled of warm blood down his sides.

"Oh, this is exciting!" The voyeur was clearly enjoying himself. Bluer pulled at his restraints, the excitement of being watched was strangely arousing and he wanted to hear more from that voice.

"M-More!" He begged, arching his back as he spoke in a voice strained with lust and agony. "D-Do more!"

Ciel and Spears locked eyes, their amused faces sporting twin smiles. As Sebastian held Ciel by the waist, balancing him atop the quivering mess that was Bluer, the scarlet eyed man scowled. "I refuse to touch him anymore, Master." He muttered.

"You've no right to refuse me!" Ciel bit back, stepping off Blue's back. His black vinyl micro shorts had ridden up the ass a bit and a scoop of vanilla skin peeked out from under the hem. As he pulled the material out and readjusted his shorts, he caught, at side glance, Sebastian hungrily watching him.

"Heel." He commanded softly, pointing to the floor.

Dropping to his knees, Sebastian lowered his head and remained quiet.

Spears sat on the throne holding a small notebook in which he had jotted down notes before arriving. A man of efficiency and one who was practical by nature, the opportunity presented to him was not to be wasted. He had five fetishes to entertain and he was already down to three left.

"Whipping!" Spears beamed, holding up the small notebook and tapping the page with his finger. "I've made notes here on using the crop whip against his buttocks!"

"Did you just say _buttocks_? Ciel curled his lip in disgust. "Say it properly."

Spears blinked. "Come again?"

Bending over, Ciel grabbed Sebastian by his collar, "Get that pig off the floor and put him over your knees!" He roared in his ear.

Sebastian scrambled to his feet. "Yes, Master!" He cried.

Spears nearly choked on his own breath, watching Sebastian toss Bluer around as if he were a ten cent rag doll. He knew the Monitor was uncommonly strong, however, it was a treat to watch him manhandle a person so easily. Sebastian dutifully pulled Bluer over his lap as he sat on a simply steel chair which was equipped with chains and cuffs attached to the sides and legs. It was usually used for teasing or torturing clients, but today the Monitor himself would be using it.

Bluer gulped audibly, "Yes!" he cried when Sebastian's hands brushed over his bare skin.

"Hold him, Sebastian," Ciel commanded, retrieving a short crop whip from one of his drawers. "Do not let him escape."

Sebastian nodded, "Yes, Master."

Bluer's body was slung over Sebastian's hips, his chest rested against the side of his thigh while his ass was arched into the air. Since he was so tall, his head hung mere inches from the floor.

"Keep that pretty ass still." Ciel cooed, tracing the end of the switch along the crack of his ass. "Now, what did you want me to do?" He craned his neck to catch a glimpse of Spears, who was staring wide-eyed with anticipation. "Say it properly."

Spears shook his head. "I-I already told you-"

"Say it properly."

"Hurt his butt?"

"SAY IT PROPERLY YOU FUCKING MORON!"

"Whip his ass!!!!!" Spears shouted, dropping his book onto the floor and wringing his fists in the air. "Whip his ass till he screams like a bitch!!!"

Sebastian looked startled. "Good God." He exclaimed. "You've turned him into one of us!"

"With pleasure!" Ciel cried happily, lifting his arm up, he landed several sharp snaps against Bluer's pert ass, giving enough force to leave long lines of braised skin but never leaving deep lacerations. The swoosh of the whip cutting through the air gave Bluer only a second to brace himself before the delicious impact of the whip kissed his skin. He reveled in the bolts of pain and, without realizing it, rubbed his erection against Sebastian's leg as his ass was being assaulted. Bluer screamed wearing an ecstatic sweaty face. His voice cracked and broke into laughter and sobs as Ciel relentlessly abused his behind.

"Ciel! It's so. . . so beautiful!" Spears quickly picked up his book and leafed through some more pages with trembling hands. "Wait! I have two more requests! Two more!" He called out.

Ciel dropped the whip and rolled his head from side to side, popping his neck and stretching his weary muscles. "What's next?"

"Hot wax!"

Ciel snapped his fingers "Yes! This pig wanted that as well!"

"Red wax!" Bluer moaned, struggling to get off of Sebastian's lap. "Please, the red wax!"

Already annoyed with having his leg used as a rutting post, Sebastian stood up, holding Bluer under his arm as if he were a sack of laundry and tossed his limp body onto the bed. Brushing his hands as if to rid himself of dirt, he grimaced at the panting mess their client had become. "He raped my leg, Master." He mouthed unhappily.

"Suck it up." Ciel mouthed back.

The preparations for hot wax were a necessity in order for safe play to proceed. Having done hot wax play numerous times before, Ciel practiced caution in order for serious injuries to never occur. As the red wax was heated in a small crock pot stationed on the other side of the room, Sebastian placed a black bed sheet over the surface of the bed and laid Bluer upon it. He had released Bluer's hands only to now shackle them to the wrought iron bed post above his head, and this time, his legs were also shackled and spread-eagled to the posts at the end corners. Their client was bound and still blindfolded, but he seemed not to mind at all.

"While the wax heats up, I'll prepare you," Ciel whispered in Bluer's ear. He had perched himself atop his crotch, grinding his own luscious behind into the strained erection. It delighted the little master to have such a handsome and well-endowed customer beneath him and so he smiled and hummed happily as he lathered up his hands with lavender scented baby oil and proceeded to massage the intoxicating liquid into his client's skin.

The oils would allow the wax to peel off easily, and it provided the customer with some tender loving care before the onslaught of pain came roaring back in. However, he would leave some spots bare in order to rip the wax off and deliver some mouthwatering sensations.

Sebastian stood glowering at the side of the bed, watching with slitted cat eyes as Ciel's nimble fingers kneaded Bluer's impressive muscles.

"Shall I put some here as well?" Ciel purred, pouring oil onto the tip of Bluer's swollen cock. His petite hands worked the shaft roughly, pulling and scraping his nails against the sensitive skin. Bluer hissed and bit his lower lip.

"I want to see you." He spoke lowly.

Ciel stopped his ministrations and looked back at Spears who now had seated himself on the edge of the bed. The man gave a thumbs up and Ciel nodded his agreement.

"So be it." He said, leaning over the man's chest in order to snatch off the blindfold.

The room was dim, but Bluer still had to blink and rapidly flutter his eyes in order to quickly adjust to the scant lighting in the room. What surprised him most was not that the young man straddling him looked like a child of no more than 15, it was the color of Ciel's eyes which took his breath away.

"Sapphire." He whispered.

"Well, that ends it! Come, Master! Off you go!" Sebastian dropped the bottle of oil he had been holding and reached out to grab Ciel off of Bluer. "It was well done as usual, but it is a pity it had to end so soon!" He rambled.

"What?! What the fuck are you doing?!" Ciel slapped Sebastian's hands away, clamping his legs around Bluer's hips. "Get away!!!"

"He said the safe word!" Sebastian insisted, pulling at his master's arms. "He said _sapphire_!"

Bluer shook his head frantically. "No!" He shouted. "I-I didn't! I swear! I didn't mean that!"

"What a shame!" Spears complained loudly, frustrated and annoyed, he closed his book and nearly tossed it across the room "And I was so looking forward to the hot wax play!"

"I was just talking about his eyes!" Bluer shouted, wildly pulling at all four of his restraints, nearly bucking Ciel right off of him. "Don't do this to me! Please! I was just talking about his eyes! His eyes!"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, "I think not." He responded in a clipped tone.

Swatting his hands from his arms, Ciel shoved Sebastian away from his side. "Enough! He didn't mean it!" He yelled. Looking down at the twisted face of his client, he noticed how hard the man was staring at him. "You like the color blue, don't you. . . " He trailed off, peering over his shoulder at the small pot filled with red wax. "But you specifically asked for red wax."

"Red is different . . . red . . . it makes me come." He whispered hotly. "When I see red . . . I want to come."

Ciel motioned for Sebastian to retrieve the pot of wax. "It feels good, doesn't it? To bleed, to run that red all over your body, hm?" The bluenette took purchase of a silver palm-sized ladle from the bowl and scooped up a generous amount of bright cherry tinted wax. "So let's burn this bitch into you." He sneered, his eyes twinkling with deviance. "Let's paint this pretty white canvas a nice shade of fuck me red!"

Bluer threw his head back into the pillow the moment the hot wax pooled onto the middle of his chest. Using the bottom of the ladle, Ciel swirled the heated mixture and traced it around his nipple, taking time to prod the nubs with the hardening wax. Another helping sizzled down the long expanse of his abdomen until it was drizzled slowly over his cock. Ciel did not go near the area where a nest of pubic hair would have made for an interesting "manscaping" ordeal, but he did allow the hot liquid to pool over his tight sac and trickle near his anus.

Bluer huffed loudly, gawking at the sensuous sight of the angel like demon pouring red wax all over his body. "You-You are. . . beautiful!" He gasped, swallowing hard when another helping of wax was poured on the thigh. "I've. . . I've never seen anyone. . . like you!"

"Oh, his look is quite common." Sebastian retorted.

"Shut it!" Ciel pulled at a piece of wax which had dropped onto unprepared skin and watched with excitement as Bluer winced from the pain. "My looks are far from common!"

"May we go on to my final request?" Spears asked, rifling through his notebook. "This one is quite interesting!"

Ciel handed the bowl of wax back to Sebastian and began peeling off the wax from Bluer's body with not a hint of tenderness. "Fire away!" He called out gleefully as Bluer yelped with every pull

Spears pushed his glasses up his nose and read from his book. "The Dom must kiss the Sub."

The crash of the bowl hitting the floor nearly caused everyone in the room to jump clear out of their skin. Ciel stared at Sebastian, who stood motionless and mute with an overturned bowl of wax at his feet.

"Kiss?" Sebastian whispered, his dark red eyes staring dumbly at Spears. "Master kissing the client?"

"Yes! You see, it is quite taboo!" Spears smiled, snapping his book shut. "I researched the role of the Dom and I found it quite interesting how they rarely kiss the Sub! Perhaps this is an area not counted as usual nor normal in your world and so I want to push the envelope and request that Ciel kiss this man!".

Bluer nudged Ciel with his crotch, "If you kiss me, can you bite my tongue?" He asked hopefully.

At a total loss of words, Ciel had no idea what to do. On one hand he had been paid extra by William to submit to his five orders, on the other hand, Ciel had never kissed another person in his life.

Except for Sebastian.

And what did that say about him? He was The Master, a being of power and seduction, of pain and pleasure! There was no way he could lay his lips on just anyone! And kissing was just so much more intimate than even impaling oneself atop some stranger's dick! Kissing meant tenderness, vulnerability, adoration, erotic trust and fulfillment.

And in all his youthful years, only Sebastian was allowed that privilege.

"No." He stated simply, hauling himself off of the bound client, "I will not kiss him."

"But why?!" Spears questioned, "I-I made a request-!"

"I will not kiss _him_." Ciel felt a rush of blood color the apples of his cheeks the moment he felt a pair of garnet eyes lay heavy against him. His dark blue eyes shyly stole a sideways glance at his partner and the heady lull of bashfulness made his stomach flip flop. Sebastian dared a soft snort as he adjusted his collar and turned his face away from his blushing master.

"So cruel!" Bluer's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his body began to convulse violently. His pelvis jutted up and down, the bed shaking from his wild reactions until suddenly, a stream of white hot cum spurted out from his pulsing erection.

"AAHHHHH!!!!!" He howled, thrusting his body into the air until blood seeped from his bound wrists and ankles. The three men in the room watched, wide-eyed and astounded, at what was possibly the most painful orgasm they had ever witnessed.

"Amazing!" Spears breathed, jotting down more notes into his book. "Simply amazing! Rejection seemed to be the strongest stimulant tonight!"

Bluer moaned loudly as wave after wave of euphoria rolled over his trembling body. "This . . . this . . . this is what it . . . really feels like . . . aaaahhhhhhhhh." His face burned bright from the orgasmic glow and he continued to pant and stare at the ceiling in shock and awe.

Ciel stood next to Sebastian, his eyes fixed on the now quivering pile of man on his bed. "You're going to have quite a time cleaning all of this up tonight." He muttered.

"This was well worth it," Sebastian smirked, arrogantly tilting his chin up. "I have been restored both emotionally and mentally."

"What nonsense are you talking about, fucking idiot!" Ciel snapped, looking up at the smug faced man. "How are you restored?"

"My Master will have no one but me." Sebastian leaned down until his lips were hovering directly above Ciel's mouth. "Only I may taste what is truly you, my Master, my Ciel."


	7. The Chamber of Secrets - Part I

_Greetingzzzzzzz!_

_Ok Vanitypride! Once again, I follow your orders lol_

_Hope you all enjoy the latest installment!_

* * *

Role play is known as one of the more desirable activities in the world of BDSM.

At least, that is what it is supposed to be . . .

""Harry Potter."

"Yes."

"Harry . . fucking . . . Potter"

"Again, yes-"

"Are you kidding me!?"

"Dammit, Ciel!" Mey Rin slammed her hand palm down onto the surface of her desk and bared her teeth at the scowling young man standing over her. The usually cool, calm, and collected office manager was at her wits end and she fought the animalistic urge to lunge out of her executive styled chair and throttle the fuming man. "I'm not in the business of making jokes here!" She snapped irritably, shoving a contract into his hands. "So quit complaining and take the appointment!",

Since she walked into the building on a sunny Saturday afternoon, shortly after lunchtime, her workload seemed to triple. Between new customers, another call for inventory from the higher ups, an hour meeting with the accountant, plus payroll, the last thing she needed was an attitude from Ciel. The fact that he was the biggest draw amongst every one of the Doms and Subs she supervised allowed him some benefits and allowances the other employees did not have; however, he was spoiled and often acted entitled whenever he was handed over an assignment or request he did not want to comply with.

"No, you are in the business of making jokes if you're asking me to do a Harry Potter themed fantasy!" Ciel was more than cross with her after receiving his work order. "This is bullshit!" He spat, arrogantly throwing the required form back at her. "Isn't that shit bordering on pedophilia?! I told you I wasn't going to do that! Didn't I? I'm not playing some under aged motherfucking from wizard land!!"

Pointing a bright red fingernail at him, Mey Rin narrowed her eyes and snatched up the paper with her other hand, nearly crumpling it into a ball., "The client is Congressman Chamber's only son, Alastair, and he's paying a ridiculous amount of cash upfront for your private services!" She held up the signed, and very wrinkled, document, tapping on the lower left hand sign to highlight the rather hefty number circled in bright red sharpie. "You can play Deathly Hallows Harry Potter! I don't give a rat's ass! Just do as you're fucking told!" She ordered through gritted teeth.

Not one to be intimidated so easily, Ciel returned her murderous glare with one of his own. "Ridiculous is right!" He cried, childishly stomping his small booted heel against the carpeted floor. "A politician's son? They're the worst kind of customer!  I refuse this assignment!"

Sebastian looked up from the latest issue of Wine & Dine magazine he had been reading while lounging on the waiting room couch and frowned. "Master, you simply cannot refuse." He reminded, licking his thumb and turning a page. "Our contract with Toboso & Co. Clearly states-"

Ciel whirled around and threw a pen he had snatched up from Mey's desk, narrowly missing his Monitor's face. "Shut it, Sebastian!" He yelled. "Speak only when you are spoken to!"

Mey sighed tiredly, fishing out another pen from her desk drawer. "Out of everyone here you fit the description the best!" She informed him, tapping the pen against the folder with the assignment. "And Sebastian's right, according to your contract, you can't refuse."

"What about Lurch here?" Ciel angrily jerked his thumb at Sebastian who continued to calmly read an article on this Summer's most highly rated sparkling white wines." How's he fitting into this wizard bullshit!?" He yelled. "I'm not going to be the only one making a damned fool of myself!"

Mey shrugged, "He can be Snape." She offered with a smile.

Ciel threw his hands up in frustration and gave the red headed woman a hateful look. "Oh, now that's complete bullshit!" He yelled once again, causing Mey to cover her ears and pray that a piece of the ceiling would crack, break off, and land squarely on the little demon's head. "Fucking Snape?! That's all you can say to me?! What about my fucking pride?!"

The door separating the waiting room and the multitude of "Service Rooms" creaked open. "Stop being such a little bitch about it and accept the job!" A voice light and musical, but heavy with poisonous intent, came fluttering in like a thorny winged butterfly. "Pride is surely not a trait you have any right to claim!"

Sebastian bent the corner of one of the pages where a delightful list of red wines best served with Western styled beef dishes and made a mental note that sometimes the less said, the better. "Good afternoon, Lizzie." He greeted the young woman entering the room with a curt nod. "Hello Edward."

Elizabeth "Lizzie" Midford sauntered past Ciel with a smug air, dressed in a candy pink Egyptian cotton robe and glittery rhinestone accented heeled slippers. Pugnacious breasts practically poured themselves from the slotted top and her golden curls spilled messily about her shoulders. She gave Ciel a discerning look and click clacked her way over the couch, taking a seat besides Sebastian. She smiled prettily at the unamused man and waved to her partner to come sit.

Her Dungeon Monitor, Edward Midford, had trailed behind her like a panting puppy, immediately dropping to the floor and curling at her feet. Although he shared Sebastian's identical infatuated adoration for their masters, the situation between Lizzie and Edward was a bit more . . . complicated.

"She's your sister, for God's sake!" Sebastian huffed, finally fed up with the disturbing scene. He rolled up his magazine and swatted Edward sharply against the side of his head. "Stop groveling at her feet, it's disgusting!" He spat.

Ciel ignored the yelp from Edward and gave a hard stare at Lizzie, "No one asked you for your useless opinion." He growled.

Lizzie gathered her expensive robe around her knees and rubbed the reddened spot on Edwards's temple with her French manicured toes, "I can't stand listening to your whining." The jade eyed girl pouted. "And tell your Doberman bitch to keep his hands off of my Eddie!"

"It hurts, Lizzie!" Edward whimpered, nuzzling her petite feet with his nose. "Make it better!"

"You're wearing leather pants, chains, and twin nipple rings and yet you claim I hurt you?!" Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Again, disgusting."

"If you don't want to hear my voice, go drag your fat ass back to your room and eat another cookie!" Ciel was more than happy to insult to his overly indulged nemesis. "Or a leg of lamb." He added spitefully.

Pushing Edward backwards with her feet, Lizzie bolted up from the couch. "You crybaby bitch! I'm not fat!" She cried, her face twisted with rage. "Not fat at all! I'm cute! Much cuter than you!"

Edward scrambled to his feet "She's not fat!" He defended. "She's much cuter than all of you!"

"Stay out of their bickering, Edward," Sebastian advised, rising up from the couch and stepping in front of the seething man. "And mind your tone towards my master." He warned lowly. "Unless you want me to mind it for you."

Not one to stand down, Edward tilted his chin up proudly and met Sebastian's glare with one of his own. "She's my sister, I'm not minding my business!" He declared boldly. "And I'm not afraid of you!" Sebastian smirked and took a step towards the gangly man. The swift and abrupt movement made Edward flinch back as if trying to thwart a blow to the face. His cheeks reddened with shame as he lowered his arms from the protective block he had made.

"I-I don't like anyone calling her fat." He stuttered, trying to reclaim some of his own wounded pride. "She's my baby sister, and she's got the loveliest figure in this entire place!"

Sebastian patted his chest and gulped, "Please do not remind me," He bristled with a pained look on his face, "I do not wish to regurgitate my last two meals."

Having had enough of the nonsense between the four seemingly grown adults, Mey slipped off her bright orange snakeskin stiletto shoe and began banging it like a gavel against her desk. "Will you all just shut the fuck up!!!!" She shouted, wielding the shoe around like a pointer at the stunned group. "Elizabeth, go freshen up for your 9 o'clock!  He's looking to get tied up to a pole, dressed as a lamb and humiliated so you're going to have to save your energies since he paid for an extra hour."

Lizzie delivered a smart salute and bowed slightly to the irate office manager, "Yes ma'am!"  She chirped. "My Little Bo Peep costume is already hanging in my dressing room."

"I made a batch of chocolate chip cookies just for you, my princess!" Edward whispered in her ear as he scooped her up in his arms and started towards the backdrop.

"Thank you, sweetie." She giggled, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. "Such a good big brother."

Sebastian swallowed hard, "Damn it all to Hell, I just threw up in my mouth." He muttered.

"Shut it, Sebastian," Ciel mumbled.

"Back to you, you oh-so inglorious bastard! You who has the unbelievable nerve to talk about pride when last night you pissed on your clients back!" Mey was far from finishing her outburst. Her face had a wild look on it which spoke of last nerves being snapped., and she shook the shoe at Ciel and Sebastian as if she were going to use it as a weapon. "I purchased the robes and accessories and placed them in your closet! The client will arrive at 10 pm so take a nap, have a snack, and prepare yourself, you insufferable fucking brat!"

Clicking his tongue in disdain, Sebastian pursed his lips at Mey. "The bastard part was wholly unnecessary." He scoffed. "And he gave him a Golden Shower, please use the correct terminology."

Mey curled her lip menacingly. "Don't you fucking start with me, Michaelis-"

"Fine." Ciel sighed loudly, grabbing Sebastian by the leather spiked dog collar around his neck and dragging him forcibly to the back room. "I'll be Harry-Fucking-Potter."

"Yes, you fucking will you little midget shit!" Mey hollered after him, almost flinging her shoe at the exiting pair.

"M-Master!" Sebastian choked out, his fingers clawing at the constricting piece around his throat as he stumbled clumsily after Ciel. "I-I-ACK! I have a question!"

"What?" Ciel came to a halt right outside of his bedroom, releasing the out of breath man and shoving him brutally against the hallway wall. "And if this about whether I'm going to fuck the client, you better think twice before opening your mouth!" He threatened.

The raven haired man rubbed the skin around his neck and cast his eyes down to the floor. A hot red blush painted itself across his face as he mumbled incoherent phrases to an annoyed Ciel.

"Speak up!" Ciel barked. "I can't hear you!"

Sebastian looked at his glowering master and bit his lip nervously.

"Who is Snape?"

Ciel now understood what blind rage must feel like.

"Fuck my life."

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"We have one hour before the client shows up." Dressed in only a deep royal blue velour robe, Ciel sat on his stomach in the middle of his king sized bed busily tapping away on his iPad. His legs were bent at the knees, waving back and forth, as he tried to digest as much information on Harry Potter as possible. "And I'm still not getting what he finds so erotic about some four eyed twink child with a scar on his head!"

Sebastian knitted his brows, carefully researching on his own tablet as he sat motionless on the edge of the bed. "Master, he does have a wand." He pointed out.

"So do I. " Ciel grumbled, swiping to the next site. "Ok, my character is strong hearted, sometimes vulnerable, has an unshakable sense of justice and understands the difference between right and wrong. He suffers from losing his parents, having really shitty family members raising him, and is expected to become the all-powerful savior of the world while some inhumanly tall, pale, demonic creature, whose name cannot be mentioned, is Hell bent on destroying him." Ciel lifted his head up and stared at Sebastian.

"Yeah, I think I can do this." He stated in a clipped tone.

"My master is trying to be sarcastic again." Sebastian snickered, placing the tablet down and eyeing the young man who had still not changed into his outfit. "As I recall, you love saying my name."

"Shut it, Sebastian."

"Actually, you love screaming out my name-"

"I said, shut it!" Rolling over to his side, Ciel grabbed a pillow and swung it at the laughing man who easily caught it in midair and placed it back on the bed.

"Master." Sebastian's voice suddenly lowered into a husky rich whisper. "We have one hour, may I prepare you?" The dark scarlet eyes scanned Ciel's lean legs with barely disguised hunger. "It has . . . been awhile."

Taken aback by the sudden change in his Monitor's demeanor, Ciel flitted his eyes away from Sebastian's gaze, feeling the burn of uncommon shyness rising on his cheeks. "W-What do you mean?" He stuttered nervously. Fiddling with the ties on his robe, Ciel sat up, facing away from Sebastian. "I don't need help getting ready for a client."

"I don't want to prepare you for the client." Sebastian purred seductively, crawling slowly onto the bed towards his delicately framed prey. "I want you for myself before he lays his filthy hands on you." He whispered hotly into Ciel's ear, sending a cool shiver up his master's back. "I promise I will was you thoroughly before he enters the room."

Ciel closed his eyes and tilted his head back until he could feel Sebastian's mouth gently suckling on the side of his neck. Long fingers stealthily slipped the robe down the sides of his arms and traced the frail slope of his back. Sebastian's touch was feather light, lovingly cautious and deliciously satisfying. Ciel had undergone the brutal force of his monitor's strength before, but now he was experiencing something so docile and innocent, that it actually made him wonder if something was wrong.

In their line of work, they had both discovered the joy and exhilaration of bondage, rough play, and submission. It both excited and frightened them to the extent of heightening their bodies sensitivities. Orgasms were mind blowing and whatever darkness they shared in their wounded hearts and cryptic pasts were instantly lightened after their escapades.

But tonight, Sebastian's caresses were far too meek and they left Ciel feeling uneasy and anxious.

"Sebastian, what is it?" Ciel opened his eyes and craned his neck to the side in order to face his partner. What he saw astounded him and he was at a loss for words as to why and how this was happening.

Sebastian was crying.

Not the type of messy, ugly, primal crying they both were used to among their clients; steady droplets of tears dripped quietly down Sebastian's unaffected face as he stared longingly into Ciel dark blue eyes. His elegant face was not contorted in any shape or fashion and so it confused Ciel as to why tears were falling freely from the Crimson eyes he knew so well.

"W-Why?" Was all he could muster, his mouth had gone dry and he could barely hear his own voice. A trembling hand reached up and cupped Sebastian's face. "Why?"

"It hurts." Was the only forced explanation Ciel received from Sebastian before he was pulled into his arms and devoured. Sebastian's mouth engulfed Ciel's, sucking and biting at his lips as he blanketed the smaller body underneath his own. The robe was parted, revealing Ciel's naked beauty, and before Ciel could utter another word, Sebastian had removed his own clothing and pressed his muscular mass against him.

Although Ciel was utterly confused by what was happening, he still complied, spreading his legs far apart as their bodies began to rock against one another, the alluring smell of sweat and perfume intermingled with the sounds of the creaking bed and panting breaths. Sebastian had wrapped his arms around Ciel and was rubbing his hardened want against his master's crotch, finding immense pleasure in the tangling of their slick cocks.

Ciel watched with fascination as Sebastian sucked on his two fingers, laving the digits with saliva until they were totally drenched. Taking a deep breath, the young man braced himself for the entering and stretching of his hole. When Sebastian prepared him, he would always hit the sweet spot which would send him into blinding pleasures. No one was allowed that honor, no one was given the right to be inside of him, only Sebastian.

"Ah! Right there!" Ciel cried out, thrusting his lower half up into the air, forcing Sebastian's fingers to go deeper inside. "Don't stop! Don't stop!"

His hips jerked erratically as he thruster harder into the fingers, jutting them deeper until he could feel Sebastian's knuckles grazing his inner liner past the tight ring of muscles. Suddenly, the fingers were removed and the aching emptiness Ciel was left with caused him to curse his partner.

"Fuck it all, Sebastian!" Ciel swore, grabbing a fistful of Sebastian's hair and wrenching his head to the side. "I was almost there!"

Blood red eyes stared coolly at the flustered man, causing Ciel to shrink back into the bed. As an apology was about to be given, a searing lightning bolt of pain shot through Ciel's entire body.

Sebastian had sheathed himself into his master without warning nor hesitation. His entirety filled the diminutive man straight to the hilt.

"Fuuuuuuuck!" Ciel cried, throwing his head back in agony as his body was pounded into mercilessly by the giant man above him. His legs shook terribly as Sebastian pinned them back, his hands planted firmly on the back of each thigh, and the creaking bed turned into a shrill chorus and squeaks while Sebastian jack hammered into the helpless man. Flailing his arms in a vain attempt to stop Sebastian's savage assault against his hole, Ciel scratched and clawed at him until his arms grew tired of their fruitless efforts. Sebastian's raw strength was frightening.

Ciel had no safe word, he had no way of telling Sebastian to stop, he honestly never thought he would need to place limitations since Sebastian always listened, always obeyed.

As he laid there on the bed, being pummeled like a piece of meat on a cutting board, Ciel closed his eyes and allowed himself to be manhandled. In no time at all, he felt the man shudder and pump himself into Ciel a few more times before the sensation of hot liquid spurting within him came. It stung the outer ring and oozed steadily as Sebastian slipped his now limp cock out of the abused hole.

"Ciel." Sebastian panted, sweat dripping from his chin as he hovered over his master's face," Ciel-"

Holding up his hand in front of Sebastian's face, Ciel pressed his lips into a tight thin line before he spoke. "Prepare my bath." He ordered in a trembling voice, pushing Sebastian back away from him as he sat up, wincing at the sharp throbbing pain in his lower back. His eyes stung from unshed tears and it blurred his vision as he rubbed the back of his hand across his face. The pungent smell of sex and blood filled the air and Ciel was almost afraid to look down between his legs.

But the thick liquid nestling between his buttocks was not going anywhere. Taking a deep breath, he allowed his eyes to trail down his body until the bright red splotches on the bed sheets confirmed his fear. Sebastian moved closer to him in an effort to use a part of the bed sheet to stop the deep red rivulets, but Ciel immediately slapped his hands away from him.

"Don't!" He snarled, rage and hurt gathering up like a small army within his eyes. "Do not ever, ever, touch me again."

"Ciel-!"

"Prepare my bath and then get the fuck out!" Ciel ordered. He swung his legs over and hopped off of the bed, nearly doubling over from the excruciating pain throbbing in his backside. Normally, he was the Dom doling out the punishment, never in all his years did he ever experience such treatment.

Sebastian remained on the bed, his shimmery long bangs hung like curtains around his face as he bowed his head quietly.

"Did you hear me?!" Ciel gashed his teeth as he stumbled towards the bathroom. "Prepare my bath and the get the fuck out!" He repeated, slamming the door open and standing by the threshold, waiting for Sebastian to move. "I've less than an hour to get clean of this Goddamn mess you've made of me!"

With a dutiful nod, Sebastian stood from the bed and walked past Ciel without sparing him a glance. He knew it would be of no use to apologize, beg for mercy, nor try to explain what he had done. A line had been crossed, a very clearly drawn line between the Master and his Monitor, and some actions could just not be undone.

Within ten minutes, a piping hot bath had been drawn, complete with healing herbs and fragrant  oils. Clean towels had been set aside complete with a hair brush, razor, bottle of moisturizing lotion, robe, and talcum powder. Once Ciel had eased his battered body into the steaming water, Sebastian had gone out to fetch a pitcher of fresh iced lemon and cucumber water and a plate of fresh strawberries with a bowl of Chantilly lace cream.

The sharp bolts of pain the moment Ciel's bottom touched the heated bath caused him to moan aloud and screw his eyes shut, but he forced himself into the medicated bath and held in any more sounds of protest. Delicate swirls of faint blood circled in the body and then disappeared.

"Why can't I disappear like that?" Ciel murmured into the water.

Following the order, Sebastian remained outside of the bathroom as his master exited the tub and did his own preparations. Standing like a statue at the other end of the room, Sebastian watched with a keen eye as Ciel hobbled forth from the bathroom and began rifling through the costumes he was expected to wear.

"I do not want you here while I am servicing the client. " Ciel informed him in a voice both monotone and empty.

Sebastian shook his head, "No!" He responded vehemently. "That is not possible nor acceptable!"

"I don't want you here with me!" Ciel roared, gripping the articles with such force that his knuckles went bone white. "You took me somewhere I didn't want to go! Do you realize that?!"

"But Master-!"

"Don't call me that!" Ciel cried out. "I'm not your fucking master anymore! Get out of my sight! I don't need someone like you who I can't even trust!"

"You don't . . . you don't, trust me?" Sebastian frowned, clenched his jaw, fighting the immense hurt slamming against his heart. "But you will trust your life, your body, your well-being, with some stranger?"

"I am capable of taking care of myself." Ciel retorted. "I survived without you by my side for many years, I know I can still do so."

"You thought that was surviving?"

Ciel released an empty humorless laugh. "I thought I was safe with you."

Turning wordlessly on his heel, Sebastian promptly left the room.

"Not even an argument. " Ciel muttered as he sifted through the wardrobe, his fists ruthlessly pounding into the material. "He gave up so fucking easily. Not like I would forgive that beast, no way, I'm not forgiving him for this!"  


	8. The Chamber of Secrets Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient! This chapter has a part 3 coming up soon so don't worry about having to wait long, I'm on a good writing streak here lol  
> If you haven't already checked out my new Fan Fic "In The Heart of a Maelstrom" then please do! It's a pirate Kuro story. 
> 
> And show love for  
> AnimeCujo's "The Ninth Life"  
> demoneyes "Death Watch"  
> and ANYTHING Gargoyle writes!!!!!  
> Let's support our fellow artists!

"Bah bah black sheep! Have you any wool!” Lizzie sang in an airy and child like voice as she pranced around the client, her lacy white petticoat swirling around her shapely legs.

“Baaaaahhhhh baaaaaaahhhhh!” The client brayed, crawling about on his hands and knees and wearing an adult sized woolly black lamb outfit. “Baaaaaaaahhhhhhh, baaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!”

Sebastian looked up from his favorite wine magazine and rolled his eyes.”Stupid.” He muttered, turning over to his side as he stretched his long body on the plush pink and white couch. Propping his head up against his hand, his dark red eyes watched with amusement at the silly scene before him.”In all my years I've never quite grasped the allure of “fuzzies” and that ridiculous practice of shaving.” He drawled.

Lizzie stopped skipping about and glared at the languishing man with menacing eyes. “Shut up! And why are you even here?!” She scowled, pointing her hooked staff at Sebastian.”You said you were going to leave once my client came and you're still here!”

Edward, who had been standing quietly next to the couch the entire time, gave Sebastian a haughty side glance.”Don't pay him mind, sister. He's in a bad mood.” He snickered, "Ciel kicked him out today and won't allow him back in."

“Baaaaaahhhhhh!!!!” The client moaned, nuzzling his cloth snout against Lizzie’s leg.

“Hush, little lamb.” She cooed.”Mama’s busy right now.”

Turning to face Sebastian, her brilliant green eyes widened in surprise."Your Master sent you away?" She gasped with feigned sympathy, covering her pretty mouth with her fingertips."You poor neglected thing!"

Now, it wasn't just the snobbish air in Edwards tone, nor the crescent moon shit-eating grin on Lizzie's face which pissed off Sebastian. Nope, he had not a care for what the gruesome twosome felt towards him.

It was the fact that they were right.

Now that pissed him off.

"Your brother had his cock sucked off by Grell last week." Sebastian calmly informed her, licking his lips slowly and thumbing through some more pages of his magazine."I watched simply out of morbid curiously. Truth be told, I almost threw up"

Edward flinched, his startled face blanched to a starch white, giving away his guilt."S-Sebastian!" He cried, his lips trembled with a strange mixture of fear and rage."Y-You promised not to tell!"

A slow and sly grin slid easily across Sebastian's face "I lied." He chuckled. “Now, fuck off.”

Lizzie clenched her jaw, a hot scarlet blush erupted from the base of her swan white neck all the way to her ears. Although her face remained stone cold and still, the lace trimmed cotton white bow which rested securely on top of her golden curls trembled.

Ballet slippers moved like feathery air along the carpeted floor, but to Edward, the swishing sound thundered and clapped as his sister advanced towards him, her jade eyes laser focused on the quaking man.

"You allowed that faggot to taste you?!" She growled, raising her cane above her head, causing Edward to shrink back until he was flushed with the wall.

“No! I-I mean yes! B-But you don't understand!” He stuttered in a voice so squeaky, he almost sounded like a frantic teenaged girl. His hands flew up, waving erratically in front of his face as if trying to dodge a full frontal attack. “I need release! I need release just like everyone else! You won't give me release and I needed release and he was there and-!”

Tulip lips curled into an ugly snarl. "You know how much I despise that piece of shit!!!" She spat. “No one touches you! No one except me!

In one swing, she connected the cane with a thick smack against the side of Edward’s head and sent him sprawling like a broken reg doll, across the floor. Upon hitting the floor, Edward curled into a fetal position and wept bitterly, pleading for mercy from the irate female.

“Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!” The client brayed, stomping his hands and knees against the floor. “Baaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!”

“Shut your stupid pie hole, fucking maggot!” She roared, spinning around and flinging the cane across the room, thankfully narrowly missing clocking her client in the head. “You fucking piece of pork shit motherfucker!”

\---------------

Down the hallway and around the corner, past several locked bedrooms, Ciel waited impatiently for his newest client. Dressed impeccably in black short shorts, a white sleeveless button down collared shirt, maroon knee high socks, black Oxford penny loafers, striped maroon and gold tie, black cloak, and round black framed glasses, the young man felt completely and utterly ridiculous.

Rubbing the itchy fake lightning tattoo on his forehead, Ciel wondered why the universe loved to screw him dry fisted. He was seated on his throne like chair with his legs crossed and head rested against a balled up fist. The role of the pampered prince was played exceptionally well by the spoiled Master, but something was missing. Usually at that time, Sebastian would offer him a cup of tea, a scone, a sweet, a blowjob, or a neck rub. Looking around the empty room, Ciel felt a hollowness deepen in the middle of his chest.

“Asshole.” He grumbled.”Not even an attempt for my forgiveness.” The indignation he felt was chewing away at his pride, much like a he was currently chewing on his bottom lip. If he weren't mindful, he would end up slicing it open and drawing blood.

He wiped a drop of saliva from the corner of his mouth with his fingertip and wondered if he was fully prepared for what the evening had in store for him. It bothered him immensely to feel jittery before a “show”, after all, he was a professional, and a masterful jone at that. Being the most sought after and requested Dom spoke volumes of the young man's skills. His confidence in the way he dominated his clients was unmatchable, but that wasn't the cause of his uneasiness.

From the very beginning, Sebastian had always been by his side.

A Dungeon Master was a clear necessity; a talented Dungeon Monitor was a rare treasure.

Before their falling out, Sebastian had helped Ciel with an extensive amount of research in the Harry Potter series. The older man had gone as far as to leave handwritten notes on small violet tinted pieces of paper on Ciel's boudoir along with small wrapped pieces of strawberry hard candy. These little morsels were Ciel's favorites and often times when the game grew tiresome, Ciel would pop one in his mouth for instant energy boosts.

Sebastian was always considerate and aware of his master's needs which made him an enviable pet amongst the other Doms. Even the subs pined for a Dungeon Monitor as useful and engaging as the tall and handsome man.

He was Ciel's soldier, his knight, his dog, and his lover.

Lover?

Ciel scowled, tossing his head back and emitting a dry humorless laugh.

“Stupid.” He berated himself. “As if I could love anyone.”

There was no room, he had figured a long time ago, for love to reside within his wounded and tattered heart. Growing up with an abusive family, running away as a teen, prostituting, himself in order to survive without starving to death; these were the ingredients to a loveless heart. People were disappointing creatures, animals who only cared about meeting their owns ends. Who was there to save him as a child? Why hadn't anyone picked him off the street before he had been raped and beaten countless times by rough and evil men?

No one really cared about anyone.

Look at what happened with us. Ciel reasoned, thinking back on his encounter with Sebastian. He had opened himself up to his Dungeon Monitor and in turn, the man stepped over the boundaries and had caused him unbelievable pain. But it wasn't so much the physical which devastated Ciel; it had been the ache left within his heart.

For a brief moment, Ciel thought he could have actually loved Sebastian.

The soft knocking on his door jarred him from his gloomy thoughts, and upon realizing the time, Ciel swallowed hard and steadied his resolve. The night would go on, he would do his job and he would do it exceptionally well.

With or without Sebastian.

“Here we go.” He sighed, rising from his chair and nearly tripping over the cloak. Cursing inwardly, he gathered up the fabric and stomped over to the door.

Swinging his door open, Ciel bowed gallantly. “Welcome to Hogwarts!” He exclaimed, forcing a tight smile at the gentleman standing before him. “And who may you be, sir?”

Cold lavender eyes stared intensely at the robed man.

After a few seconds pause, Ciel grew imitated and finally straightened up. “I say, sir.” He spoke evenly, adjusting the robe around his shoulders. “Welcome to Hogwarts, my name's Potter, Harry Potter. Who may you be?” He waited, shifting from one booted foot to the other while the client stood, dressed in a long grey robe, remained silent. His eyes continued to study Ciel with an unbearably cold stare.

Ciel felt a prickling heat behind his neck and knew instantly that something was off. This was supposed to be Congressman Chambers son, Alestair. He wasn't exactly a prominent member of society, in recent news he had heard that the young man's wife had filed for divorce, and he certainly had a strange expression on his face. Gripping the doorknob tightly, Ciel made a judgment call and started to close the door.

“Wait, are you alone?” The gentleman stepping over the threshold, he placed an white gloved open hand against the door and held it open. “Where is your partner?”

Bewildered by the man's behavior, Ciel decided that his street smarts should take over. “He went to the bathroom.” He lied. “He should be here any minute now.”

“Is that so?” Violet eyes narrowed, peering right through the obvious. “You cannot request my name.” He announced coolly.

Ciel's eyes widened.”O-Oh?” He stammered in a hushed voice, stepping back away from the man. “Why’s that?”

The customer entered the room; his face a mask of stone and ice. Long light blond hair was pulled in a tight ponytail and he wore a white suit underneath the robe. Ciel's eyes quickly scanned his frame and he instantly knew that he would never be able to overpower the man if he absolutely had to.

The client is here for specific reasons, he told himself, trying hard to ward off the panic brewing in his stomach. He's here for domination, I should not be afraid, he assured himself.

“Potter.” The man spoke in a voice tinged with what seemed to be an authentic English accent. “Do you know who I am?”

Fucking weirdo, Ciel thought with annoyance. “Well, obviously not.” He snapped.”I did ask you twice for your name!”

The man smirked, untying the robe and allowing it to drop to the floor. Ciel caught sight of the hard bulge between his legs and felt an almost instant surge of revulsion.

“Disgusting.” He thought miserably.

“Dear boy.” Chambers reached out and gently caressed the side of Ciel's face, cupping his cheek and holding it firm. “I am He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.”

The fuck? Ciel frowned as he mentally worked over every note Sebastian had given him. This man was certainly not Snape, not Ronald, not Dumbledore….

Shit.

Fuck.

_Holy Fuck._

Ciel bit his lip and fought to keep his flip flopping stomach from causing him anymore anxiety. I am The Master, he reminded himself.

“Pleased to meet you, Dark Lord.” He smiled. “Now get on your fucking knees.”

The man smiled broadly, suddenly digging his nails into Ciel’s skin. “I think not.”

In a flash, Ciel was sent stumbling onto the floor by a brutish punch to the side of his head. His ears rang as he gathered himself into a fetal position and felt his skull pulse painfully from the hammer-like connection.

The sound of the doors slamming shut and the click clack of the lock sent Ciel into survival mode. He scrambled to the edge of his bed and grabbed the duvet with both hands, pusing himself up onto his knees and firmly gripping the side of the mattress.

Just as he was about to let loose a call for help, Chambers swooped down and circled his fingers around Ciel’s thin neck, effectively cutting off his air supply. Ciel clawed at offending hands, frantically kicking his legs and gasping for air like a fish out of water.

“I was all ready to rid myself of your Monitor.” His captor growled into his ear while fiercely shaking the petite man.”But this works out even better, don't you agree?”  
\---------------------

“Nice going, Sebastian.” Mey Rin shouted, slapping a bill on her desk and pointing a shaking finger at the sullen faced man standing in front of her desk. “I've never ever EVER had to give a fucking refund in all my time here! A refund! A FUCKING REFUND!”

“First time for everything.”

“Bullshit first time for fucking everything!” She yelled, crumpling up the paper and flinging it against his chest. “This is coming out of your paycheck every week until it's paid back in full!”

Sebastian said nothing.

The young woman flung herself into her chair and covered her face with her hands. “Fuck! Why would you fuck around like that?!” She dropped her hands onto her lap and gave Sebastian a questioning look. “You of all people know better than that! Messing up someone's therapy session? Do you realize the amount of damage you could have caused on Lizzie and Edward’s reputation? Not to mention how this can possibly affect the client!”

Sebastian's eyes remained glued to his feet, his hands folded in front of him as he listened to Mey Rin berate him. He deserved every harsh comment, every cursed word, everything. Because he had lost Ciel, nothing seemed to fit as it should. Where did he belong now? What purpose did he serve if he wasn't standing by his little masters side?

“I'm quitting.” He whispered, unable to raise his eyes and look at the now dumbstruck expression on Mey’s face. “I will be leaving tonight once I've gathered my belongings.”

“Are you fucking with me?” Mey bolted from her seat and slammed her hands down on her desk, rattling every pen and pencil until they rolled off of the edge and clattered onto the floor. “The fuck are you thinking? I'm not serious about cutting your pay like that! We’ll make it up in no time-!”

“It's not about that.” Sebastian interrupted, holding up a hand. “I don't care about the money.”

Mey shook her head. “Don't do this, Sebastian. There aren't many places people like you and me belong in and you running again, running away instead of meeting your problems head on is only going to fuck you up more.”

“I'm already fucked up.”

The red headed woman walked slowly around her desk and stood next to Sebastian. She knew where he had come from, dirty and alone off of a six month rehab at a local meth clinic. Rail thin, panic stricken, broke and disowned by his wealthy family, Sebastian had beaten a drug addiction which had nearly left him dead. Emaciated and ashamed, he was nearly suicidal until Mey discovered him sleeping on the front stoop of Tobos & Co. She had just hired Ciel and was in the middle of training him when she nearly tripped over the skeletal homeless man.

Ciel had been with her and insisted that they take him in.

She had questioned the young man's common sense, but he only told her that Sebastian's face looked “loyal” and “honest” and that everyone deserved a chance at redemption. The bluenette begged and pleaded Sebastian to belong only to him, working for Toboso & Co. solely for the purpose of being his Dungeon Monitor.

“Redeem yourself.” She said softly, placing a tender hand on Sebastian's shoulder. “Ciel saw the best in you during the worst time of your life. You've done so much to protect him and be the only partner he could trust, why would you think one mistake can undo everything you both have worked so hard to create?”

“I'm not that good.” Sebastian rasped, squeezing his eyes shut as his lips trembled with emotion. “I'm a piece of shit Ciel shined up for show. He believed in something that never existed-”

“Bullshit.” Mey forcibly turned Sebastian around to fully face her. “You two have been fighting against something that is unstoppable and you both need to cut that shit out! It's ok to love and it's ok to fuck up and when you do fuck up, it's ok to step back and think about it but it's not ok to run and hide and ignore the situation!”

“You're both cowards.” She grabbed Sebastian's chin with her hand and rough jerked his head up. “If you don't face this truth and make things right, you'll be back on the street sucking dick for a hit and Ciel will be alone getting his ass fucked by God knows who.”

Sebastian wrenched his face from the woman's grip and stepped away, rubbing his chin with his fingers. “Ciel won't let that happen.” He grimaced.

“Who's going to stand by his side?” She challenged, giving him a hard look with her hands firmly on her hips. “You think he'll trust anyone else to ever be his Dungeon Monitor?”

Sebastian tsked. “He's doing fine on his own right now.” He grunted. “Refusing my help for tonight's client.”

“Mey frowned,”He had a client tonight?” She cocked her head in confusion. “That can't be, the appointment was scheduled incorrectly.”

Sebastian stopped his ministrations. “That's impossible, I passed by his room and the in session sign was up.”

Mey walked back around her desk and quickly tapped away at her laptop. Scanning the files for appointments, she pointed at the screen. “Wait, no, yeah I mean, I thought he had that Harry Potter aficionado, Chambers, slated for 10pm tonight but I double checked and it's actually for tomorrow.”

“You've never mixed up appointment times before.” Sebastian grinned. “In need of a vacation!” He teased.

“Shut up.” Mey pouted. “First time for everything, right? But I sent him an email confirming the cancellation.”

“He never checks emails.” Sebastian said. “I always did that.”

“Strange, he hasn't called to ask where his client is.” Mey scrolled through her mail.”Eh? My email to Ciel isn't here anymore, but I could've  sworn I sent it!”

Sebastian sighed with relief.”I guess Ciel just wanted to be alone tonight then.” He ambled over to the couch and sat down. “I'm relieved.” He admitted with a sad smile. “He insisted I not be with him and I was so fucking worried that I took it out on Lizzie and Edward. But at least I know Ciel is safe tonight.”

\-------------------

“Oh Potter, you should have never let me in.”

The “Dark Lord” cackled as he bound Ciel’s hands together. The rope he had brought with him was rough and every movement or struggle caused the material to bite into Ciel's skin. His wrists had already become red and raw for the young man pulled at the taut rope in a valiant effort to release himself from the headboard of his bed. Not only was he tied to the bed, he was gagged by a rolled up sock and cloth handkerchief wound about his head.

His legs were free, but the much larger man had placed himself between them.

Ciel frantically thought of ways to alert anyone for help, but it seemed as if he was caught in a dire situation. Stripped of all of his clothes, he was as defenseless as a newborn baby. Something had gone horribly wrong with his appointment; there should have been a screening beforehand to ensure Ciel’s safety. Mey would have placed someone to guard the outside of his door but it was Ciel’s fault that he had not immediately recognized the fact that the man had come alone.

“My little magic mischief maker.” Chambers purred, removing his button down shirt to reveal a chiseled pale white hairless chest. “Do you know what revenge feels like, hm?”

Ciel shook his head wildly.

“You've made a mess out of my life, little boy.” The man slid his hand Ciel's heaving chest and pressed the open palm firmly down against his flat stomach. Ciel winced.

“Now I'm going to make a mess out of yours.”

Before Ciel could register his words, a hard slap came down against his stomach. A sickening swell curled up within Ciel and he thought he was going to throw up. Bringing his knees up, Ciel tried to kick his client in the face but instead had his ankles caught by the man's large hands. Wrenching his legs apart, the man spread Ciel's thighs apart and brought his knees to meet his shoulders.

In that position, he hungrily eyed Ciel’s hole.

“You are a porcelain doll a big man like me wants to break.” He whispered huskily.

Flailing his legs in a desperate attempt to release himself from the man's grip, Ciel screamed into his gag and nearly choked on his own saliva. It was of no use, his cries were muffled and being so tiny compared to the client, he was spared no one chance of escape.

Chambers lowered his head between Ciel’s leg and commenced to lapping at his hole like a large dog. His tongue rolled over the pick puckered entrance and he moaned loudly with every languid lick. Ciel became nauseous, shutting his eyes to the revolting scene before him.

It was then that an electric bolt of pain tore threw his body.

Ciel's eyes flew open and his pelvis jutted into the air. He looked at the man and nearly fainted from fright.

There was blood on his lips.

He bit me! He bit me! His mind screamed. A dull throbbing emanated from his sac alerted him of where he had been harmed and suddenly the world began to spin in a dizzying whirling motion. But Ciel knew that if he stood any chance of leaving the room in one piece, he had to fight to remain awake and aware no matter what happened.

Chambers chuckled. “You taste so good.” He purred. A pointed tongue slipped over his bottom lip.and he hummed with satisfaction at the metallic taste.

God, no.

The client’s hands slid down the back of Ciel quivering legs until they rested firmly against the back of his thighs. Digging his nails into the soft flesh, he proceeded to rake them down until his fingers came to pause at Ciel’s rump. A trail of scarlet lines remained with droplets of blood pooling at the surface. Chambers snickered, tracing the liquid around in a circular manner, finally collecting it and smearing it against Ciel’s anus.

Ciel’s body jerked at the touch and he once again aimed his foot at the man's head.

“Potter!” He shouted, slapping away the foot. “Behave yourself!” Raising his hand high a over his head, he landed a brutal back handed slap against Ciel's face, catching his cheekbone with his bony knuckles. The world exploded in Ciel’s head as he was struck blindly and with such force that he nearly did pass out.

It had been years since he felt such an animalistic assault on his face; years since he had been this mortally frightened. The ferocity behind each single action against him was a nail driven into his heart and psyche; the young man wondered if he indeed would become a broken doll once this was over and done with.

Would he even be alive?

“Good boy”. Chambers praised, panting heavily as he pressed three fingers against the entrance. “Now, stay still.”

With no form of human gentleness nor compassion, he savagely shoved his long fingers into Ciel until his knuckles reached the tight muscles entry. Ciel felt his entire body seize from the vicious violation and all he could summon in his misery was the hope that he would be spared death at this lunatics hands. With every barbarous thrust of his hand, the client emitted loud grunts of pleasure, his breathing rapid and affected as he watched Ciel writhe underneath his hands.

A warm sensation trickled down Ciel’s ass and he knew that he was bleeding.

Sebastian!

The name echoed in his mind, out of the darkness of this rape, from the depthless more of despair, all Ciel could find comfort in was in that name.

Sebastian!

He would have never allowed this. Ciel thought numbly, feeling his body bounce on the creaking bed as the deranged man violated him over and over again. He knew this was only the beginning. Ciel gritted his teeth and watched as his attacker removed his red stained fingers from his rear and proceed to unbuckle his own pants.

His cock sprung from from his underwear and it was hard, glistening and pink and ready to go.

With Ciel’s blood, Chambers covered his dick, slicking his member from tip to base.

“And now, I break you.”  
\-----------------------  
“You should go in and speak to him.” Mey insisted, scribbling down notes in her planner. “At least apologize and move on.”

“He won't hear me out.” Sebastian crossed his legs at the couch and gave Mey a remorseful look. “I want to talk to him, tell him how I really feel, but he's goddamned stubborn.”

“Yeah, he's cute that way.” Mey giggled. “He's a pain in the ass, fucking spoiled and all but those eyes and that body, ugh I love him to bits.” She fanned herself with a folder.

Smiling indulgently, Sebastian gazed longingly at the door leading to the bedrooms. “He is by far the most beautiful and perfect person I know.” He sighed.

The young woman blushed.”You're giving me a fever.” She laughed, waving at the door.”Stop being a pussy and go after him!”

“I might.” Sebastian shrugged. “I just might.”

The front door opened and William Spears entered carrying two cups of Starbucks iced coffee. “Good evening, Mey.” He smiled cheerfully. “I've brought you a treat!”

“Oh my God I love you!” She squealed, clapping happily. “Give it here, handsome!”

Sebastian greeted Spears with a slight bow. “More research tonight?” He asked.

“Ah yes, tonight will be with Beast.” He sat down next to Sebastian, removing his brown tweed jacket. “Whipping, I believe.” He informed.

“Oh she's the resident expert!” Mey eagerly sipped her coffee. “Just wait till she gets her hands on you!”

William squirmed in his seat. “Oh….my.” He reddened a bit while loosening his collar.”Never a dull moment here.”

Suddenly Mey placed her cup down and stared at her computer screen. “Um, Sebastian, did you make an appointment for the cleaners today?” She asked slowly.

Sebastian Shook his head.”No, they came on Saturday as scheduled, why?”

“Well, I'm looking at the invoice and it says we weren't billed because they didn't come as scheduled but instead came today.” Mey tapped away at her computer. “Yeah, I've got an email here that says the guy who cleans here came today at noon.”

Sebastian rose from the couch and walked back over to her desk. “No one was here.” He stated. “And you never let outsiders here unless we are all present.”

“What the fuck?” She muttered, studying the invoice. “I told them to only give their workers the key when they're scheduled to come...hold on, here's an email they sent me confirming the change, but I never changed the schedule!”

“Check the security film from today.” Sebastian advised, circling the desk and bending down over Mey’s shoulder. “It's digital, right? Just enter the time they said they came by.”

A minute or two passed as Mey clicked away and found the video file. There were several security cameras installed throughout the building and the program allowed the screens to appear tiled so that Mey could study several areas all at once. Spears watched with interest as Mey and Sebastian poured over the noon footage.

“There!” Sebastian pointed at the bottom corner screen which panned the front office as well as Mey’s desk. They could see the front door open and a tall blonde man holding a large black gym bag shuffled in quickly. He wore a jumper with the cleaning company’s logo on it and a baseball cap which covered half his face. Once he shut the front door, he removed his cap, looked around and then made a beeline for Mey’s desk.

“The Hell? That's not our regular guy!” Mey scrunched up her nose as she tried to make out the man's face.”They only send Artie and that's not him!”

Placing the bag down on the floor, the intruder sat at her desk, and to Mey and Sebastian's shock, logged into her computer, bypassing her password and all.

“How the fuck?” She gasped, snapping her fingers she nearly jumped out of her seat. ”Wait! Wait! That's Chambers! That's Aleister Chambers! Why the fuck is he sitting at my desk?! What the fuck is he doing?!”

“What is he typing?” Sebastian growled. “And how did he get inside?!”

“I can't tell!” Mey banged her fist on the arm of her chair, her fury was palpable.”If there's money missing in the accounts I'm going to slice this motherfucker!”

“Wait, what is he doing?” The pair held their breaths watching the strange man rise from the desk and unzip the front of his jumper; underneath he wore a white suit. Balling up the work clothes, he proceeded to stuff it into his gym bag and remove what appeared to be a grey blanket. Tucking it under his arm, he lifted the bag onto his shoulder and walked through the waiting area and towards the door.

He entered into the other side.

“Jesus Christ, Sebastian!” Mey spun around and stared owl eyed with horror at the man hovering over her. “Ciel’s appointment!” She cried.  
\--------------  
“You don't remember me at all, you little fuck!” The client stroked his crims on coated cock with vigor, preparing himself to ravage Ciel’s ass. “But I remember you.”

Ciel felt a sour taste collect in his throat, in no way shape or form did he personally know this man! He was well aware of Chamber’s social status, but this was, to his knowledge, their first meeting.

“You were a little street whore when I first saw you.” The man lowered himself until his chest was pressed against Ciel’s. Much to the young man's chagrin, the dampness from their mixed sweat made odd squishing sounds. “My father forced me into working for an IT company across the street from where you'd stand shaking your ass at night, making me all hot and fucking hard. I hated working, but he made me get a job, fucking asshole! I had to go with these menial bastards day in and day out all because he said I didn't know what a real man had to do in life! But you made it bearable, yeah, I'd work until late at night just to watch you work that corner and sometimes, if I was lucky, you'd smile at me and God I wanted you so badly!”

The past was back, Ciel thought miserably.

“But I couldn't get to you.” He continued, his hot breath ghosted over Ciel’s ear. “But I wanted to touch you, to fuck you up because that's what you wanted, right? It got to the point I couldn't get hard without thinking about you years later, I couldn't let the image of you go. Instead of fucking my wife, I jerked off with you in my mind! And then my cunt wife looks in my phone and finds all the photos I took of you on the street and she leaves me! that bitch thought I was having an affair and it was all about some faggot kid on the street!”

Ciel whipped his face to the side, unable to bear the man's close proximity.

“But I found you, right? I found you, I saw you coming into this building and I hired people to learn the ins and outs of this dirtbag place. I paid people lots of money and I even paid off your cleaning company! I'm so smart that I hacked your systems, made up appointments, canceled them, deleted emails, infiltrated this secret Whore world and now I'm going to pay you back for fucking up my mind because everything that happened to me was a punishment. Because you seduced me, you turned me inside out!”

“You're like that Harry Potter kid, fucking up everybody's life just because you think you're fucking special. You know what you are? A filthy piece of shit with nothing but your looks and your ass to offer. You cursed me, faggot, you fucking queer, you cursed me and now it's payback!”

Ciel felt the hot tip of the man's penis press against his abused hole and his entire body broke out into a cold sweat. He could barely breath with the body above him pressing down like a boulder, crushing his lungs. Black spots began to dot his vision, but the adrenalin fueled by his immense fear kept him conscience.

“Prepare yourself for punishment.”

Ciel held his breath and closed his eyes.


	9. The Chamber of Secrets Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm warning you all right now, this was a very emotionally and psychologically difficult chapter to write. It is raw, frightening, and honest.
> 
> I don't think anyone will be disappointed, but I make no apologies. I wrote from my heart and the darkest parts of me and it's the best and only thing I can ever offer this world.
> 
> Thanks for the support, love to all.

“Pretty, so very pretty.” Sebastian moaned, his lips pressed against the knuckles of Ciels bare toes. To him, they appeared as fine bleached stones one would find on a tropical beach, smooth and coral colored. His long tongue glided along the surface of his partner’s toenails and he stopped at the big toe, slipping it into his mouth and suckling it gently. “Sweet and pretty.” He purred.

Ciel observed his monitor’s action with a critical air. “You look like a pig sucking at its mother's teat.” He tsked, sitting calmly on his “throne” and watching the grown man kneeling like a puppy at his feet. He had just finished taking a bath and, as per usual, Sebastian had become annoyingly clingy, insisting on slathering coconut oil on the young man's legs and the bottom of his feet. Ciel relented, allowing himself to be pampered by his enthusiastic Dungeon Monitor.

Clothed only in a plush deep navy robe, the little Master allows his pet to continue kneading the balls of his feet with great care, pulling gently upon each toe to painlessly pop their knuckles, and subsequently lap at the digits with great fervor. Ciel’s skin tingled with pleasurable sensations, and if it weren't for the fact that he would have been mortally embarrassed, he would have told Sebastian that it felt unbelievably good.

“You over eager cunt.” He sighed loudly. It had been an extra long session and he was utterly spent. Closing his eyes and yawning, he drew his bathrobe tighter around his petite body to chase away the chill in the air. “I should knock your teeth out with my heel.” He muttered.

Sebastian looked up, an expression of hurt written all over on his face. “You wouldn't!” He exclaimed.

“Of course not!” Ciel retorted. He lifted his foot and nudged the man's cheek with his toe. “Look at my foot, it's smaller than my dick! I'd probably break it trying to kick a soccer ball than do any real damage!”

Scarlet eyes widened before Sebastian burst out laughing. He took purchase of Ciel's foot, brought it up to his face and happily placed a kiss upon each toe. “You sell yourself short-”

“Don't say short!”

“Right, right!” Sebastian chuckled, tickling Ciel's heel with his fingertips and earning a surprised giggle from the red faced boy. “I meant to say, you don't realize how strong you really are.”

Ciel scowled, drawing his foot away and crossing his leg over his knee. “Don't make fun of me!” He snapped.”I have the body of an 11 year old!”

“Though she be but little, she is fierce.” Sebastian quoted.

“Shakespeare meant that for a cute young woman, not for a grown man who barely hit puberty.” Ciel grumbled.

“You are far cuter than any woman I've known.” Sebastian winked. “And as far as Shakespeare goes, he meant that the ferocity of a fighter lies not in their size, but in their want to survive.” Sebastian snatched up Ciel's foot in one hand and tapped the heel with his pointer finger. “This here, see this?” He said seriously. “This heel is one of your most powerful body parts. It balances your entire weight, takes a pounding against hard surfaces every single day and is solid. This here is, much like me, underrated and unappreciated.”

Ciel rolled his eyes. “Bullshit.”

“This is not bullshit.” Sebastian assured him. “If you're ever in a position where all you have to rely on are your feet, say for self defense, you can jab someone in the nose and break it, or aim it at their groin and crush their balls, or even crack their windpipe with one really good well aimed kick.”

Ciel frowned. “Seriously?” He replied doubtfully, observing the slender slope of her China doll feet. “I can do damage with this?”

Sebastian nodded, placing another kiss against Ciel’s heel.”Just remember to curl up your toes and concentrate all of your weight and energy into that kick, and don't stop kicking, let it rain until you feel you've subdued your attacker.”

“Interesting.” Ciel pursed his lips and gave Sebastian an amused look.”But I've got you, so clearly my little pig feet won't need to defend the rest of me any time soon, right?”

Sebastian smiled, bowing his head and holding Ciel’s foot flat against his chest, his hands folded over it almost lovingly and with great reverence.

_“ **Yes, my Lord.”**_

An arrow of fire pierced through Ciel’s body and his back arched off the bed as white hot pain burst through his delicate frame. Nausea overwhelmed him as he realized that his momentary slip into oblivion, a whimsical memory with his Sebastian, had been jarred violently from him the moment Chambers thrust himself into his prone body.

Chambers pumped into him, forcing himself deeper and deeper into Ciel and with every thrust he grunted loudly like an animal enjoying its meal. He drew his penis back until only the tip remained in Ciel's entrance and then slammed it back in so brutally that the young man howled in pain. But his cries were muffled by the cloth gag stuffed into his mouth and the pressure of Chamber’s body pressed against Ciel's was suffocating the life out from him.

As he savagely plowed into Ciel, the sounds of gasping and sweat soaked skin slapping against skin filled the room with its sickening echoes. Ciel whipped his head to the side, refusing to watch his own rapist enjoy the criminal act. A power play of cruelty and beastly desires was being played out on the field of which was Ciel’s body.

He wondered if he would ever feel clean again, he wondered if he could ever look at himself again and admire the beauty of his physical and emotional state. How does one get back up again? It wasn't as if Ciel had been pure and innocent to begin with, but he was human after all, with as much right to be safe and free as anyone else. Regardless of how many men Ciel had bedded, no meant no and a criminal act was a criminal act.

Closing his eyes, he prayed for an end to it all, he prayed that Chambers would wrap his fingers around his neck and strangle him into a merciful nothingness so that he would never have to know this humiliation again. He wanted to say goodbye to himself, to this miserable world, to this miserable life, to those who knew him…..

“ ** _You don't realize how strong you really are.”_**

Ciel's eyes shot wide open.

He could still hear Sebastian's voice, even with the creaking of the bed and the squelching of bodily fluids pouring out from his body, he could hear the rich gentle voice whispering in his ear, against his skin, confident and honest as always. Was he really ready to say goodbye to Sebastian?

“ _ **Though she be but little, she is fierce.”**_

“Sebastian would have fought for me!” Ciel thought, “He would have taken this animal, this piece of shit, and he would have torn him into a thousand bloody pieces. He would have protected me!”

_I love that man._

_I love that man._

_I love that man._

Ciel turned his head slowly, facing Chamber’s damp face and glared at his abuser. His blonde hair was disheveled, jaw clenched, and eyes squeezed shut; busily putting his all into violating Ciel. He blinked his eyes and saw misshapen faces superimposed over Chambers’. Every lecherous attacker who had given themselves the right to lacerate his body with their tongues, their hands, and their cocks, without permission and without an ounce of mercy. Before he became a Dom, Ciel was a victim a thousand times over; the countless times someone had ripped him apart while he said “no” over and over again seemed to blur into one long nightmarish scene.

But the spirit of a fighter raged on within his abandoned and abused soul. Ciel could see in his mind’s eye his frail frame wobbling towards the debris which was his pride and pick up the scraps of his heart, the tattered remains of his spirit. Long ago, he had donned the black vinyl and deep blue velvet uniform of the BDSM world and reinvented the lost child into the beautifully depraved being he was now. He was a fighter, a survivor, a devilish angel resurrected from the sewage of mankind. This was not his time, no, not yet. One fucking piece of shit rapist wasn't going to destroy him, not when he had come so far

_I want to live!_ He screamed inwardly.  _I want to live with Sebastian!_

_Sebastian!_

Ciel raised his trembling foot, curled his toes and envisioned Sebastian's smiling face.

“Fucking tight!” Chambers cried out, thrusting harder and digging his nails into Ciel's waist.”fucking tight pussy! I'm fucking your pussy!”

Ciel bit down on the wad of material in his mouth and inhaled deeply through his nose.

Chambers opened his eyes just in time to see the bottom of Ciel's foot before it connected hard with the bridge of his nose. The snapping sound of cartilage and dull thud of his heel making contact with Chambers’ face seemed to echo loudly in the room. Stunned, blinded with pain and reeling from the need to vomit, Chambers released his hands from Ciel's waist and slapped them over his face. Copious amounts of blood gushed out from his nostrils and splattered all over his chest as well as Ciel’s pelvis. Ciel curled his toes and struck again, this time aiming for Chambers gaping mouth and he felt teeth give way under the crushing blow.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” He screeched, mopping his hands over his mouth and sputtering out sprays of crimson liquid. “You motherfucking piece of shit-!”

Not waiting for retaliation, Ciel drew his foot back as if it were a bow and arrow and launched his heel again, this time connecting squarely with the bottom pit of Chambers stomach.

“GAH!” He grunted, doubling over from the blow. His penis slipped out from Ciel's hole as he rolled over to the side of the bed, clutching his midsection. Chambers nearly toppled off the bed but he grabbed onto the sheets and clutched his stomach, wetting himself as he spit out blood and pieces of teeth.

Looking around frantically, Ciel also rolled over to the other side, facing away from Chambers, and quickly scrambled onto his knees. He brought his face up to his bound hands which were still tied to the headboard and clawed at the cloth tied around his face. Chambers had started heaving and lifting his body up from the bed, spitting out globs of blood, and Ciel felt his own stomach twist from fear and panic.

If he didn't get help, Chambers was definitely going to kill him.

Ripping desperately at his face, Ciel finally pulled down the cloth and spat out the gag from his mouth. The inside of the cavern was completely dried out, his tongue parched, and a fit of coughing suddenly overcame him. Fighting for air, Ciel opened his mouth to scream but was cut short by Chambers who had launched himself at him. The older man landed his entire body against Ciel back and knocked him flat onto his stomach. Ciel struggled to pull himself from out under but nearly passed out from the punch delivered to the side of his ribs.

“You fucking faggot bitch!” Chambers roared into his ear, grabbing fistfuls of Ciel's hair and repeatedly slamming his head into the headboard. “I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna fucking kill you! I'll kill you and fuck your dead body! I swear to God I'm gonna fuck you till you die!”

I can't die! Ciel balled up his fists and willed himself not to lose consciousness amidst the intense pain he was enduring. If he didn't keep his wits about him, he was a sure goner. Trickles of hot blood started to pour down the side of his head and he could feel Chambers’ erect member prodding his backside once more.

This smell of blood and musky sweat blanketed his senses and the world was blurry and sickening all at once.

_No!_

_No!_

_“This can't happen again! I don't want Chambers inside of me! I don't want anyone, goddammit anyone inside of me anymore! I want the only person I've ever kissed, the only person I ever trusted, the only person who can hurt me and love me all at once!” Ciel's rage urged him to live, urged him, to fight back, urged him to not fall apart and surrender to Chambers._

_Fight!_

_Fight!_

_Fight!_

“SEBASTIAN!” Ciel finally screamed.”HELP ME!”

The air resonated with the tortured and wretched call, even Chambers halted his movements out of pure awe over the emotional wailing emitted by Ciel. But to his horror, silence was the only response the universe offered, except for the low gurgling chuckle near Ciel’s ear.

“No one is coming.” Chambers hissed, grinding himself between Ciel's cheeks. “Except my dick in your ass!”

Just as Ciel was about to resign himself to his hellish state, the door to his bedroom was violently slammed open. Sebastian and William, who had simultaneously rammed into the door with their bodies and forced the locks to become dismantled from the doorframe, stumbled into the room together, nearly tripping over their feet. Mey Rin stood behind them, her face blanched white with horror as she surveyed the gruesome scene before her.

Her hands flew up to her face and tears immediately welled up in her eyes. “Oh God, no!” She cried.

Ciel flopped his head down onto the bed and finally wept with relief.

If William could recall one hundred percent of the events which unfolded only seconds after he and Sebastian had forcibly entered the room, he would have probably needed to call the police. But thankfully, his memory omitted some of the more terrifying aspects which occurred and he would be able to sleep at night with a clear conscience.

He did recall Sebastian landing a solid punch straight into the center of Chamber’s face.

What he would never recall was how Sebastian pulled Chambers’ hair so hard that pieces of scalp tore off, how the man was so blinded with rage that he kicked in one side of Chambers’ ribs so savagely that the cracking of bones was clearly audible.

William would never be capable of recounting how Sebastian pummeled the offender’s face with his fists until his left eye socket collapsed and his cheek was caved in. Nor would William have the ability of reselling how Sebastian proceeded to stomp Chambers’ penis with his booted foot until it was nearly flattened and of the consistency of a deflated fleshy balloon.

Turning away from the vicious beating Sebastian was hauling out on Chambers, Mey and William attended to Ciel. Their hands trembled and wavered over the broken mess that was their beautiful Ciel. Blood seemed to pour out from every orifice and his face was pinched with suffering. Taking care not to harm him any further, they gingerly wrapped him up in a blanket and removed him from his room. Once he had been situated on Sebastian's bed, Mey immediately called forth to their resident doctor, Madame Red.

Back in her heyday, the older flame haired woman had been one of Toboso & Co’s original female Doms. Practical and sensuous, powerful and enticing; she performed well and had earned enough money to pay her way through medical school. Gracious to no end, she attended to any staff member of Toboso for free at any given time.

They called her in a state of panic.

An hour later, Red was administering Vicodin and antibiotics to Ciel who was now underneath layers of heated blankets in Sebastian’s bedroom. She had immersed him in a hot medicated bath, flushed out his anal region, dressed his wounds and stitched up a ragged gash above his eyebrow. Throughout the treatment, she kept biting her bottom lip and the look of agitation on her face told Mey that the physician was far from thrilled.

“This poor young man.” She lamented quietly, blinking back her tears. “How could you allow this, Mey?”

Shaking her head sorrowfully, Mey raised both hands in question. “This son of a bitch got us!” She cried. “He fucking got us! I can't even give you an excuse but how was I supposed to see this happening?!”

“Where was his Dungeon Monitor?” She snapped at the bespectacled woman. “This is precisely the reason we have them!”

“We found a gun in his bag.” Mey revealed in a chilled tone. “It had a silencer, shit I've never seen one in real life but I'm thinking if Sebastian had been there, he would have killed him.”

“Unbelievable.” Red muttered, placing her cool hand upon Ciel's feverish forehead. He was lulled into a drug induced sleep and she wondered if an ice pack or two against his swollen cheek would bother his rest. “Have you decided on your emergency plans?”

Mey blew her nose into a tissue and rubbed her eyes.”Yes.” She answered. “Our boys are dumping that bastards body on the east side in some alley way. We've doped him up with heroin so when the cops find him, they'll come up with their own conclusions.”

“And what about the company?”

“We take a break.” She sighed. “Close up shop for a month, find a new location, see who wants to follow us and who wants to give up this life.”

Red narrowed her dark eyes at the young woman. “Be mindful you secure your high profile clientele.” She warned.

“I know, I know.”

The doctor remained for another half hour before getting up and heading back to her office at Mt. Siani. Before she left, she looked back at Ciel and felt her heart clench painfully. “I have a nephew who looks just like him.” She turned back to May and handed over several prescription bottles. “Follow the directions and make sure he lifts nothing for awhile.”

Mey took the bottles and clasped Red’s hands. “Thank you.” She croaked, pressing her lips together. “Thank you so much.”

Red nodded.”His body will heal, but I am not so sure about his mind.” She warned.

The night gave way to another day and the entire building was bustling with activity. Clients were contacted, rooms were being cleaned out and Mey was searching feverishly for another building to occupy. With an incredible amount of funding from the mysterious owner of the company, real estate was not exactly problematic. However, they needed certain locations, and the specifications of the type of building they required were very exact.

In the meantime, Sebastian had made the bold decision to remain in bed with Ciel until the young man woke up.

Watching his partner like a sentinel, unmoving and focused, Sebastian could feel Ciel's breath passing like butterflies over his face. The swelling of his cheek and the bandage covering a portion of his head could not, nor would not, diminish his beauty in Sebastian's eyes. Ciel was curled up on his side, wrapped in a chenille blanket with a heating pad snugly taped against his lower back and buttocks. The room was lit only by lavender scented candles in an effort to create a soothing and relaxing atmosphere and all was quiet except for Ciel’s mouselike breathing.

Sebastian laid facing his wounded love, his head resting against the pillow with his arm underneath it. His other arm was looped protectively over Ciel's waist with his large hand pressed against Ciel's back. The heat from the pad seemed to creep up Ciel’s body and Sebastian was glad that the warmth would help ease the physical ache the young man was probably feeling.

“I almost lost you.” Sebastian whispered, ghosting the tips of his fingers over Ciel's bruised cheek.”I can't believe that I almost lost you.” A lump formed in his throat but he still could not allow himself to cry, he didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve the cathartic release of tears, not while Ciel had just battled for his life. In truth, he was proud of the resilient nature his master had exhibited in the face of a brutal assault. Yet, the terror of reality would not let Sebastian rest; thoughts of what could have been haunted him.

If Ciel had been murdered…….

“I would have followed you.” He leaned in and placed a tender kiss upon Ciel's chin. “Into the light or the darkness, I would have followed you.”

A sliver of blue appeared, covered by thick black lashes. “Sebastian?”

It was tragic and yet lovely, hearing his name uttered in such a timid tone. “Yes, I'm right here.” Sebastian responded softly, tracing Ciel’s jaw line with the tip of his nose.

Groggily staring through slitted eyes, Ciel could barely move. “It….I-it hurts.” He whimpered, scrunching up his face. “It burns.”

“I know, Master, I know.” Sebastian swallowed hard, rubbing Ciel's back with his hand. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.” His heart broke over and over again, fearful and relieved all at once.

“D-Don't be stupid.” Ciel furrowed his brows, his voice barely above a whisper. “You….you did ….nothing wrong.”

“Ciel!” Sebastian buried his head into Ciel's chest and sobbed. His emotions had overwhelmed him and even for someone like him who had endured so much misery in his young life, to be forgiven by his most beloved was the greatest redemption he could have ever hoped for.

“S-Sebastian.”

Lifting his head away from Ciel, Sebastian sniffed and gazed at the flushed face of his diminutive partner and felt a longing stir within his heart. It was slow moving and aching, the desire to care for and heal his most precious person. The master who lorded over him was a cracked China plate, barely pieced back together.

Flawed and irreversible, Sebastian still found him unendingly exquisite.

“Yes, master?” He breathed.

A hint of a smile quirked at the corners of Ciel’s mouth. “I'm a poor excuse for a master.”

“You are my forever master.”

Ciel sighed, his eyes opening a bit more as he peered at the doleful face of his pet. “You saved me.” He murmured.

Sebastian shook his head. “I came too late.” He grieved. “If I had just been there, just remained by your side-!”

“Stupid.” Ciel scolded, knitting his brows. “You saved me…..way before Chambers came.”

Confused, Sebastian propped up his head on his hand. “I-I don't understand.”

“I may be little, but I am fierce.” With much effort, Ciel raised his trembling hand up to cup Sebastian's face. “My pig feet….they're quite strong....” His hand dropped tiredly onto the mattress and his eyes fluttered close as the effects of the drugs began to subdue him once more.

How peculiar, Sebastian thought as he stared amazed at his slumbering master. The human spirit, no matter what small casement it may be housed in, was a sleeping colossus. Once it was awakened, it was capable of wreaking havoc and destruction on those who stood in its way. Never once did he doubt the ferocity behind Ciel’s paper doll image, never once did he think Ciel could be dominated.

The tiny tyrant had, after all, conquered the dark demons which lived within Sebastian.

“I love you, my Lord, my Savior.” Sebastian whispered. “My beautiful master, I love you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. The Walking Dead Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetingzzzzzzz!
> 
> Here we goooooooo!  
> Thank you so much for the amazing and supportive feedback! I promise I will be responding to you all! I am honored to see some truly great writers commenting on my work so I humbly bow to you and thank you again and again!
> 
> This will be a two part segment and after the second part is published I will post Rugged Hearts.   
> If you dig pirates (hehehe get it? Pirates dig up treasure...or booty hehehe) please check out my new fic In The Heart of a Maelstrom.
> 
> Much love to you all! I hope you enjoy this latest update❤️

Six Months Later

Under the new company name of Yana & Co, the lively and super secret BDSM company was well underway once again with their daily, and nightly, business. It had taken Mey Rin a few weeks to procure a high standing with their clientele list but everything seemed to fall back into “normal”, or at least some variety of that term. After several months, customer lists were packed, appointments were being booked in advance, money was pouring in and everyone felt safe once more. Under the advice of the mysterious owner, who called from her residence in Warabi, Prefecture Saitama, Japan, Mey had her laptop erased to original conditions and tossed away. With a brand new and highly secured Mac, the office manager was able to organize information and complete extensive background checks on every single person entering the building. Security camera and video surveillance systems were monitored 24/7 and the newly hired security team came with excellent references.

The young woman had fought to keep her staff together since many had feared that the law would have traced the savage beating of Congressman Chambers’ son, Alistair, back to their company. Thankfully, their trail had been thoroughly erased and news hungry journalists covering the story had concentrated mainly on Alistair Chambers’ history of drug and domestic abuse. It was easy feasting for the media and focusing on a known member of society kept Mey’s people under the radar. The close knit group of professional sadists and masochists remained true to their loyalty and helped Mey rebuild their reputation as a highly touted five star Adult Consensual Fetish club. The future remained intact.

But it wasn't easy; healing is never easy.

Everyone knew what had happened to Ciel. The news of his brutal attack and rape reached the horrified staff and the pained looks on their faces was suffered silently by both Sebastian and Ciel. For two people who had prided themselves as being survivors, the pitying stares nearly drove them mad. You couldn't beat the streets, rise above the filth of your past and bury the dead parts of your wounded self and then endure sympathy from those you work with every single day. After contemplating resignation, their minds were changed by Mey who begged them to stay.

“You two belong among us, in this world.” She insisted “We accept and love you both unconditionally, where else will you guys fit in except here?”

And so the battered young man and his loyal lap dog made the earnest decision to remain with the company and find ways to move past the nightmare of what had happened. Every week, Madam Red visited Ciel, checking his scarred body and maimed mental state. An hour was devoted to allowing him therapeutic sessions and venting his anger and hurt while she accepted whatever thoughts and emotions he shared.

Sebastian always sat outside Ciel's bedroom during these lengthy sessions, somewhat respecting his master's privacy and allowing him space to become undone in front of his doctor. It wasn't something he was too keen about, since leaving Ciel's side made him agitated and nervous, but he understood that it was for the best. Every night they slept in the same bed and woke up in each other’s arms and Sebastian was most grateful for that honor, but that was as far as Ciel would allow him. For six long months, all Sebastian could receive and give were kisses and occasional hugs. Frustration aside, Sebastian had hoped that the therapy Red was administering would open up Ciel’s heart once more, but there were days when he felt he was tumbling backwards into the darkness once more.

Before one such session, Ciel demanded for Sebastian to go skulk outside in the waiting room with Mey Rin. Shocked over the out of the blue request, Sebastian attempted to convince his master that it was best for him to be be near Ciel, but the blue haired man would have none of it.

“It unnerves me that you stalk the door like an eavesdropper.” He grumbled, irritation clear on his face.”I feel like I can't be completely open with Red if you're going to be listening in on everything I have to say!”

“But master, I am not listening in!” Sebastian lied, knowing that the minute the door closed he would be pressing his ear against the door.”I remain ever watchful outside the door, diligent and ever aware-!”

“Bullshit!” Ciel snapped “I can see your shadow under the door!”

With that, Ciel slammed the door in Sebastian's face, effectively exiling him into the waiting area.

Mey cocked her eyebrow as she peered over the top rim of her glasses.”Ya got kicked out, eh?” She cackled, shuffling papers on her desk before opening her Mac.”I'm not surprised, you're so clingy these days.”

Sebastian looked up from his Wine & Country magazine from the couch and scowled.”Am not.” He retorted. His legs were stretched out on the cushions and he laid on his side with an annoyed look on his face.”I just wanted to find the newest Rose wines for the Spring season.” His face was pressed against his balled up fist as he feigned interest “You know I do love wine-”

“So full of shit.” Mey clacked her tongue as she started tapping away at her computer.”You're no better than a hemorrhoid.”

“You are comparing a gentleman like myself to a _hemorrhoid_?” He hissed.

“Yes I am. You are constantly up that boy’s ass.”

Sighing loudly, Sebastian rolled onto his back and tossed the magazine onto the coffee table to his side. “I can't help it!” He exclaimed, covering his face with his hands.”I can't leave him, Mey! The last time I left him-!”

“You need to cut that shit loose.” Mey turned from the screen and studied the man. He looked a bit thinner these past few months, more tense and easily agitated than usual. She knew this was taking a toll on him but Sebastian never spoke about his own feelings. For the statuesque man, it was always about Ciel and what Ciel needed or wanted.

“I look into his eyes and I can still see it, like a parasite that won't leave its host.” Sebastian dropped his arms and stared at the ceiling, his voice dull and heavy.”He can never sleep through the night, he wakes up with nightmares and then it takes him at least an hour to settle down and fall back to sleep. He eats like a tiny bird, barely finishing his meals. Mey, I can almost count his entire rib cage.”

“Madam Red is doing everything she can for him.” She assured him gently.”but it's going to take time.”

“How long?” Turning his head to glare at the young woman, Sebastian felt his own fears starting to bubble at the surface.”How long before I wake up and find the only person I've ever loved hanging from the bathroom shower stall?”

“Jesus, Sebastian.” Mey groaned, rubbing the sides of her temple.”You just can't live like this.”

“And he can?” Sebastian challenged.”How long before he gets tired of this shit?”

“I told him he can stay here for the rest of his life if he wanted.” She folded her arms on her desk and leaned forward “You too, you're not a burden and if you both just help around here, that's enough for me. No need to worry about being a working Dom or Dungeon Monitor.”

“It's what we do, Mey.” He buried his face in his hands, raking his fingers through his dark hair “this is what Ciel and I do. It would be like asking a person to stop breathing. We are who we are, inside and out it’s nothing we've ever been ashamed of and we love it, we love this world. But Ciel is broken, and I can't fix him! I can't undo what that motherfucker did to him! I'm his protector, I'm his lover, and as big a man as I am, I couldn't get to him in time! So what do we do now? He was dominated and I failed to protect, what fucking good are we now?”

Muted by the enormity of what Sebastian just said, Mey felt gutted by the grim reality of what Ciel and Sebastian were going through. The sudden buzzing ring of the office phone interrupted the pair and a relieved Mey quickly answered the phone, thankful that she didn't have to respond to Sebastian.  
  
“Yana & Co..” She greeted simply, swallowing the bitter lump that had collected in her throat.

Nodding her head for a few seconds, she hung up “i have to tell Lumi and Myuki that Undertaker with be here in ten minutes to see them.” She informed.

The scarlet eyed man grimaced “I hate that man.” He grunted “He's far too creepy for my tastes.”

“Don't start, Sebastian.” She warned.

Snatching up the magazine, Sebastian angrily whipped through the pages.“Why must we indulge the necrophiles?” He miffed, furiously turning each page in an effort to control his ire “They slink in here with the worst of intentions!”

“Would you rather they go out and fuck real corpses?” Mey snapped.

Curling his lip in disgust, Sebastian regarded his boss with a questioning side glance “You'd rather they come here!” Shaking his head, he continued “Necrophilia is possibly the most depraved sex play I have ever witnessed.”

Rolling her eyes, Mey shrugged. “You never had to do it so why are you complaining?”

Sebastian abruptly sat up “Because the clientele requesting sex with the dead are on a level of fucked up that disturbs even me!” He argued “I mean, what type of people get hard over rotting bodies and rigamortis?!”

“You're one to judge, you beat people until they bleed.” She pointed out “And I do believe you've pissed on a client or two.”

“At least they are alive.” He defended.

“I don't think it's such a big deal allowing the twins to go have a makeup artist-”

Holding up a finger, Sebastian cocked a sarcastic eyebrow “He's a mortician.” He corrected snidely.

Totally frustrated, Mey threw her hands up over her head in defeat “Fine! A mortician!” She yelled “Undertaker’s a mortician who will transform our lovely little Brazilian twins into corpses for a client's fantasy about fucking dead people!”

“The thought of it makes me retch.”

“Go retch somewhere else!” She growled “I have work to do, and why don't you go be with Ciel right now?”

Sebastian looked away, pressing his lips until they were a thin white line across his pinched face “He's…..he's having a moment.” He replied quietly “With Madam Red.”

She noticed the sudden change in his demeanor and realized that the irritability he had just exhibited was linked to Ciel’s current state. “Oh, ok. I see.” Mey looked around and caught sight of a small bag near her legs under the desk; a thought bloomed in her mind. “Want to give me a hand and deliver these costumes to the twins? Maybe fill them in on some good advice since they're still pretty new to our business and you're a resident expert?” She asked hopefully, holding up the bag.“I have a shit ton of invoices to complete and this would save me a lot of time.”

Sebastian smirked, understanding exactly what Mey was trying to do. He couldn't help but adore the feisty woman who always looked out for each of her staff members as if they were family. “Sure.” He smiled “I'd be honored to help.”

He good naturally succumbed to her need to keep him busy and strode over to the front of her desk. “What are the costumes?” He asked curiously “That's a pretty small parcel.”

Peeking into the bag, Mey thought for a bit and then remembered the order the client had requested. “Kim and Khloe Kardashian.” She answered.

Confused, Sebastian grabbed the bag and looked at the contents “But...they're not dead.” He noted “Unfortunately they're still on TV!”

“Yeah,” Mey admitted slowly, leaning back in her chair “I think our client wants to do a double hate fuck.”

Once again, all hope for humanity seemed to dwindle before Sebastian's eyes.

“Revolting.”

“I said, stop judging!”

“It's bad enough that he wants to fuck corpses!” Sebastian roared as he stomped over to the door leading to the bedrooms. He grabbed the doorknob and furiously jerked the door open “But to fuck _Kardashians_?! Now _that_ , THAT IS DISGUSTING!” He shouted before entering into the building and slamming the door shut behind him.

Mey rolled her eyes “Drama queen.” She muttered to herself, resuming her work on her computer “I wouldn't mind banging Kylie, now _that_ bitch is hot.”

\-------------------------

“Are you certain this is the route you believe best for you?” Madame Red sat up and stared intently at Ciel from her perch at the foot of Ciel’s bed. She enjoyed laying down during their sessions, especially amongst the sheets on Sebastian's side because his scent was ingrained among the covers and duvet. Ciel caught on during their early sessions months ago that Red got a kick out of rubbing her breasts against anything smelling like the devilishly handsome man. Amused by her fetish, Ciel acquiesced and turned a blind eye to her kink.

“To undergo such a dramatic change in your life takes a tremendous amount of strength and courage.” Red sitting up straighter, the doctor passed her hand along the surface of the bed, shivering as a musky scent wafted up to the tip of her nose.

“I may not seem like it, but I am strong.” Ciel crossed his leg over his knee and fought to keep from giggling over the older woman's obvious heat. He had kept his “throne” from his previous room and had ordered everything else burned to ashes “And I am brave, am I not?” He asked.

“You are, you are.” She agreed, twitching her nose like a bunny “I just worry about your emotional state.”

“I'll be fine.” He snorted “I've been through worse.”

“I think not.”

Ciel chewed on his lower lip and pulled at the front of his dark blue robe as his mind rolled over the conversation they had been having. With his patience running thin over his sexual and professional rut, Ciel had come up with a way to finally battle his nightmares and overcome the trauma of the malicious and savage rape from half a year ago. If his idea came to fruition, he would begin life again as a new person.

Whether or not Sebastian would stay by his side was not a guarantee.

“If I continue on this path, I will end up being dead inside.” He whispered hoarsely, turning his head to the side to avoid making eye contact with Red “I've already caused Sebastian enough suffering and I can't have him turning dead on me as well.”

Red nodded “I understand.”

“Tonight.” Ciel balled up his fists and dug them into the top of his thighs, willing his voice to remain steady and unwavering “It will be tonight that I rise from the dead.”

 


	11. The Walking Dead Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetingzzzzzzzzz!!!!!  
> Well, here's the continuation! So happy with the feedback so thank you so very much! Like I said, I will respond to everyone hopefully by the weekend!  
> And if you feel like following me on Tumblr, yeah that would be cool even though mine is completely lame lol just look up Black Rose Eden.
> 
> After this update I'll be writing Rugged Hearts so it may be another week before its up. The Heart of a Maelstrom won't be up for another two weeks so patience my loves!  
> Again thank you!!!!!!

“Should my eyes be open?”

Sebastian looked up from the bag he was removing articles of clothing from and smiled at the doe eyed exotic woman seated in the middle of a coral and blue colored king sized bed. Her voice was wispy and soft, almost airy. She was completely naked.

“Just a bit, Myuki, almost slitted”. Holding up a sparkling turquoise crop top, he scrutinized the design and decided that even dead people could look tacky . “Perhaps Lumi should have hers open fully.” He suggested, tossing the rest of the contents onto the bed.

Lumi popped her head out of the bathroom doorway where she had been brushing her long thick dark brown hair. She too wore nothing. “And our mouths?” She inquired.”Should those be open too?”

Sebastian motioned for the girl to come to the bed, patting the mattress with his hand. “Slightly parted,” he replied. “Slack jaws are unbecoming during sex. And do not drool, that is also unnecessary.”

Myuki crinkled her nose.”Meu Deus, que asqueroso!”

“You think that is disgusting?” He chuckled.”Come back to me in a few months and tell me what you think is disgusting then!”

Lumi stretched herself out on the bed next to her twin sister. “What if I have to go to the bathroom?” She pouted.

Sebastian thought for a moment. “You still have several hours before the client arrives so request an enema from Mey.” He laid a pile of clothes in front of Lumi and smiled. “And refrain from drinking anything until after the role play is over.”

Myuki sat up “Enema? Is he going up my ass?” She asked seriously.”I haven't done that in awhile!”

“You never know so be prepared.”

The twins glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders “Okaaaay.” They responded in unison.

Sebastian couldn't help but feel pleased with the young women seated before him. They came just a month ago, two intrepid souls searching for adventure in the United States. Instead of entering the foreign country like lambs, the pair sent themselves headfirst into the heart of New York City. Their tastes ranged from bondage and torture to fantasy and gender ending play. Risky behavior and a healthy sexual appetite eventually led them to the offices of Yana & Co.

“You're so sweet helping us out!” Myuki purred , crawling over to Sebastian who remained standing at the foot of the bed. Her earthen eyes met Sebastian's coyly, thick lashes fluttering prettily while she lowered her head and, much like a cat, rubbed the crown of her head in his crotch. “Everyone here is so nice! Especially you, Sebastian.”

Lumi rolled her eyes “Except for that cunt, Lizzie” she cursed “She's a bitch! Essa é uma grande filha da puta."!”

Sebastian felt his neglected member start to twitch. “Yes.Yes she is.” He breathed. What was this? he thought.

Myuki drew her head up and nuzzled her nose into his slowly developing bulge “Is Eddie really her brother?” She asked, deeply inhaling his aroused scent.”I heard they fuck.”

To his surprise, Sebastian's breath became raspy and low “I am so sorry but yes, yes he is.”.

“Wow.” Not wanting to be left out, Lumi crawled over to her sister's side and watched in wonderment.”You're getting hard pretty quickly, Sebastian!”. She slipped her hand down the front of his quivering thigh and brought it back up, cupping his clothed sac.”Oh, it's so tight!” She exclaimed.

His body jolted from the double ministration. Sebastian wondered, as the sensations of hot breath and gentle nips sent shockwaves throughout his system, whether he was going to be able to walk away from this scene. It was not uncommon to fool around with co-workers, sex in any way shape or form was for pleasure and fulfillment. But something was scratching at the inside of his conscience and he could not shake off the feeling it was leaving him with.

A petite pointed tongue slipped out from between Myuki’s pink lips and tenderly lapped at the side of Sebastian hardening cock. Beads of sweat began collecting across the top of his forehead and his heart beat rapidly against his chest. He yearned for release, for ecstasy, for pleasure which he had been denied for so many months. It actually hurt to think that the delicious heat coiling up between his legs was not engineered by his beloved Ciel and the sudden flash of those ocean blue eyes in his mind caused him to suffer a wave of nausea.

Ciel was trying to survive drowning in his own trauma and here he was being fondled be exquisite Brazilian twin sisters.

“I-I can't!” He stepped back quickly and turned his back towards Lumi and Myuki, his hands cupping his throbbing region as he blushed with shame. The girls exchanged amused glances, sly grins spreading across their mirrored faces “We aren't the ones you want to play with, right?” Myuki laughed, reaching out to graze her nails down Sebastian's back.”Your body wants it bad, but your heart’s not in it.”

“You have Ciel on your mind, don't you?” Lumi sang out.“Ciel is your only one! Ciel is your only one!” She clapped gleefully.

High pitched squeals resonated against the walls of the bedroom and the sisters clasped hands with each other, bouncing up and down on the bed. They cried out Ciel’s name over and over again while Sebastian exhaled and inhaled, willing his erection to simmer down.

He had almost betrayed Ciel.

A knock on the door tore his attention away from his co workers frivolity. Readjusting himself, Sebastian pulled at his collar to release some of the heat and sweat stored up on his neck and coughed to clear his throat. The girls plopped back down on the bed, crossed their legs and waited eagerly for their visitor.

“That must be Undertaker.” He quietly informed the twins.”It's time for your transformation.”

\-----------------------  
Mey stared at Ciel and chewed on the end of her pencil, nearly chomping off the eraser “You sure about this?” She asked, pointing the abused pencil at the young man.”I'll go along with your request, but I can't guarantee that things will go the way you want them to.”

“Once I've made up my mind, there is no turning back.” Ciel sat in front of Mey’s desk and gave her a pointed look.”You want me to stay here, don't you?”

“Of course I do!” She cried.”I just want you to be sure of your decision!”

“I find his decision most exceptional!” William piped from his place on the couch. He had a dinner date starting in 15 minutes with Mey and it could not be helped that he overheard Ciel’s plan.”Although I am disappointed as to how it affects me.”

Ciel twisted his body around to give Spears an apologetic look.”I am sorry, William. But I promise you will remain my most favorite client.”

Spears tipped his head and smiled “I believe you, Ciel.”

“Ok, so we will review your contract, have you sign it and then fax it to Sensei Toboso later tonight.” Mey scribbled a few notes on a yellow legal pad and chewed a bit more on her pencil.”Now, did you discuss this with Sebastian?” She studied Ciel’s face and felt her stomach clench.

“Ciel, you didn't tell Sebastian?!”

William gasped “Now this is an exciting turn of events!”

“My life isn't always a damned session, William!” Ciel snapped, irritated by their reactions.”And I'll tell him tonight, when we're alone.”

“You better tell him!” Mey warned him, wagging her pencil in his face.”This is not the time to fuck with his head!”

“I know that!” Ciel hissed, waving off Mey.”And throw that pencil away, it's disgusting! Did you eat lunch? Fucking gross!”

Spears cleared his throat “Ah, Ciel, may I-?” He began.

Ciel whirled around and glared at him “No you may not watch!” He barked.  
\------------------

“All done! Kekekekeke! You look even lovelier than before!”

The Undertaker, with his ripped worn out dark jeans and long sleeved kimono styled grey jacket looked like a strange mix of Hipster Asian bum. His long silvery hair had a few pieces braided and tied with black string and his slouch grey top hat hung off kilter upon his head. If it weren't for his piercing jade eyes and dashing smile, he would have been downright frightening. He worked for a local funeral home as “Mortuary Makeup Artist” specializing in making dead people look alive. It was a satisfactory career, never a lull in business, but he had a kink which Mey found very useful among those in their business.

His true talent was making live people look dead.

Lumi turned her head side to side in front of her vanity mirror, admiring her sunken cheeks and pallid lips “Oh my, my skin looks so ashen!” She giggled, “And my eyes look so much bigger!”

“So so lovely.” The Undertaker wiped his brushes with a baby oil soaked cloth, his movements meticulous and exact.”It is a true challenge with your olive complexion, but I believe I've mastered even my own greatest works!”

“I love it!” Myuki gushed happily.”I'm going to look beautiful even when I die!”

“What a dreadfully disturbing thought.” Sebastian muttered, sitting on the bed next to Myuki.”You will live to a ripe old age and die ugly just like everyone else.”

The undertaker doubled over laughing.

Myuki pouted “So mean!”

“Thank you.”

Lumi bounded over to the piles of clothing Sebastian had prepared for her and sifted through the items. “The outfits Mey gave us are so pretty! Can we keep them?” She pleaded.

Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly “After everyone heard you had a necrophile coming, no one wanted to borrow them anymore.” He admitted, “So you both may keep them.”

The twins clapped their hands excitedly “Yay!” They cheered in unison.

Undertaker placed his brushes back in his makeup case and peered at Sebastian through his long bangs. “How is Ciel doing?” He queried.

“He….is is alive.” Sebastian responded quietly.

Shaking his head, the artists grabbed his black scarf and wrapped it around his neck. “I have encountered him recently and I must say, I do not agree with you.” He admitted.

“What do you mean?”

“Your master is not himself.” Undertaker stared at Sebastian, crossing his arms on his chest. “He is what I like to call, The Walking Dead.”

“Oooo, I love that show!” Lumi piped.

“He's fine!” Sebastian snapped. Imitated by the questioning from Undertaker, he swung his legs off the bed and abruptly walked towards the door. “And I'm fine! We're both fine so I wish everyone would just stop fucking asking about how he's doing and how the fuck I'm doing!” He fumed.

“The walking dead find no reason to live.” Undertaker spoke cryptically, his eyes never leaving Sebastian's person.”What is done cannot be undone, once a zombie, always a zombie.”

“Shut up!”

“So how do we cure them?” Undertaker cackled, scratching his chin with his long fingers.”How do we let them live in that state?”

Lumi and Myuki snuggled closely together, the room had become chilled by the sudden change in atmosphere and they knew well enough to stay silent.

“I-I don't know.” Sebastian gritted his teeth. He stood stock still, frozen in place, in front of the door and felt his blood pressure rise. He couldn't reach out and grab the knob in order to escape his current Hell because deep down inside, he wanted to hear what Undertaker had to say.

“How do I bring Ciel back?” He whispered.

Undertaker walked slowly up to Sebastian and leaned his chin atop the man's shoulder. His lips pressed against Sebastian's neck “You accept who he is now and what he chooses to become.”  
\--------------------  
10pm and the magic begins.

Every bedroom was in session and Mey yawned as she registered and greeted one client after the next.

Lizzie and Edward had a hot wax session with a middle aged husband and wife, Grell was appointed to shaving a man from head to toe using only a straight knife and butter cream, and the twins had their necrophile coming in bright and on time.

Mey didn't even want to shake his hand.

There were numerous other workers giving session and so the night would be long and lucrative. Everyone had a duty to fulfill.

Even Ciel.

“William, The Circus is waiting for you.” Mey called out as she tapped away at her laptop. “Let's see, you have Dagger, Doll, Beast, and Joker tonight.”

“A gang bang?” Sebastian inquired, a leering grin playing at his lips while he sat next to William on the couch.”You lascivious dog!”

“It is my newest endeavor!” William beamed, his green eyes alighted with excitement.”I was promised entry and penetration at the same time as being whipped and bound to a ceiling harness!”

“I am grieved that it will not be me giving you aftercare.” Sebastian sighed, slapping Spears’ knee with his hand.”But tonight will be very exhilarating for you, I promise you that.”

“Hey, Sebastian,” Mey beckoned him to get up. “You have an appointment.”

Knitting his brows in confusion, Sebastian stood and walked over to her desk.”I am not taking clients right now.”

“Ciel summoned you to his room.” She stated evenly.”Go to him now, it's an order.”  
\-------------------------------  
The walk to Ciel’s bedroom was an uncommon mixture of emotions. On one hand, Sebastian felt the same uneasiness and fear a child felt heading towards the principal's office, yet on the other it was the impatient thrill of waiting for one's birthday or for Christmas morning to arrive. He didn't know what to feel, which way to swing, and so his anxiety had him gnashing his teeth until he reached the doorway.

He raised his gloved hand and gave three short raps against the door. By request he wore his usual Dungeon Monitor attire.

A black butler’s uniform.

“Enter.” came the quick reply.

Taking a deep breath, Sebastian entered the room, feeling his heart thud painfully in his chest. The room was lit only by three candelabras, each situated at a corner of the room. The familiar and aromatic scent of lavender and vanilla hung gently in the air.

Ciel was seated in the middle of the room on his throne facing the door.

Sebastian swallowed hard.

Ciel wore nothing but a sheer black bodystocking and his famous vinyl glass tipped heeled boots which stretched up just a bit past his knees. He sat with legs spread slightly apart and his hands laying palm down against the arms of the chair. He looked like a decadent and evil miniature King.

“The fuck are you gawking at? Close the damned door!” He snapped.

Shaking his head to clear it, Sebastian quickly slammed it shut.”Yes Master!” He responded, dropping to his knees and pressing his forehead against the floorboards.

“Good boy.” Ciel purred, lifting his lithe body from his seat. The tapping of his boots echoed in the room and each clack sent a sharp stinging bolt through Sebastian's crotch.

Daring a peek, Sebastian lifted his head and caught sight of the boots planted firmly in front of him.

“Who do you belong to?”

Sebastian fought to find his voice.”Y-You.” He stammered,”I-I belong only to you, my Master!”

“Good boy.”

The sound of ripping material caused Sebastian to jerk his head up and his eyes widened as he watched Ciel push his thin fingers through the gossamer stocking around his groin and pull apart the nylon until his cock and balls were exposed.

“Suck me, Whore.” Ciel commanded.

Sebastian wasted no time scrambling to his knees. He reminded himself to keep his hands on his thighs and leaned forward. He thought he would faint from the heady rush the delicious smell of Ciel’s powdered and lotion and skin gave off.

“My Master” he groaned before swallowing Ciel's dripping want.

The sounds of suckling was like music, it gave Ciel and Sebastian comfort and motivation as the older man worked his tongue over the bulging veins of Ciel's cock. Licking the underneath, Sebastian took great enjoyment in the tangy taste of flesh and sex. Dropping his jaw, Sebastian took it all in until his nose was nestled in the tuft of navy blue pubic hair. Ciel hadn't rid himself of the hair above his penis and Sebastian loved it. There were time when he would bite the coarse hair, tug it with his teeth and watch Ciel wry he in agonizing pleasure. And the smell aroused him even more, the smell of sweat and musk trapped in his sexual nest.

Sebastian loved every inch of Ciel.

“Enough!”

Halting his actions, Sebastian drew back with great reluctance. “Your orders, master.” He panted, hungrily eyeing Ciel's now erect member.

“Undress.”

There was no need to repeat the order for Sebastian hurriedly removed his clothing, flinging the clothing to the far side of the room. Within a minute he was stark naked, kneeling before the diminutive tyrant.

His body had a soft sheen to it, every rippling muscle taut and quivering with anticipation. Ciel surveilled the perfect edition before him. Milky white skin, deep red nipples and sinewy arms and legs. And between his legs, a hanging mass of manhood Ciel had been lucky enough to have as his own.

“You shaved.” He observed, tilting his head to the side.” Were you, perhaps, expecting this?” He lifted his foot and pressed it against the middle of Sebastian's chest, his heel drawing a trickle of blood as it pierced through the skin.

“No, my master!” Sebastian gulped, reveling in the heat of pain rushing like an electric current across his chest.” But….but you know, I am always prepared for you!”

“Are you?” Ciel smirked, lowering his foot.”Remain on your knees and face the wall, now!”

Sebastian had no idea what was happening but he did as he was told.

“Is this good, master?” He asked hopefully.

“Hands and knees, you fucking mongrel!”

The realization of what was to happen suddenly dawned on Sebastian.

“Yes, Master.” He whispered, positioning himself for Ciel. The candle light threw shadows against the wall and he could see Ciel slinking towards him. The sound of the boots scraping against the floor promised only more pain. He breathed in and out, relaxing the muscles of his lower half. Closing his eyes, he felt a fine shiver resonate up his spine when he felt petite fingers sliding down between his cheeks and stopping at his hole.

One finger traced the rim, it was moist and warm.

He now knew what this was about, whatever Ciel had to do in order to establish himself as The Master could only be done like this, with Sebastian. Knowing that Ciel would only use him and him alone caused Sebastian to feel a surge of loyalty and faith in Ciel. He would accept anything from him, anything, because in the end Ciel controlled him while he protected him. The best Sebastian could do was be whatever Ciel needed him to be.

And he in turn would accept whatever Ciel chose to be or do.

“Master, take me. Penetrate me.” He moaned, tossing his head back, he spread his legs wider and lifted his ass higher.”Please, enter me!”

Silence came as the fingers continued to toy with his hole.

“Master! please!” He beseeched.”Make me yours! Shove it in! Make me yours! I'm begging you!”

The fingers withdrew themselves.

“No”

Startled by the response, Sebastian craned his head to the side and stared at Ciel, who was kneeling behind him, in bewilderment. “Master?”

“I said, no.” Ciel's face was devoid of emotion, giving away nothing.

Sebastian rolled over and sat up facing Ciel. “Why? Why won't you do this?” He asked.

“You would go this far for me?” He replied coldly.”You would me to enter you?”

“Give me everything! Put it in me deep and hard!” Sebastian cried, nodding his head emphatically.,”Please! I beg you!”

“I said no”

“Why?!”

Sighing loudly, Ciel suddenly threw his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulled him into a tight embrace.“Because this is not a punishment. Because I do not like fucking people, I love being fucked. Because I love you and you are my lover, you are the one who is supposed to fuck me, no one else. Hurting you, taking your ass, will not give me back anything. You stepping down from your role as my Dungeon Monitor will not make you right with yourself. Sebastian, I am going to begin work again, I am going to dominate and provide therapy, but the only person who can put their dick in my ass, will forever be you.”

He leaned back and cupped Sebastian's face with both hands, locking eyes with him “I may not be as popular as I was before here,” He spoke earnestly, “but if I am correct, you will never leave my side, and you will protect me with every ounce of strength and courage in your heart and soul.”

Sebastian reached up and covered Ciel's hands with his own.“You love me?” He asked in a trembling voice.”You really love me?”

Ciel rested his forehead against Sebastian's ”Only you.” He whispered. “When I first met you, you were dirty, coming off of a meth high, beaten and homeless. But I saw something in your eyes, something that I recognized. It was me, my same pain, my same loneliness, everything that I was, you understood and I wanted you from day one. All the men who came inside of me, I saw only you in my mind but I was afraid to say anything because it took me so long to build up this strength and I knew that you are the only person who can break me down.”

“I will never break you!” Sebastian insisted.

“You already have.” Ciel chuckled, rubbing their noses together.”You broke down all of my fear, my mistrust, my self doubt and you shattered all the nightmares. No one can do that, not the family that abandoned me, not the pimps who beat me, not even that piece of shit Chambers. None of them can reach the real me. Only you can.”

Sebastian bit his bottom lip “Y-You forgive me?” he asked hopefully.

“Yes.”

“I may still be your monitor?”

“Yes.”

“No one will ever hold you except me?”

“Yes.”

“We're going to stay here?”

“Yes, where the fuck are we going to go anyways?!”

Dropping his hands, Sebastian buried his face in the crook of Ciel's name and wept with relief. “Thank you! My master! Thank you!”

Ciel circled his arms around the Sebastian's broad back and hugged him again. He felt the powerhouse man shake against him and a thrill he hadn't felt in months suddenly bloomed within him.

“This session isn't over.” He growled, roughly shoving Sebastian away from him. “Spread your legs and get your cock nice and hard.”

“Yes Master!” Sebastian sat back and spread his legs wide. He fisted his cock and jerked himself vigorously while watching Ciel rise to stand over him.

Turning around and bending over, Ciel looked back at Sebastian and smiled mischievously “Lick my hole, get me nice and wide.” He commanded.

Like a starving man being offered a savory meal, Sebastian continued jerking himself off while he perched himself in front of Ciel's backside. He used his free hand to open Ciel's cheeks and long tongue to lap at his master’s twitching hole. The pulsing rosebud was puckered and wet, almost like a pouting kiss waiting to be tasted and consumed.

“”Sebastian! Hah Hah aaaaaaahhhhhh!” Ciel moaned loudly, grinding his ass against Sebastian's face.”Fucking eat it, bitch!”

Sebastian breathed hotly into the luscious entrance “Master! It's so good!”

Ciel felt the ache of emptiness, as if he had been on a hunger strike for months but had only realized he was famished. The fear of being touched again was gone, after seeing Sebastian's reaction to his body Ciel knew that he was still beautiful. Having Sebastian remain by his side even when they couldn't have sex made him realize that he was still beautiful on the inside.

He was still valuable.

He still deserved happiness.

He still deserved to be alive.

He still deserved to be loved.

And he most certainly still deserved to be fucked.

“I want your dick now!!!!” He shouted “Fuck me you piece of shit! Fuck me hard!”

“Yes master!” Sebastian grabbed Ciel by the waist and immediately lowered the mouth watering body upon his upright cock. In one swift and fluid move, Ciel’s ass swallowed Sebastian's sizable girth. The feeling of fiery penetration, being widened and forced open by someone you trust was exhilarating and mind blowing.

Ciel lolled his head back and rested his face on Sebastian's chest. The rapid thumping of his lover's heart reminded him that they were both still alive and very much bound to each other.

Digging his nails into Sebastian's inner sides, Ciel looked up and snarled “Roll your hips! Get it in there, bitch!” He demanded.

“Like this?!” Sebastian thrust himself deeper into Ciel, taking purchase of his nipples and twisting them between his fingers. Ciel cried out and laughed all at once, delirious with the waves of sensuous pleasure and suffering.

“Am I yours?!” Sebastian panted, pounding into Ciel without mercy.”Am I your bitch?”

“Yes!” Ciel howled as his orgasm began to unfold itself and erupt like a storm.”You're my fucking dog Ah ah aaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!”

Sebastian threw back his head, overcome by the slamming euphoria his long awaited orgasm brought him. Blinded for a moment, he held on to Ciel until they were drained of all strength and reason. Collapsing to their sides, their heavy breathing and sweat soaked skin was all they could be aware of.

A few minutes passed and Sebastian's vision cleared as he admired the golden glow of the candles against the graceful silhouette of Ciel's figure.

“I-I wish we had aftercare.” Sebastian groaned.”My body feels like Jello.”

Ciel clacked his tongue “Pussy.” He muttered.

“Next time I want to face you, look at your face when you come” Sebastian swallowed some more air and wiped his face with his hand. “Yeah, next time we go on the bed, this floor is brutal.”

“Next time I'm going to stick my dick in your mouth and make you swallow it.” Ciel retorted.

“Oh I would enjoy that!”

“Maybe smear it on your lips and then kiss you.”

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow and felt between his legs. “I'm getting hard again master” he adrifted shyly.

Dark blue eyes twinkled. “That's the point, stupid.” Ciel chuckled.

“I love you, Ciel.” Sebastian reached his hand out and tenderly traced the swell of Ciel's cheek. The blue eyed man felt his body urgently beg for more and leaned into Sebastian's fingers, placing a kiss against them.

“I love you too, Sebastian.”

 


	12. Hell's Kitchen Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetingzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!
> 
> Here we go again! Some more crazy ass shit from our favorite BDSM club! We've got some new characters joining the crew, a fetish that will leave you wondering if you'll ever look at food the same way again, and a strange situation that may test Ciel's patience once more!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this installment! If you have any requests for character appearances please leave them in the reviews, I do appreciate your input!
> 
> Enjoy!

Autumn in New York was considered by Mey as the most glorious and vibrant season. Walking down city streets, block after block, the sidewalks were carpeted with golden red leaves and peppered by a stray green leaf. The air was always crisp, sometimes damp, and often times punctuated by the smells of incoming rain. The young woman adored walking to and from work during that time, breathing in crispy apple tinged aromas and sipping on the ever trendy Starbucks pumpkin latte. It was few and far between when she didn't feel like choking a random stranger out of her inherent hatred for the common man and between late September up until mid November, humanity was safe from her wrath.

“Good morning!” She sang out, entering the Yana building. With her iced green tea Frappuccino in one hand and her purse slung over the other arm, she used her behind to butt open the door and shuffle her way into the main reception area. Once the door shut and locked behind her, she dropped her bag to the floor and threw her keys into her pocket. Everyday was pretty much the same but the redhead loved constancy in her office and in running a business she had been entrusted with.

This included the numerous charges in her care who were probably just waking up from their nocturnal activities.

“Wake up my pretty babies!” She called out, chucking off her moccasins and padding over to her desk. Setting her cup down, she opened her Mac and and logged in. She knew from scheduling that tonight would be busy and packed since a holiday weekend was upon them. Clients generally enjoyed the extra day off by throwing in some extra cash for extra playtime. Mey counted in her head how many Doms and Subs would be on call and scribbled down on her desk calendar some reminders.

“Ok, ok, first Lizzie needs new underwear.” She plopped down on her chair and scrolled through her email at the same time. Multitasking was certainly her forte. “And Sebastian ripped Ciel’s coochie shorts….fucking ass….so now I gotta order two more. And let's see, Lumi and Miyuki are coming back from Brazil tonight,  Grell has a doctor's appointment this Saturday, shit I hope it's not an STD again, and Beast has a waxing at the spa this Sunday-”

The door to the “Other Side” where the almost endless bedrooms of services were located creaked open slowly and a mop of tousled blue hair appeared at the doorway. Mey looked up and was taken aback by the physical wreck standing before her.

“Ciel! Why are you still in your nightgown?!” She scowled, putting down her pen and staring at the visibly disheveled and bleary eyed man. His hair was in a hundred wild directions, eyes red rimmed and drooping and he wore a white with dark blue striped night shirt which covered him down to the top of his knees. Even with a cleanly shaven face, he looked scraggly.

Ciel slowly staggered into the waiting area and flopped down face first onto the couch with a muffled “oomph!”.

“Ciel?!” Mey stood up from her chair and was about to run over to him until Ciel lifted his arm and waved her off.

“He had me until an hour ago.” He groaned into the couch pillow. “I can't feel my ass.”

Mey sat back down and rolled her chair back towards her desk “How sweet.” She sighed.

“He's an animal.” Ciel tucked his arms underneath his head and curled his legs until his knees were up to his chest “An insatiable, hungry, untamed fucking animal.” He complained.

“I'm sure you're never going to let him touch you ever again.” Mey replied sarcastically, scrolling through more unopened emails. “I mean, it must have been terrible having that delicious fine ass man riding you bareback, thrusting his giant dick into your ass and dripping sweat all over you-”

“Stop it!” Ciel cried out into his arms “I don't wanna hear it!”

Mey looked over her screen at the balled up hot mess on the couch “Too bad, brat. You've got your first client tonight since you've been on hiatus and I need you and your perverted half for a briefing.”

“Are you serious?!” He whined pitifully.

“Very. And get up, you look like an aborted embryo.”

Ciel’s head shot up and he craned his neck to the side to glare at her “A what?!” He snarled.

The sound of footsteps approaching the reception area echoed through the adjoining hallway and Ciel immediately buried his head into his arms, pressing his behind against the back of the couch. Mey snorted at the comical sight.

“If he wants your ass, he's gonna get it.” She sniggered, clicking away at her laptop.

Ciel reached out with one arm and flicked her the middle finger.

“There you are, Master!” Sebastian exclaimed as he strode into the room, fully dressed in his butler’s uniform and smiling broadly. Everything about him was sharp and on point, his hair glossy and brushed to the side, his clothing pressed and neat, his face glowing and refreshed. Mey hummed loudly and stared dreamily at the handsome man who sent her a good afternoon greeting with a wink.

“Laying out in so little clothes, without even a robe.” Sebastian tsked, walking over to the cowering young man “You will surely catch a cold, Master!” A soft blue velour throw was folded over one arm while the other reached down to pull Ciel’s nightgown further down to cover his knees. The tall man gracefully unfurled the throw and blanketed Ciel, who had been shivering from the chill in the air, thus fully covering the waif.

“As if you're concerned about a cold!” Ciel grumbled, snuggling into the impossibly cozy material and reveling in the warmth “Fake bastard!”.

“Of course I am concerned!” Sebastian defended, tucking the end of the throw under Ciel's feet “Asthmatics suffer greatly when they catch colds!”

Ciel abruptly sat up, swinging his thin legs over the edge of the couch and glared menacingly at Sebastian. “Asthmatics?!” He seethed, bundling the blanket over his exposed legs “You weren't concerned about my breathing when you had me pinned for hours underneath your big fat body-Ow!” He winced, his hand shot to his abused rump and he rubbed it to alleviate the sharp pains..

Sebastian grinned, placing his elbow upon his hand and resting his head against the palm of the other “Master, do you mean to confess that those many hours of pleasurable moaning, pleadings for me to go deeper and harder, threats to beat me if I stopped, were all lies?”

“Hot damn.” Mey fanned herself.

“I. Hate. You.”

Mey rapped her knuckles against the surface of her desk, eliciting her worker’s attention. “I have work orders for you both.” She informed them, waving a folder in the air and beckoning them to listen “Supplies have already been purchased and you are slated for 11pm, two hour session plus aftercare for about half an hour.”

Sebastian took purchase of the file and began thumbing through it. Ciel watched quietly, leaning his body to the right in order to relieve pressure from his backside. After a few seconds, Sebastian crinkled his forehead and held up a piece of paper.

“Mey, this looks like you took a trip to the supermarket.” He observed.

Ciel wiggled his fingers at his Monitor “Give it here.” He demanded.

Sebastian passed the paper to Ciel who snatched it away and scanned the contents. A look of confusion rested on his face “Is this your grocery list, Mey?” He asked.

Mey laughed, shaking her head “No, silly! The client has a food fetish.”

Sebastian cocked his head and looked at Mey with uncertainty “Food?” He echoed, unsure if the information was correct “You didn't misunderstand, right? The client said food, not foot, right?”

“He made it very clear that it was food, not foot!” Mey insisted “I've been handling this business a lot longer than you two clowns, so don't fucking question me!” She snapped.

Pursing his lips, Sebastian read through more information on the client and nodded “Really? This doesn't look like your usual strawberries and whipped cream sort.” He pointed out.

“Far from it, we're talking real edible arrangements here.”

A defiant scowl settled into Ciel’s blanched face “He's not sticking anything edible up my ass.” He growled.

Mey rolled her eyes at the fuming man “No! No don't worry I've cleared it with the client! Your instructions are in the folder.”

Satisfied with her answer, Ciel read the list again and suddenly tapped at a particular item that had caught his attention “Wait, how come you've got an eggplant on the list?” He exclaimed.

“How the fuck should I know?” She shrugged nonchalantly. “Maybe he wants to make ratatouille on your dick!”

Sebastian chuckled into the back of his hand but quickly coughed, trying to unsuccessfully cover his amusement but Ciel stared daggers at him until he silenced himself.

“You're a riot.” He muttered.

\----------  
“So I am to be a sort of chef and prepare salad on the client's body.” Ciel popped a chocolate square into his mouth and chewed slowly, relishing the rich sweet flavor of his favored treat. He was laying belly down on the bed he shared with Sebastian, studying the client file for their assignment and having never handled a food fetish before, he wanted to make sure he didn't screw it up. This was their chance to prove once again that they were the very best in their field.

After a medicated bath of witch hazel and lavender, his body finally felt normal again and he was in a pleasant mood. Wrapped snugly in an oversized blue cotton towel, he felt content and clean. “He prefers to be penetrated by phallic shaped vegetables, well, now that's interesting!” He chuckled, looking up at Sebastian who was busily preparing an outfit for his Master “I never realized how many veggies are penis shaped!”

“That is because you never wanted to be fucked by one.” Sebastian murmured, passing a lint brush over the material.

“What am I wearing for later?” The blue haired boy inquired,

“Only the most haute couture in men's kitchen apparel.” Sebastian joked, holding up a black chefs jacket “I believe this, and nothing else, Master.”

Ciel balled up his small fists and perched his chin atop his knuckles, watching his lover go about his preparations. “You're awfully quiet, Sebastian.”

“Am I! My apologies, Master.”

“When we're not with clients, call me Ciel.”

Sebastian hung up the jacket on a wall hook and turned to give Ciel a thoughtful look. “But you are my master.”

“I'm your lover.”

“Yes, I know.” Removing his butler’s jacket, Sebastian placed it on the foot of the bed and situated himself next to his diminutive love “But it pleases me immensely to be under your thumb, to call you my master, to belong to you and only you.” He whispered huskily into Ciel’s ear.

“Under my thumb?” Ciel breathed, closing his eyes as delicious waves of warmth traveled like an electric current throughout his body “Most of the time, I end up under you.”

“Yes, but you have me collared and controlled until you set me loose and allow me to ravage this perfection.” Slipping off his white glove, Sebastian slid his hand over Ciel's neck, gliding it down the slender slope of his back, his feather-light fingers traveling over the pebble like bumps of his spine and pushing the towel down to reveal a creamy landscape of flawless skin.

“Ah, Sebastian.” Ciel tilted his head back and slightly puckered his lips, silently requesting a kiss from his adored servant “It feels so good.” He purred.

Sebastian eagerly complied, leaning down to capture his lover’s tulip shaped mouth. He suckled Ciel lips gently, slipping his tongue in and out, teasing the younger man as he nipped at his lower lip. His hand moved fluidly, tracing circles around the luscious mounds of his ass and he ventured further, giving one cheek a loving squeeze.

“My master.” He moaned into Ciel’s panting mouth “I love you so much.”

Suddenly Ciel whipped his face to the side, abruptly ending their kissing and causing Sebastian to halt his ministrations.

“Sebastian.” Ciel wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and scuttled away from his confused Monitor “You're hot!”

Sebastian smirked, “Well, that's quite obvious” he replied smugly, moving closer to Ciel “but I'm really happy Master gave me such a compliment! I mean, you're rarely so forward with me-”

“No you idiot!” Ciel hurriedly gathered up his towel and sat up, slapping his palm over Sebastian's forehead “You're hot! You're burning up like a fucking oven!”

Scarlet eyes widened “Come again?”

“Damn it!” Ciel pushed Sebastian away from him and hopped off the bed, making a beeline for his night table. Pulling the top drawer open, he frantically searched through the contents. “Where's the thermometer? Christ sakes! I thought you were sweating because you was horny or some stupid reason but you're all clammy and flushed!” He snapped his head up and narrowed his eyes at Sebastian “Like shrimp cocktail!” He hissed.

Dropping his jaw out of shock, Sebastian was dumbfounded “Did you just compare me to shrimp cocktail?” He gasped.

“Shut it! Stick this in your mouth, right under your tongue!” Ciel produced a thermometers and shook it in Sebastian's face “Come on! Open up!” He commanded “Get this in your mouth now!”

“I refuse!” Sebastian turned up his nose and pouted “Why don't you use your---other thermometer-?”

“I said shut it!” Ciel hooked two fingers into Sebastian's inside cheek and savagely forced the older man's mouth wide open. Ignoring the yelp he produced, Ciel stabbed Sebastian's tongue with the thermometer until he finally acquiesced and stubbornly held the glass stick in his mouth.

After what Ciel deemed as sufficient time, he removed the thermometer and squinted at the red liquid to gauge Sebastian's temperature. The black haired man sulked and whined over the “abusive” treatment and “unnecessary” manhandling of his mouth but Ciel ignored him and chewed on his lower lip while he tried to figure out the best recourse to their current situation.

“Sebastian.” He sighed, holding up the thermometer and tapping it against his lover's forehead “You're not working tonight.”   
\-------------

An hour later, Ciel appeared before Mey’s desk “Mey, Sebastian's sick. He has a fever.” He informed the bespectacled girl.

Mey nearly fell of her chair “A fever?” She asked incredulously.

Ciel stood in front of her desk with his arms crossed against his chest, his face pinched with irritation. “A fucking fever, yes, a fever.” He grumbled.

Mey was astounded, for the years she had worked with Sebastian, the man never ever got sick and was never out from work for his own health. “Like a real fever?”

“No, he has a fever for the flavor of a Pringle. Yes a real fucking fever!” He raged, wringing his fists in the air and stomping his feet “He has a big boy fever of 103! A Goddamn fever!”

The childish display was amusing, but Mey knew that when Ciel carried on like this, it meant he was beyond worried and possibly on the verge of an anxiety attack.

“Ok, calm down.” She sighed, getting up from her chair and coming around to place a comforting arm around the irate man “Did Red check him?”

Ciel nodded, resting his head against her shoulder “Yeah, she says it's some 24 hour bug going around, his throat isn't even red but she wants him to rest just in case.”

“Wow, she didn't prescribe him anything?”

“Well, she came up with some bullshit about him suffering from gay fever” He snorted, his cheeks reddening as he recalled the outrageous conversation “And maybe having sex with her would get his temperature down, but he said he'd throw up if he saw her vagina.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah, I don't think that was quite the fever talking….”

“I don't think so either.”

The door to the “Other Side” opened and a small parade of workers came in chattering excitedly with one another. Ciel took a deep breath and watched the group settle into the room with their partners, each one awaiting their assignments for the evening's work. Most of the early work orders were already being taken care of but the later evening appointments hadn't arrived just yet.

Lizzie was dressed in her usual fluffy pink robe with white lace trim and she pulled her brother, Edward, along on a hot pink leather leash with spiked silver collar. He wore only a magenta vinyl loin cloth paired with matching nipple clamp tassels. Much to everyone's dismay, the loin cloth was way too small.

Beast entered with her Dungeon Monitor, Joker and their Sub, Dagger. All three wore black leather and fishnet biker apparel. The gorgeous curly haired dark eyed beauty was a master at whipping and the threesome were know for some wild nights from the howling that would emanate from their bedroom. Everyone knew that Dagger was impossibly in love with Beast, but it was an unrequited emotion since Beast was a sado/masochist who could only come if she was beaten by Joker. The three were affectionately know as a “Cluster Fuck”.

Grell, the red headed transvestite who wore only crimson colored velvet gowns, sat down on the couch with a loud huff and an unhappy expression.

“I don't want to hear it, Grell!” Mey called out at him “No one told you to fuck a client without a condom!”

Everyone released a collective “Ooooooohhhh.” and stared wide eyed at the fuming redhead who chose to keep silent while twisting his long hair between his fingers.

“I guess somebody isn't working tonight!” Lizzie giggled, her green eyes bright with malice and pettiness “Shouldn't you spray the couch with disinfectant, Mey?”

“Don't start, Lizzie.” Mey chided calmly, patting Ciel on the back and motioning for him to take a seat on the couch “We have a situation here and I need to think it through without you disrupting me!”

“How rude!” Lizzie sniffed, roughly pulling at her brothers leash.

Refusing to sit down, Ciel turned to face the group. “I need a Dungeon Monitor for tonight.” He announced “Sebastian has a fever and he can't work with me.”

“You can't have Eddie!” Lizzie cried, yanking the leash and nearly wrenching her brother’s head clear off his neck.

“Ack! L-Liz!” He choked, frantically clawing at the collar.

Ciel grimaced at the pair, noting that Edward’s crotch was now unfortunately fully exposed “Don't worry, I wouldn't fuck him with a stolen dick.” He scoffed.

Grell’s hand shot up and he eagerly waved it but the look of disgust on Ciel’s face caused him to quietly bring it back down.

“We can't spare anyone.” Beast declared, crossing her long legs and sitting back on the couch while stroking her long thick whip against Jokers thigh “Tonight we have two clients at the same time and Dagger is too much of a pussy to watch over me.”

“Am not!” Dagger protested.

“You're right, he is.” Ciel muttered.

“Wait! Wait I have an idea!” Mey snapped her fingers and went back to her chair. She shuffled through some folders on her desk and with a flourish, produced a particular one which had the initials “AT” and “CF” scribbled on the front “I just hired two new people! They came as a pair and I was going to introduce them to everyone next week after they got a better feel for New York, but we can use the Monitor just for tonight!”

“Wait, you want to put a newbie with me?” Ciel started emphatically shaking his head, panic bubbling to the surface of his skin “No way, no fucking way! I'm never getting myself in a situation where I can't trust I won't be harmed-!”

“No! They're not newbies!” Mey insisted, opening up the folder and holding out the papers and photos for Ciel “Check them out! They worked for our sister company, Yanao & Co. in London! They had to relocate and they come highly recommended!”

Ciel hesitated but finally relented and took the papers. The room fell silent, every eye was on the young man who had suffered so much and was being asked to deliver an incredible amount of trust. In their world, trust was not the words poured easily from one's mouth, it was in action, in regular routine and motion. Trust took time to build and although danger heightened pleasure, it was always necessary to practice caution in their field.

Dungeon Monitors, Doms and Subs professionally mated for life.

“They seem ok.” Ciel Whistled lowly, flipping through the photos and admiring the black haired gentleman with amber eyes “The Monitor is really handsome, even with his glasses he's pretty hot.” He admitted.

“I know, right?” Mey beamed “And his sub is adorable!”

“I don't know, he looks like a bitch.” Ciel observed critically. “And you know how I fucking hate blondes.”

“Asshole!” Lizzie bristled.

“Well? Should I order them to come?” Mey asked hopefully. “It's now or never!”

Ciel nodded “I'll take them both.” He decided firmly, tossing the folder onto Mey’s desk “it's time to get back to work!”

 


	13. Hell's Kitchen Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetingzzzzzzzzz!
> 
> Thanks for the great feedback and for being wonderful! This chapter is 2 of 3 so I hope you enjoy the development of our favorite couple's newest adventures❤️  
> Now, can anyone guess the name of two of my all time favorite mangas? It's hinted at in this chapter and if you guess right, then I'll add you as a character in Part 3 of Hell's Kitchen!  
> Have fun!!!

Upon arrival to the new building her staff would be occupying, Mey had decided that a new design was in order for both the rooms and the long corridors. Already fed up with the dark grey and black Goth style the previews building had been bathed in, Mey wanted to wash the oleft style out of her hair and proceed to a new and interesting design. The 18th Century French Quarters decor had piqued her fancies after a trip to New Orleans and a rather unforgettable stay at the famous Hotel Monteleone on Royal Street. Looking for some good times and good food, she accompanied one of her closest friends, Nina Hopkins, to Louisiana during Mardi Gras. Ten beaded necklaces, copious amounts of bourbon, and an impromptu drunken strip tease in the middle of the festival parade later, the women had accumulated enough blackmail on the other that they promised to remain friends for all eternity.

Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer, Mey had reasoned.

And so the hallways boasted warmly lit brass candle sconces accenting rich deeply red soundproof wallpaper with cream molding and dark marble mosaic patterned floors. The bedrooms each had been decorated with dark antique bronze Wisteria Tiffany accent lamps, Syrah taffeta and velvet banded curtains in luscious hues of copper and brass, and one Crown Jewell 6-light chandelier in brilliant gold.

It was all quite decadent and historic; classic and eclectic for a BDSM club secretly operating in the middle of New York City. These were new times coming with the past still alive and well. New and old clients, new and old equipment, new knowledge intermingling with new experience and even more exciting, new and old staff members.

Click...click…..click….click…..

The rhythmic sound of high needle thin metallic heels tapping daintily down the corridor reverberated against the walls. The rail thin shadow of their owner flickered with the burning candles and the smell of tea roses permeated softly through the air.

“Master, it appears the office is to the left.” A deep voice calmly informed from behind the blonde figure.

His jaw clenched with annoyance. “I got it!” He snapped, “I can read a fucking card, you know.”

“Of course, master.”

Click…..click…..click……….click………..click…...

“Master. Your other left.”

“Bloody Hell, alright already! It was mistake, ok?!”

Click click click click click!  
\----------------------------  
Sebastian was miserable.

It wasn't the fever (he actually felt fine) and it wasn't the pungent smelling tea Madame Red had insisted he try drinking in order to hasten the healing process. What was slowly gnawing at his nerves was the fact that Ciel had chosen to take on another Dungeon Monitor Rather than cancel his client’s appointment.

They argued back and forth for almost half an hour.

“It's irresponsible to cancel my first appointment after being out of commission for half a fucking year!!” Ciel yelled while he hurriedly buttoned up his chef's jacket. “I'm a professional! Did you forget that, you moron?!”

Sebastian glared at his fuming master.”Did you forget that you promised to only have me?!” He snapped back. Sitting up in bed with the covers tucked around his waist, he watched helplessly as Ciel readied himself. “You said only I could touch you! You said only I could be by your side-!”

“I know what I said!” Ciel exclaimed. His frustration over the entire situation wasn't getting any better what with his lover’s neediness causing him even more anxiety. “And I'm not breaking promises with you! The new monitor has his own sub, if anything, that twink will be the one taking it up the ass!”

Sebastian opened his mouth but snapped it closed, mulling over what Ciel had just told him. He really didn't have any reason to not trust his master's word, but it was hard to believe that Ciel would not go back to his former duties.

“You mean, no one is going to have you?” He questioned Ciel with narrowed eyes.”You will just administer the session, but no one is fucking you, right?”

“No one, I swear, no one is fucking me!” Seizing the small black gym bag his monitor had packed with the tools they would need for tonight, Ciel stomped over to the side of the bed and sat down next to Sebastian.”if I don't go tonight, I don't think I'll ever be able to get back into this world.” He sighed, leaning down and resting his forehead against his lover's chest.”Please don't give me a hard time, ok?”

Sebastian could hear the Ciel's beleaguered voice and instantly he felt guilt. This wasn't easy for the tony master who had been relentless in his pursuit over gaining back his power and sex drive over the past couple of months. Ciel never said the exact words, but Sebastian felt the fear and panic edging itself, ready to let loose whenever Ciel doubted himself. This was the worst type of support he could possibly provide to the most precious person in his life and he was ashamed at himself.

“I shall obey my beautiful master.” Sebastian whispered, drawing up his hands and sliding them up Ciel's long neck until they rested comfortably beneath his head. He cradled the young man's face, peppering his smooth cheeks with playful kisses until Ciel finally scrunched up his nose and giggled. It was silly and childlike, this moment they shared, but it was theirs and theirs alone.

“I will think only of you.” Ciel whispered back. His dark blue eyes were heavy lidded and bright, desperately wanting for more but holding back his raw desire for the deliciously sexy man. If he gave the green light, Mey could find another Dom for tonight and Ciel could spend the entire evening curled up against Sebastian's feverish body, warm and comforted by his sinewy arms.

But Ciel was a man of his word and when it was time to work, he would be the last to back down.

“It's time I go.” Ciel planted a deep kiss into Sebastian's mouth and the pair suckled each other's lips, noisily sipping wet tongues and inhaling the bittersweet taste of a cough drop Ciel had made Sebastian chew on from earlier. “Be careful, master.” Sebastian warned, watching unhappily as Ciel hopped off the bed and made his way to the door.”And if you need me, do not wait to call my name!”

Ciel turned and winked, his heart swelling with emotion as he prepared himself to once again leave Sebastien behind. But he knew that help was never far away and that sometimes one must walk alone in order to assure themselves that they are never truly alone.

Opening the door, Ciel blew a kiss and smiled.

“Woof.” He whispered before slipping into the hallway and closing the door behind him.

15 minutes later, Sebastian threw his bag of cough drops across the room and cursed his poor luck. “Three fucking hours before I get to see him.” He grumbled, burying himself deeper under his comforter. Torturous, he thought, smelling Ciel's body scent embedded in the sheets, pure torture.

Television did not offer any respite, nor did reading encourage him to bide his time with patience. He wanted to be with Ciel, badly.

A series of raps on the door jolted him from his miserable thoughts and he peeked over the edge of his covers, wondering who would dare bother with him during sessions. “Who's there?” He called out with irritation, hoping beyond hope that Ciel had changed his mind and was coming back to stay with him.

The door swung open and in came bounding like two hyped up kittens were Lumi and her twin sister, Miyuki. Their long dark hair whipped wildly about their excited faces, eyes bright and wide with matching smiles, and they squealed with joy upon seeing Sebastian shirtless and in bed. Like a whirling dervish, they clamored into the room scantily clad and barefoot as if they were dressed for a session.

“We are back from Brazil!!!” Lumi cried happily,throwing herself on the bed belly down. In her right hand she held a brown paper bag which she waved over her head. “I have sweets for you and Ciel!” She grinned happily.

Miyuki chose to crawl onto the bed, her black lace dress, which matched her sisters attire, was see through except for the black panties she wore underneath. Sebastian wondered if the girls understood anything about covering up their ever present perky breasts. “Why are you so sweaty?” She asked, drawing her face close to Sebastian’s as she hovered over him “Did you just jerk off?”

Sebastian waved her away and sat up, nudging the over enthusiastic pair with his feet. “I wish. “ he sighed, gesturing towards the medicine on his night table. “No, I'm actually sick.”

The twins stared at him, dropping their jaws in shock. “No way!” They cried simultaneously.

Shaking his head, Sebastian pulled the covers higher over his chest. “Well, that was weird.” He retorted.

Lumi looked around the room and frowned “Where's Ciel?”

Clapping her hands, Miyuki bounced up and down on the bed. “Oh! Let's get our nurses costumes and play doctor!” She chirped.”I'll wear my new outfit!”

Lumi pulled at the covers “Sebastian! I want to put a thermometers up your ass!” She cried.

Sebastian slapped her hands as if she were a petulant child “Absolutely not! And stop pulling at my sheets!” He scolded.

“Please?’ She begged, batting her eyelashes.

“No! And go back to your rooms before you both get sick!” He ordered, pulling the covers up again. “I need my rest and so do you both after such a long flight!”

Miyuki giggled “We are Brazilian, we don't age, we don't get ugly, and we don't get sick.” She pointed out.

“Christ sakes, you're right.” He relented.

Lumi nodded but was still confused “Hey, so where's Ciel?” She asked again.

Unwilling to tell the truth, Sebastian tried to think up of a good excuse, but unfortunately, he had nothing. Closing his eyes for a moment, he shrugged and gave up. “He had to take another monitor with him tonight.” He admitted.

The twins exchanged surprised glances. “He's doing a session without you?!?” Miyuki and Lumi gasped.

“Again, fucking weird.”

“And you let him?” Lumi poked at his thigh.”Why would you do that?!”

Sebastian swatted at her hand. “Let him? Did you forget he's my master?!”

Miyuki poked his other thigh. “But Sebastian! After what happened-!”

“He'll be safe, I'm sure of it-and quit poking me!”

“But…..another man watching over Ciel….” Lumi bit her lip “It doesn't feel right.”

Miyuki snapped her fingers“It's like in those DJ mangas we read when someone ships a character with another character that usually isn't shipped.”

Sebastian scrunched up his nose in confusion “Wait, what?”

Lumi agreed “Ok it's like you know, when you've got a couple that everyone loves and then someone decides to hook up one of them with another character.” She explained.

Her sister contorted her face in disgust “It doesn't feel good, right? Like it's not a combination that works!”

“Yeah! Like putting Erin with Armin!”

“Who?” Sebastian couldn't make out what the hell the prattling girls were saying.”And what does a boat have to do with me and Ciel?!”

Miyuki doubled over laughing “Ew, right?! Eruri forever!”

“Who the fuck is Eruri?!”

Lumi ignored Sebastian “Or like Germany and England!” She adied, fanning herself with gusto. “They're the only reasons I watch Hetalia!”

Sebastian was lost “Germany and what?!”

“Doesn't mix well at all.”

“Rin and Nagisa, gross.”

“Harry and Ron, even worse.”

“Cloud and anybody else in the world!”

Beyond his threshold for patience, Sebastian pulled hard on his covers, causing the girls to topple backwards and land on each other at the edge of his bed. “You know what? This can't be just the fever making me feel confused and dizzy!” He snapped. “You chatty monkeys need to go back to your rooms before I end up in a coma!”

“Okaaaaaaay” They replied in unison, untangling their slender limbs from one another and hopping off the bed.

“Get better soon, Sebastian.” Miyuki pouted, gently patting the man's thigh “but honestly, the only monitor who should be with Ciel, is you.”

Holding up her hands to make a heart shape against the middle of her chest, Lumi nodded “You both are our forever OTP.” She breathed.

And as quickly the duo had come in was as quickly as they scampered out like two little fairy Devils who had done their share of mischief and were off onto another hapless victim.

Sebastian lay dumbfounded, staring at the door and feeling as if he had been told something very important but in a foreign language he could not speak.

“OT….P?”  
\----------------------  
“Peppermint drops? Now that's exciting!” Ciel grinned, scanning the list Mey had given him earlier, and felt a surge of arousal collect between his legs. Anything peppermint, preferably oil and candy, added delicious mildly burning sensations when inserted into one’s anus and it really smelled, and tasted, so unbelievably good that Ciel could eat someone's hole for hours on end. He once had a client with a penchant for mints shoved up his rectum and it was Ciel's eager probing with his pointed tongue which usually coaxed the tasty treat out of the tight cavern.

Sebastian detested that play, glowering like a sullen child while his master dug fervently for the candied treat.

Ciel chuckled at the memory, noting that Sebastian always looked unbearably cute when he pouted.

“Fuck, I already miss that man.” He sighed, throwing himself back against his bed and flinging the list to the side. He wore the chefs jacket with no underwear and his bare legs shivered a bit from the coolness of the room. The sleeves were far too big for him and in truth he appeared more like a little boy playing dress up than the number one dominating seductive playmate of the BDSM underworld.

Lousy luck had him going back into work without his trusted monitor. “Why'd you have to pop a fever?” He grumbled. The young man turned over to his side and watched the flickering candelabras throw long shadows against the walls. The scent of cinnamon wafted gently throughout the room for on his nightstand was a heated plate warmer with a palm sized bowl of cinnamon oil. Next to that was a large bowl filled with one of each of the following: Japanese eggplant, green zucchini, cucumber, summer squash, and banana.

Ciel huffed his discontent and pounded his small fists against the bed. “And now I'm hungry!” He groaned. Quickly sitting up, he looked to his side and reached out to the bowl of pitted cherries Mey had given him to keep up his energy. Sebastian would have served him strawberries mixed with chocolate pieces but Mey accused him of indulging the petite sized terror with unhealthy snacks. Ciel silently cursed the red headed woman as he munched away at the tart fruit.

A knock on his door finally summoned him out of his foul mood and after checking the time on the clock on his wall he quickly decided that the newbies had finally arrived. “Enter!” He called out, popping a few more cherries into his mouth. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smoothed down the front of his outfit.

The door opened slowly and Ciel crossed his legs, tilted his chin upwards and delivered his most holier than thou gaze at the pair entering his room. Aqua blue eyes settled against a landscape of pearly cream skin and crowned by butter yellow waxy hair met him with a smirk. Spindly legs dressed in black cropped shorts, knee high black socks and leather helped bottomed came clicking in. Ciel stared critically at the bright purple jacket and white button down fitted shirt sported by the man who seemed to be his exact same age.

“The fuck is up with that outfit?” Ciel snorted, pointing at the wiry man.”You realize it's 2016, right?”

“Is that how you greet co-workers?!” The man bristled, his cheeks blazing bright red.”No welcoming introductions!? No proper greetings?!” Spinning around, the man’s irate voice rose higher.”Claude! He just insulted me!”

Behind him, a tall sleek man stepped into the room and Ciel nearly toppled off the bed.

If Sebastian had a brother, this man would surely have been him. Ciel stared in rapt wonderment at the amber eyed man who boasted hair has black and glossy as Sebastian’s. With a finely angled face, wire rimmed glasses and graceful movements, the man seemed cut from the same cloth as Ciel’s lover.

And, he wore a butler's attire.

“You're the Dungeon Monitor?” Ciel slid off the bed and padded over to the silent man. The austere expression he wore on his face did not change, but his eyes glowed for just an instant the moment Ciel stepped closer to him ”You are Claude, am I right?” Ciel inquired, tracing a lone finger down the front of his shirt, pausing only to circle the tip around one of the flat black button.

Claude bowed slightly. “I am, and I present to you, Alois Trancy.

“I am his master!” The blonde cried, shoving his own finger in Ciel's face.”And he's mine! You're just borrowing him, got that!? He's on loan! On bloody loan!”

“Shut the fuck up.” Ciel snarled, slapping the offending finger away from his face.”And I dare you to point your finger in my face again! Watch me snap it off!”

“Master Alois.” The tenor voice of the monitor broke through the tension between the warring duo.”We are new here. Do behave in a respectful manner.”

Ciel looked up at Claude and smiled demurely.”Thank you.” He purred, impressed by the elegant tone and demeanor of the Englishman. Their accents were really sexy, as most accents tend to be, and far be it from Ciel to melt at such proper and indecent sounds pouring from their mouths. He wondered how they sounded when they climaxed, or groaned and moaned, or begged for more. Arousal was far sweeter when mixed with pain and an English accent.

“The client should be here momentarily, are you ready to give him services?” Alois crossed his arms and sized Ciel up, feeling perturbed over his partner’s politeness towards the slate haired man.”I studied the file and it states that the client would like to be fucked by vegetables while fucking a twink.”

Ciel rolled his eyes at the weakly demanding tone of his counterpart. “I don't fuck the clients anymore, so how about you be the hole while I administer the treatment?” He offered.

Alois’ jaw dropped. “You don't fuck the clients anymore?” He gasped. “What kind of Dom are you?”

“A Dom who doesn't fuck the clients anymore.”

“What a waste.” Alois tsked.

Irritability bubbled inside of Ciel’s gut. “What's a waste is me speaking to you!” He snapped, grabbing ahold of the blondes thin arm and shaking him vigorously. “This is my room, my client and my session! You hear me?! Thus, this is my world that you have to live in for the next two Goddamn hours! Shut your mouth and only open it if I tell you to suck, bite, moan, lick, slurp, nibble or swallow anything! And as for your goon, he follows my orders, got it?”

Claude placed a white gloved hand against his chest and bowed,“Yes, master.”

Alois wrenched his arm free from Ciel’s grasp and glared unbelievably at his monitor, “Shut the fuck up Claude!” He cried.

“You're too noisy for a sub.” Ciel huffed, turning on his heel and walking back to his bed. “ Is that why you had to leave London? Because your numbers were down and you weren't pulling in the clients?”

“Mind your business!” Alois huffed,”A yank like yourself wouldn't understand what I've been through so stuff your gob!”

“Fine, fine, I really don't care.” Ciel turned away and picked up the folder with their client’s information.”Our customer will be here soon so let's go over some of his info so we can be ready.”

Claude cleared his throat.”Excellent decision, Master.” He complimented.

“Fuck you.” Alois hissed, staring daggers at his monitor.

Flipping through some papers, Ciel scanned the details and chuckled.”Wow, this guy is really into the kinky food play.”

“What do you mean?” Alois asked.

Holding up a sheet, Ciel pointed at the photo included with the file.”He's a good looking guy, a bit quirky with the dark purple hair and all, but he's not using his real name with us.”

Claude pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose “Most clients refrain from using their real names under these circumstances.” He informed.

“Yeah, but this one's pseudonym is pretty interesting.” Ciel smirked, opening a drawer and tossing the folder in it.”Tonight we service The Gourmet.”

 

 

 


	14. Hell's Kitchen Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetingzzzzzz!
> 
> Here it is! The final part of Hell's Kitchen!  
> Don't read on an empty stomach!!!!
> 
> A shout out to Trishy who won the last challenge and is appearing in this chapter! Great job, lovey!!! 
> 
> So who should be our next couple, pairing or guest?!? Let me know! Please show your support and leave a comment! Thank you!!! 
> 
> Bon Appetite!

“Trish?”

Mey smiled at a newer client seated patiently upon the waiting room couch. Her bright eyes and soft curly scarlet hair gave her a naturally calming air. She wore a yellow sun dress with an eyelet stitched white cardigan and strappy gold sandals; Summer and sunshine emanating from her demure appearance. Mey found Trish’ look refreshing and uplifting and the glowing smile added even more to her appeal.

“That's me!” Trish piped cheerfully, rising from the couch and extending her hand out to shake Mey’s “Thank you so much for fitting me into your busy schedule!”

“Don't mention it!” Mey motioned for Trish to follow her through the door leading into the session rooms “Your husband did a phenomenal job with our new security systems so believe me, I am more than happy to set you up with any session you desire at any time!” She assured the excited woman.

Trish blushed, playfully pulling at her string of pearls around her neck,”please don't think terribly of me, but I'm a bit nervous.” She admitted, anxiously looking around the elegant corridor “But I know you run a clean and professional establishment. One of the girls at my Sunday church choir group raves about Elizabeth all the time!” She gushed.

Mey felt her left eye twitch before she stopped in her tracks“Oh,” shesmiled tightly,.”your friend must be a masochist.”

“Yes!” Trish beamed, “Yes she is!”

“How… interesting.” Mey continued walking towards the fifth door at the end of the hallway and knocked three times while Trish fidgeted with the buttons on her cardigan. After a few seconds, the door opened and they were greeted by three pairs of identical ruby eyes.

“The Triplets.” Trish breathed, clutching the front of her dress with shaky fingers,”All three of them!” She stared intently at the three young men dressed simply in white button down shirts and brown tweed pants, each sporting a head of deep plum hair and emotionless faces. They were delicately handsome, with angled faces and slight builds.

Mey smirked at the awe struck woman and stepped away from the door,” Thompson, Canterbury, and Timber at your service.” She bowed slightly.

The triplets studied Trish for a bit, their blood red eyes scanning her voluptuous body from head to toe. She did not speak, instead allowing herself to be observed by the muted trio. Mey was amused by the change in her client’s breathing, low whispery panting as invisible hands seemed to explore Trish’s body.

“This is our newest client, an honored guest.” Mey informed them in a clipped tone,”Do your best work with her.” She ordered.

Timber cocked his head,”She's got nice tits.” He observed,”Firm looking tits.”

“Nice tits, round and big.” Thompson agreed.”Like melons”

“Big tits, I bet she has pink nipples too.” Canterbury chimed in “like cherries”

Mey sighed,”Go ahead and enjoy them, Trish.” She patted the now sweating woman on her shoulder,”They're all yours.”

Trish nodded emphatically,”Oh yes!” She cried, stepping into the room,”I want that filthy talk! Tell me more! Tell me more!”

The door slammed shut, but not before Timber made a crude remark about Trish’ jiggling tits and how he was going to fit her nipple in his mouth and chew it like a piece of bubble gum. Mey chuckled, walking away and wondering how in the world people got off from dirty talk. She was more of a straight forward girl, never one for conversations in the bedroom. Her kink was all about silence and darkness. She liked being blindfolded and gagged, but she didn't want to hear what the other party was feeling. All that was allowed, whether it be with man or woman, was the chorus of grunts and moans, screams and howls, panting and heavy breathing.

“It's been awhile.” She muttered to herself while heading back to the front office,”I'm going to need my own playtime to when I get the chance.”

Lost in her own pity party over her nonexistent sex life, she stopped short in front of Sebastian and Ciel’s bedroom and wondered if the Dungeon Monitor was feeling better. She knew he was pissed over Ciel going with another DM, but if his fever spiked anymore, she'd have to call Madame Red back to administer more medication.

She gave three hard knocks to the door with her knuckles and waited for permission to enter ”Hey, Sebastian!” She called softly, pressing her ear against the door,”It's me, do you need anything?” She again waited for a reply and knitted her brows when none came. Fishing out her master key, she unlocked the door and swung it open. If Sebastian was asleep, well then she would gladly accept his foul mood for disturbing his sleep, but she was willing to take that chance as long as he was ok.

Empty.

His bed, and the room, were empty of his presence.

“Sebastian?” Mey felt her stomach turn, hoping that the black haired man was possibly taking a shit in his bathroom.”Hey! Sebastian! Are you on the bowl?!” She scurried to the bathroom and popped her head in to find it vacant as well.

“Ok, where else could he have gone?” She wondered aloud, pacing the floor beside the bed,”He's sick, with a fever, and now he's gone, he's fucking gone!” She took a deep breath and rubbed her now throbbing temples with her fingertips,”He can't be delirious, right? He's not a kid, right? Where would this crazy motherfucking guy go-?!”

The slamming of the door and loud clicking of the outdoor lock echoed loudly in the room.

Suddenly, a realization hit the bespectacled girl and she nearly let out a frustrated scream that would have resonated throughout the entire building. Swallowing hard, she shook her fists in front of her and cursed her poor luck and the unfairness of being responsible for immature love struck sadists.

“I'm going to kill him!” Mey hissed before bolting at the door “You're dead, Michaelis!!!!” She shouted, angrily pounding at the door with his fist,”Dead! Fucking dead! Open this door!”

Perhaps soundproofing the rooms was not such a great idea.  
\----------------  
A knock on the door signaled the arrival of their new customer and Ciel was impatiently waiting to make his long awaited comeback. Smoothing down the front of his black chef’s jacket, he took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

“Alright, Bitches.” He brushed his bangs to the side and tucked the hair behind his ear “Let's get this party started.”

Claude bowed,”Yes, Master.”

“Stop bloody calling him master!” Alois fumed.

Ignoring the petty behavior, Ciel waved his hand, wordlessly commanding Claude to open the door. The Monitor silently turned the knob and swung the door open in one fluid move.

“Bonsoir, Je suis enchante.”

The smooth greeting was delivered with such elegance that the BDSM trio stared muted with awe at the gentleman standing before them. Tall, pale skinned and seemingly well built in a slender and athletic way, Clothed in a distinctively European styled suit of garish red and blue stripes paired with a red shirt and purple tie. Even though the outfit was quite outlandish, it was still obviously custom tailored and very expensive.

The Gourmet appeared eccentric to say the least, and yet he was still a refined man of higher-end taste who exuded a cultivated air about him.

And what he may have lacked in personal style, he more than made up for it in his physical appearance. His angled face was framed by long, silky, neatly trimmed deep purple hair; the fringes were swept to one side of his face and tucked behind his ear. Almond shaped eyes of deep set purple and thin lips gracefully sloping into a charming smile added to his uniqueness.

Taking long languid strides, The Gourmet approached Ciel and stopped at a respectable distance from the younger man. Hooking one arm behind him, he bent forward and held out his other hand, silently requesting for Ciel to place his own in it. Ciel did so and held back a snicker as The Gourmet took purchase of his hand and gently kissed his pebble like knuckles. The hairs on the back of Ciel’s neck stood when he felt a slight flick of the man's tongue against the surface of his skin.

“Kinky ass motherfucker.” He thought with delight.

“Your scent, your delicious odor is ravishing my senses!” The Gourmet moaned, racing his nose along the surface of Ciel’s fingers.

Ciel crinkled his nose “Thank….you?” He responded hesitantly, wiggling his digits as the man rubbed his lips against them.

“You smell of elderberry and mint,” he eagerly continued, both hands now clutching Ciel's, he was practically snorting into his palm “Of sun drenched afternoons on late spring days amidst fields of clover and lilacs with the breeze sifting through the tall grass and embracing your delicate body!”

Ciel narrowed his eyes, “Claude,” He turned his head and pointed at a basket on top of the bed “Hand me the ball gag, this one talks too much.”

Claude perked an eyebrow and a glint of joy streaked across his golden eyes, “Yes, Master.” He quickly responded.

Alois angrily stomped his foot “Stop calling him master!” He yelled.

“Hold off on the gag, go fetch a butt plug for Alois instead.” Ciel ordered curtly “We need to get him ready.”

“What?!”

“Oh yes, Master!” Claude obeyed, hauling a protesting Alois to the corner of the room to administer the much needed toy.

“I don't want it up my bum!” The blonde protested.

The Gourmet pulled Ciel towards him, catching him off guard and wrapping his arms around Ciel's waist “I am a man of gentility who only dines upon the finest of fares,” He boasted gleefully, burying his face into the blue grey crown of his Dom and vigorously sniffing the man's scent “And I can tell almost readily that you are the most exquisite of delicacies!”

Too much touching, too much fucking touching! Ciel thought frantically

He tried to pull away from the groping hands of his client, but The Gourmet was surprisingly strong, Although Ciel had a Dungeon Monitor present at the scene, without understanding or knowing each other well, Claude would not be able to read his body language nor step in without Ciel having to voice it out loud. Professionals tried their best not to call attention to their own distress, relying heavily upon their Monitors to regulate the activities during the sessions.

It was time to take matters into his own hands, Ciel decided.

“You eat when you are told!” He growled, fiercely grabbing ahold of a tuft of hair on the side of Gourmet’s head and savagely yanking him to his side, sending the customer nearly tumbling to his knees “First we prepare the meal, then we eat!”

Amethyst eyes woefully stared up at Ciel, their expression over loaded with lust and hunger “heartbreak!” He cried, gripping Ciel's thigh and pressing his nose against the milk white skin which seemed to melt into his touch “I-I'm famished! Utterly hollow! I must be nourished immediately by you!”

“Hurry up, Claude! Toss him on the bed.” Ciel ordered, shaking his leg free from Gourmet's clawing hands “Let's feed our guest!”

“Yes, master.” Wiping his hands clean with a damp cloth, Claude walked over, picked up the client as if he were a dime store rag doll and hoisted him face down onto the mattress with a muffled thump.

Ciel smiled, feeling the excitement of administering food play after a half year’s break from his duties rising in his gut. “Alois, undress him.” He commanded.

The blonde was irate, limping over to the bed and crawling slowly onto it “Undress him?!” He whined, wriggling on the bed with the tennis ball sized vibrating plug nestled snugly in his hole “With this bloody thing shoved up my arse?!”

“You are the worst sub I've ever met!” Ciel rolled his eyes disdainfully “Undress him now before I shove my fist up your ass!”

“Shall I told him down for that, Master?” Claude offered.

Alois’ eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets “Rat bastard!” He screeched.

“I'm hungry!” The gourmet howled, pounding his fist and feet onto the mattress and nearly sending the blonde sub tumbling over the edge of the bed “Feed me!!!!!!!”

Ciel cocked an eyebrow “Why did I suddenly think of Little Shop of Horrors?” He wondered aloud.

Claude fastened thin leather straps with small silver buckles around each of The Gourmet’s writes and latched the other end to clips which had been welded into the wrought iron headboard of the bed. This allowed the client to maneuver from his stomach to his back while still being bound in one place.

Alois furiously tugged at The Gourmet’s pants and was able to successfully remove them and the underwear without catching a foot to his face. Finally naked from the waist down, both Ciel and Alois whistled lowly as they observed the client’s smooth alabaster twin mounds.

“Now there's a fine looking arse.” Alois complimented, sliding his hand up one of the cheeks and giving it an appreciative squeeze.”Like two scoops of chantilly cream.”

“Yeah, good enough to eat.” Ciel agreed, he too slid his palms up the back of Gourmet’s thighs until his hands rested against the near perfect ass. Using his fingers to spread Gourmet’s ass, Ciel and Alois caught a good view of his puckered entrance “Look at his other mouth, it's salivating!” He chuckled, tracing his finger around the rim and collecting droplets of clear fluid oozing from the hole,”Greedy, aren't you?” He raised his hand and slapped one of the cheeks so hard that a small red imprint of his fingers stained the ivory canvas.

“Hungry!” The Gourmet whined into the pillow, shivering at the impact of Ciel’s blow “Give me what I want!”

“What do you want, big boy?” Ciel purred, crawling over the man's arched back and placing his lips next to his ear “Care to hear the specials for tonight?”

“Yes!”

“Japanese eggplant.”

“Yes!”

“Summer squash.”

“Yes!”

“Courgettes!” Alois added with enthusiasm.

Ciel looked over his shoulder and glared at him,“Wait-what?” He snapped “What the fuck is a courgette?!”

“Barmy fool, it's this!” Alois huffed, holding up a large sized green zucchini “You had it on your shopping list you stupid git!”

“Then say fucking zucchini!” Ciel angrily backhanded the vegetable out of Alois’’ hand, “You're in fucking America!”

“Master, the cinnamon oil is ready.” Claude calmly informed Ciel, gesturing towards the small infusion heating bowl placed on the nightstand. It's aromatic scent had filled the air with a spiced aroma so warm and comforting that Ciel had nearly forgotten about it.

“Yes! Let's first serve the appetizer!” Ciel patted the client on his head and perched himself next to his ass. Alois watched closely as Claude held the bowl while Ciel dipped two fingers into the heated oil. The dark brown liquid was thick and it dripped fluidly down the sides of his slender fingers, but Ciel made sure to thoroughly coat his digits with the heavenly scented oil.

The use of cinnamon oil for anal stimulation allowed for a natural and harmless burning sensation to permeate throughout the delicate inner lining of the anal cavity. Although the taste was a bit strong, it caused no irritations and created a hypersensitive environment for more heightened prostate orgasms.

Slipping his fingers easily into The Gourmet's hole, Ciel made sure to coat the walls and properly cover the rim until the area glistened. He could feel the heat beginning to emanate from the area and he watched with interest as Gourmet’s body tensed up and shook from his touches.

“Oh yes! Like that! Like that!” Gourmet moaned loudly, thrusting his ass higher into the air “It's on fire! So good! My ass is on fire!”

“Can I remove this bloody vibrator?” Alois hissed at Ciel, rubbing his own ass “It's bothering me!”

“No.” Ciel barked, thrusting his third finger into Gourmets ass “Get under him and suck his dick!”

“Suck his dick!?” Alois’ mouth dropped as he stared in shock at Ciel “Now?!”

“Yeah, but first, put this in your mouth.” Ciel used his free hand to rummage through the contents of the basket and fished out a packet of Tic Tac mints “Pop a couple in your mouth, chew them and then suck his dick.” He instructed.

Chomping on the mints, Alois positioned himself on his back and scrambled underneath the client who had his lower half propped up by his knees with his dick dangling down like a fleshy piñata. The younger sub used his tongue to push the paste-like mints into his cheek pocket and opened his mouth wide. Gourmet’s cock had had turned into a blush pink dripping mess; the head pulsing slightly. Alois swallowed the man’s want and began slathering the shaft with his minted saliva.

“Aaaahhhhhh!” The Gourmet threw his head back and groaned wantonly from the burning double ministrations. He couldn't concentrate on which end was feeling the most pleasure; his ass was a sweet inferno while his dick throbbed from the gentle sizzling effects of the Tic Tacs.

The sounds of slurping, sucking, wet popping, groans and cries of extant rose like a crescendo in the room while Claude watched by the side of the bed. His gloved hands were neatly folding in front of him and he wore a face of emotionless patience, awaiting his next order.

“Give me the zucchini.” Ciel held out his hand while using three fingers to scissor Gourmet’s opening “The oven’s prepped and ready to steam this bitch up!”

“Magnifique!!” Gourmet wailed, enthusiastically wagging his rear side to side “Give it to me!”

Eyeballing the gaping and slick entrance in front of him, Ciel determined that the muscle had relaxed enough to allow the vegetable to slide in easily. First he teased the entrance by rolling the vegetable around the rim, then he prodded it back and forth, not quite allowing it to remain inside the cavern. Finally, he pushed it past the wrinkled ring and nudged it upwards, searching for the sweet spot to tease and abuse for his client’s delight.

“Do you nosh on it when you're done?” Alois asked curiously, taking a breather from his blowjob. He crinkled his nose and cupped Gourmet’s balls, peering past them at Ciel “I mean, is it edible after going up someone's bum?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Ciel fumed under his breath, thrusting the zucchini in and out of the man's ass “Get back to sucking his dick, retard!”

“I loathe you!” Alois bristled venomously before swallowing Gourmet’s dick once again.

“Shall we prepare you as well?”

Ciel turned his head slowly to observe Claude removing his gloves slowly, one finger at a time “Excuse me?” He frowned.

A sly grin wormed across Claude's face. His movement was methodical and sly, removing his glasses and placing them into his breast pocket while making his way onto the bed. Ciel felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he ceased the thrusting of the zucchini, studying Claude's face which gave away nothing.

“Alois” Claude settled into a kneeling position next to Ciel who sat frozen in his place “Grab him!”

Before Ciel could react, he felt a vice like grip on his wrists and looked down at the sniggering blinded who caught him.

“Let go!” Ciel barked, throwing himself back against the bed in an attempt to wrench himself free from Alois.

“The client also requested the opportunity to feast upon you.” Claude calmly spoke, encircling his arms around the struggling man and pinning him against his body “The order called for the sub to become “devoured” but we met with Gourmet earlier in the waiting room and he insisted upon changing the order to you.”

“Mey would never agree to this!” Ciel shouted, whipping his head back and hoping he could head butt Claude.

“But do you not want to return to the normal life of a Dom?” Claude asked quietly,“Certainly you would desire to become what you once were?”

“Motherfuckers!” Ciel raged, “I'm not doing this! No fucking way!”

“What kind of Dom doesn't fuck the client's?” Alois shoved his hands up Ciel's chef’s jacket and pulled at his underwear “It boggles the mind!”

“Let me taste God!” The Gourmet pleaded, pulling savagely at his restraints, “I want to know the tender splendor of the Master!”

Dumbstruck, the trio stared at the blathering client.

Ciel looked around to make sure he wasn't the only one who heard the absurd remark “The fuck?” He snapped.

Alois snorted into his hands “Blimey! He's bonkers.” He cackled.

Undoubtedly, the only person in the room who still had any control over their emotions, Claude merely shrugged his shoulders “How odd.” He observed.

Realizing he was still encased in Claude's arms, Ciel rapidly shook his head and fought to free himself, “Let me go! I'm not fucking him!” He yelled,”That wasn't the deal!”

Claude sighed “Master, if you do this, you will succeed and perhaps Alois and I could stay by your side and be your support. Your Monitor failed to be here and now our client will leave dissatisfied, is that what you want?” He hugged Ciel tightly, allowing the petite man to curl further into his embrace “To be known as a second class has been?”

Alois rubbed the sides of Ciel's thighs and hummed his approval “You're brilliant, mate.” He cood, leaning into Ciel's face with heavy lidded eyes and slightly parted lips “All tight and lovely and brimming with sex!”

“Free yourself, Master” Claude insisted.

“Fuck the client!”

“Allow the release of your talents!”

“Shag him rotten!!!”

Being dealt double blows from both ends of the spectrum, Ciel didn't know who he wanted to nail first in the jaw with his heel. He finally made his decision, feeling a rage unlike any other bubble up within himself, and glared at Alois with murderous intent. Lifting his foot up into the air, he sent a flat footed kick straight into the sub’s chest, dead center, suctioning every inch of breath from his body and sending him flying backwards and rolling off the bed.

Alois landed like a dead heap onto the floor gasping for breath.

“Impressive!” Claude praised, pleased by Ciel’s vicious attack,”For one so diminutive, your strength is commendable!”

“Let me go!” Ciel snarled at the Monitor,”I swear to God if you don't release me-!”

“Why won't you fuck the client?” Claude interrupted.

“I don't do that anymore!”

“Why?”

“Ack! C-Claude! M-My ch-chest!” Alois sputtered, writhing in pain while his scraggly body was sprawled across the floor like a broken doll, “I-I need a-a m-medic!” He wheezed.

Ignoring the pitiful display, Ciel turned his attention back to Claude “It's none of your fucking business!” He bit, tearing loose from Claude's hold and twisting around to send a fist into the older man's face. However, Ciel wasn't going to get anywhere with violence in regards to Claude who expertly dodged his feeble blows as if he were swatting at flies.

“Answer my question,” Claude coolly demanded, wrestling Ciel’s arms down to his aides and pinning him down on the bed next to The Gourmet. Their client had stopped moving and was intently listening in on the entire exchange with his bare ass still propped up in the air and the zucchini hanging halfway out of the hole,”Why won't you fuck the client?”

“I don't fuck my clients because I'm in love with my Dungeon Monitor!” Ciel blurted out at the top of his voice,”I can't fuck anyone but him, ok? Is that fucking ok with you?!? You low life bastard! I love him and I'm only going to fuck him!”

“Oh my, this was certainly worth locking up Mey in our bedroom!”

The sound of the rich baritone voice floating into the air caused a mingled emotion of both relief and lunatic fury to overwhelm Ciel. Twisting his neck to look over past Claude's arm, Ciel was astounded by the sight of Sebastian in his butler’s uniform standing near the doorway. They hadn't even heard him come in and in his right hand he held a set of about 50 keys attached to a key ring with a giant metal hot link M.

“Seb-Sebastian?” Ciel stared bug-eyed at the black haired man who seemed to show off a wolffish gleam in his eyes as he stared intently at the strange scene “What the fuck?! You're supposed to be in bed! How'd you even get in here?!”

“Are you happy to see me, Master?” He grinned, swinging the keys around a single finger while his other hand was tucked under his arm. His posture was far more relaxed than usual and it bothered Ciel to the point in which he wanted to lunge at his butler and beat him into submission.

Suddenly the light catching the brass keys and the hot pink”M”arrested Ciel's attention.

“How the fuck did you get those?!” Ciel screeched.,Those are Mey’s keys!!!”

Ignoring his Dom’s uproar, Sebastian merely smirked “I should hope you would be overjoyed to see me in better condition and you may thank Lumi and Miyuki for the excellent Brazilian tea they forced down my throat.” Sebastian prattled, playfully twirling the keys on one finger, “Whatever herbs they brought to me it seemed to cure my illness. Of course, they were hoping it would act as an aphrodisiac, but instead of making me insatiably horny, it cured my fever!”

“The keys, you idiot!” Ciel spat, repeatedly jabbing the air viciously with his finger at Sebastian's direction, “How did you get those fucking keys!!”

Feigning ignorance first and then widening his eyes with mock realization, Sebastian jingled the keys between his fingers. “Oh! These?” He chuckled, a mischievous smirk settled upon his face, “The twins were kind enough, and near criminal enough, to snag Mey's keys and help me lock her in our room.”

“You crazy son of a-!”

“Master, aren't you glad to see me?”

“Disobedient fuck!”

Sebastian clasped his hands together, the sound of the metal keys clanging robe their rang loudly, “I am!” He squealed, “I would say that calls for some punishment later tonight!”

“Don't think you're going to make it out of here alive!” Ciel thundered, still trying to wrestle out of Claude’s arms.

Sebastian threw the keys onto the dresser near him and bowed to Ciel, “My Master!” He replied happily.

“Sebastian,” Claude stolidly spoke, “Shall I let loose your little demon here?”

“Please do, you're getting him dirty.”

Amber eyes narrowed, “How rude.”

Ciel slapped Claude’s hands away from him and pulled the front of his chef's jacket down to cover more of his thighs. His hair was askew and he raked his fingers through it to try to tame the mess it had become upon seeing Sebastian, Ciel had suddenly become self conscious of his appearance and it annoyed the hell out of him.

“Master,” Sebastian tapped his finger against his own chin and then pointed at the Gourmet, “Why is there a gourd hanging out of the clients ass?”

Alois’ head popped up over the side of the bed as he clawed at the covers, “In actuality, it is a Courgette.” He whimpered.

“Pardon?”

Ciel lifted his foot, planted it against Alois’ face and pushed him backwards onto the floor,“It's a fucking zucchini!” He roared.

Sebastian winced at the plaintive yelp Alois had let out when he hit the floor again “Ah, I see,” He nodded, “Why is there a zucchini sticking out of-?”

“This client wants food play. Dumbass!” Ciel raged, he was beyond pissed because absolutely nothing was going as it should and the session was very well a disaster far from being saved,”I can't fuck the clients, I've got a mediocre sub, a backstabbing rent-a-Dungeon Monitor-!”

Claude frowned “Pardon?”

“Not to mention I got another Dungeon Monitor who won't do what he's fucking told!” Ciel continued, throwing up his hands in frustration,”Why did I even come back to this shit!?” He lamented, covering his face with his hands,”I'm a fucking failure! A hack! A washed up trick!”

“I paid an exorbitant amount to be fed delicacies! I will not leave disatisfied!” The Gourmet cried out, wiggling his ass until the zucchini fully slid out with a pop and landed on the bed next to Claude.

“Master,” Sebastian breathed. Walking over to the bed, he shoved Claude to the side away from his Ciel and seated himself next to his grieving love,”None of what have said is true.” He gently consoled.

“It is! It is!” Ciel bemoaned, sniffling into his hands,”I can't even run a session with these two assholes!”

“In all fairness, we are not the best pair to work with.” Claude admitted, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose,”We left London because we had no clients requesting us.”

Still flat on his back on the floor, Alois waved his fist into the air, “No one wanted us!” He wailed,

“Which is why we came here in search of you.” Claude continued,”In hopes the great Master Ciel would be so kind as to offer us tutelage.”

“Guidance!” Alois squawked, rubbing his bruised chest.

Dropping his hands onto his lap, Ciel stared at Claude in disbelief, “Seriously?” He gasped,”You wanted me to teach you?”

“Master, your reputation is known throughout our world.” Sebastian affirmed and placed his hand on Ciel's,”And your return was highly anticipated.”

“Will someone please feed me?” The Gourmet pleaded in a small voice.

“Well, I don't fuck the clients anymore.” Ciel retorted, “As these two failures pointed out, that makes me a has-been.”

A dark aura seemed to sizzle from Sebastian’s body as he smiled at Ciel. The blue eyed man flinched at the creepy look on his lover's face and watched as Sebastian slowly lifted his fist and, without warning, served Claude a hard punch to the side of his jaw, sending the stoic man flying over the other side of the bed and landing in a heap on the floor.

Caught off guard by Sebastian's sudden assault on his fellow Monitor, Ciel lost his shit, “What the fuck was that for?!” He shouted, scooting to the side and peering over the edge of the bed at the limp figure of a knocked out Claude. “He's out cold! You could've fucking killed him!”

“He was a hinderance.” Sebastian huffed, cracking his knuckles,”Shall I take care of the high pitched twink as well?”

“No! No! That shan't be necessary!” Alois screeched, holding up his hands frantically,”ignore my presence please! I beg you!”

“My Master,” Sebastian leaned into Ciel, his face pressed up against the young man's neck as he sniffed his skin,”What we have is special, no one can replace what you and I can do together. Be free to be who you are, use me to whatever ends you must complete.”

“But, Claude-!”

“I will eradicate anyone who stands in your way.”

Closing his eyes at the delicious sensation of his lover’s tongue now lapping at the sweat trickling down the gentle slope of his neck, Ciel felt arousal coil deeply in his groin,”Sebastian.” He whispered.

“What we do for a living feeds the taboo desires of those who do not fit into the norms of this twisted world.” Sebastian nipped at the tender skin covering Ciel's collarbone,”We service those fetishes, those fantasies, knowing full well that we are not accepted by the majority, but we do it anyway because it is about survival.”

“Yes.” Ciel purred.

“Pain as pleasure.” The dark haired man sucked Ciel's earlobe and bit down hard,”You are the Master of it all.”

The wicked, most wicked of all wicked ass grins cracked an evil trail across Ciel’s face, like a crevasse zigzagging along a plain of snow. Pointed canines, sharp and sinister, glinted steely bright. Sebastian was momentarily given a mental image of a miniature hellcat sizing up its prey.

“You disobeyed me.” Ciel hissed, his pink tongue slipped out and seductively slid along his bottom lip,”Who told you to leave your room?”

“No one.” Sebastian murmured, lowering his head,”Forgive me.”

Ciel noticed the black studded leather collar around Sebastian's neck and decided that the session was going to take an interesting turn. He hooked his fingers around the front and yanked Sebastian fully onto the bed.

“Turn him over!” Ciel demanded, pointing at the sulking Gourmet,”And suck his dick!”

“Yes, Master!” Sebastian flipped the man over by the legs and spread his thighs widely. The Gourmet gasped at the audacious sight of the new Monitor.

“Oh mon Dieu!!” He cried,”Who are you?!”

“I am your entree!” Sebastian quipped before fully swallowing the man's cock. The Gourmet threw back his head at the sudden onslaught of pleasure and moaned loudly as Sebastian worked his mouth over his length, sucking and slurping loudly while Ciel watched with great fascination.

Checking out the other contents of the basket, Ciel fished out a bunch of grapes and poked Sebastian in his side to get his attention.

“Yes, master?” Sebastian wiped his chin,”What shall I do now?”

“Hold his legs up until his thighs are against his chest.” He directed sternly, plucking each grape out from its stem,”I want his ass open while you're serving him.”

“Yes, Master!” Sebastian raised The Gourmet's legs and held him in position. All the while, the client shuddered and moaned, uttering inaudible sounds of ecstasy. Sebastian resumed sucking the man's cock, grazing his sharp teeth along side the sensitive skin and reveling in the coppery taste of blood.

Ciel licked each grape before tenderly popping them one by one into Gourmet’s twitching entrance. The hole was wide enough to welcome the porous fruit without mashing it up. Amused by the client’s urgent pleading for more, he continued to slowly fill the cavern with more grapes. His finger nudged each one further and further.

Once he was done with the bunch, Ciel deposited the empty stems and wiped his hands against his jacket. Tugging at Sebastian's sleeve, he crooked a finger at the Monitor and beckoned him to come closer. Sebastian ceased his suckling and crawled over The Gourmet to sit next to Ciel.

“Kiss me.” Ciel puckered his lips and tilted his face upwards.

Overwhelmed by the cuteness of the act, Sebastian happily leaned in and placed a demure peck against his Master’s lips.

“I'm still going to fuck you up later.” Ciel growled against Sebastian’s mouth.”Get back to sucking his dick.”

“I know.” Sebastian pouted, turning around and taking purchase of the client’s cock,”As you wish.” He mumbled before resuming the blowjob.

“Now, dear Gourmet, it's time for dessert!” Ciel boldly announced, slapping his hand against the side of The Gourmet’s ass,”Give them back to me, one by one, let's see how many you can pop out without crushing them!”

“No! No! I can't!” The Gourmet cried, thrusting his dick up into Sebastian’s mouth,”I can't!”

Sebastian released the cock from his mouth and grabbed it firmly with his hand. Squeezing it tightly he glared at the now writhing man.

“Obey The Master.” He growled.

Tears eyed and sweating profusely, the man gritted his teeth and held the grapes in.

“I-I can't!” He refused.

“Don't you want to taste God?” Ciel sniggered, poking the entrance with his finger,”Come on, baby. Let them out.”

Staring at the endless sapphire eyes of the the hauntingly insidious faced man-child, The Gourmet felt the hunger of his bland sex life scraping at the insides of his gut. The doldrum life of one who could never find connections with others over his wildly erotic food fetish had been gnawing at his bones for years. This was more than he had imagined, more pleasure that he had hoped for, but could there be more?

“W-Will it be better-than fucking?” He whispered hoarsely, his damp eyes flitting between the Monitor and his Master,”I-Is it better?”

With a seductive wink, Ciel sent an electric heat rushing throughout the client's body, “Oh yes!” He promised.

With much hesitation, The Gourmet clenched his jaw and bore down.

Sebastian positioned himself next to Ciel and the pair watched with fascination as one by one, The Gourmet released each grape with a wet plop. The red skinned fruit slipped out perfectly formed, uncrushed and gleaming with cinnamon oil. There had to be at least ten to fifteen nestled snugly within the cramped walls but Ciel had expertly slipped them in.

As each grape passed, The Gourmet felt his dick jolt and harden, the tip oozed plentiful juices and visibly throbbing bluish veins protruded against the skin.

Plucking a grape from the bed, Ciel held it up to show the client,”Open your mouth.” He ordered.

Without a second thought, The Gourmet obediently dropped his jaw and watched as Ciel carefully placed the fruit onto his tongue.

“Now eat it.”

Rolling the grape around his mouth, he bit down on it and was keenly aware of the bursting skin, the pulpy meat of the fruit exploding all over his tongue, the spicy oil mixed with a tart flavor and the fact that he was eating his own ass juice.

“délicieux!” He screamed before tossing his head back and erupting into the most violent orgasm Ciel and Sebastian had ever witnessed. The client’s cock sprang upright and shot a load of cum straight into the air, thick white jizz sprayed and splattered in copious amounts all over the bed, The Gourmet and even on the astounded pair. Droplets of semen dripped everywhere from the sides of Gourmet’s thighs to the tip of Sebastian's nose.

For a good minute they watched, aghast with mouths agape, at the spectacle. Screams of delirious rapture were wrenched from the man's primal core and his body rolled and trembled from the waves of euphoric gratification.

“My God,” Sebastian whispered, swiping at his nose and flicking the cum from his fingers, ”His dick looked like the Eiffel Tower.”

Ciel wiped a glob of cum from his cheek and grimaced, “I'm not cleaning up this shit.” He snorted.

Glazed eyes cracked open and stared at the befuddled pair,”M-Master!” He rasped, trying to catch his breath,”Master!”

Ciel exchanged curious side glances with Sebastian, “Yes?” He asked tentatively.

A smile of complete satisfaction rested on The Gourmet's face,”I-I never knew!”

“Never knew what?!” Alois piped up from the floor.

Ciel scowled,”Shut the fuck up! He's talking to me!” He shouted, snatching up a cucumber from the basket, hurling it to the floor and savagely catching Alois in the pit of his stomach.

“Bloody bastard!” The blonde choked out, doubling over in pain.

“I-I never knew!” Lifting his weary head to address the pair, The Gourmet laughed hysterically, giddily shaking his head,

”I taste delicious!”

 


	15. Gremlins Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetingzzzzzzzzz! 
> 
> Here comes a three part story of our favorite BDSM couple! The place is hopping with activity after Sebastian went rogue and starting trouble when his sweet blueberry muffin was about to be consumed by The Gourmet! 
> 
> Now, I will be introducing a fan reader character by the name of Lori❤️ She will appear in one of the parts so show some love for her! 
> 
> Who will be our guests in this part of our series? Hnnn. Here's a hint, they appear in another one of my fics. Let's just say that one of them has a penchant for vinegar.....
> 
> Enjoy and let me hear from you lovely readers who haven't given up on me!!!!

  
_**“A gremlin is a creature commonly depicted as mischievous and mechanically oriented, with a specific interest in aircraft. Gremlins' mischievous natures are similar to those of English folkloric imps, while their inclination to damage or dismantle machinery is more modern”** _

Mey could feel her fury coil like a snake around her chest, constricting her until she nearly panted from rage.

“I do not quite understand why you are so upset.” Sebastian yawned into the back of his hand. “Are not “happy endings” what we most specialize in?”

In order to punctuate the complete absurdity of Sebastian's coolly served remark, the pencil Mey had been holding between her fingers snapped cleanly in two. The sound resembled the sharp pop of a gun going off in the room and if she had indeed had a gun she would have shot the smug look right off of his face.

Sebastian and Ciel sat straight as a pair of pins in front of their manager's desk while she grilled them mercilessly over their previous “unprofessional conduct”.

_Commandeering Mey’s keys with the help of the Brazilian twins._

_Locking Mey in his bedroom._

_Intruding and disrupting another session already well into activity._

_Physically attacking a fellow Dom._

_Physically attacking said Dom’s Sub._

_Pretty much causing mass chaos amongst her staff._

These were certainly not acceptable nor would it be tolerated. Sebastian had gone way past the boundaries their business had so carefully constructed. As if that wasn't enough, he was engaged in an article about Summer sparkling wines from his favorite magazine while Mey scolded them.

“You self serving son of a bitch!” She screeched, flinging the pencil fragments at the duo and narrowly missing their heads. “Upset?! That's all you think I am?! Upset isn't even the tip of the fucking iceberg--!”

“Did my client pay up?” Ciel interjected, figuring that changing the subject to profits would help liven up Mey’s mood. “He did, didn't he?”

The redhead snatched up an invoice from the printer which was situated underneath the desk on a shelf and angrily waved it in the air, the look of fury did not melt not an inch from her face. ”You're damn right he did!” She growled, “That idiot left a hefty sum because of you two degenerates and frankly I think he's out of his mind for the shit you did to him!”

“A hefty sum, what are you? A pirate??” Ciel chuckled, slapping Sebastian's arm with the back of his hand. The pair broke down laughing, clearly disregarding Mey’s anger.

“Did the Gourmet leave his booty here?!” Sebastian snickered. Ciel lowered his head and shook from laughter.

“Shit, I love puns.” Ciel sniggered gleefully.

Slamming the paper down against the top of her desk, Mey snapped a finger in Ciel's direction. “Yes, I'm a pirate you frigging brat! And if you keep talking shit to me I'm going to plunder your asshole with a rusty hammer!” She threatened.

All laughter stopped and an evil gleam swept across Sebastian's eyes, “Oh!” He piped, nearly dropping his beloved wine magazine. “Are we going to plunder assholes today?”

Ciel grabbed a pen from Mey’s desk, whirled around and pressed it against his the side of Sebastian's throat. “Shut it Sebastian!” He hissed.

Mey arched her back and cracked a few bones tightened up by tension, releasing a long sigh of pent up irritability. “The Gourmet also left a rather large tip to boot, but don't think this excuses you both for your--!”

“How much?” Ciel eagerly interrupted. He lowered the pen and tossed it back onto the desk.

Resigning herself to the truth, and the fact that Ciel could give a rat's ass on how she was feeling, Mey beckoned the young man to look at her laptop screen. “See for yourself.” She relented, swirling the laptop screen to face the young men.

Ciel peered at the blue screen and read the itemized bill plus the section where gratuities were summed up. His eyes widened in shock. “Wow. That's enough for six more sessions!” He whistled.

“The man is loaded.” Mey slammed her laptop close and her eyes narrowed with spite over the unfairness of it all.

“Sebastian looked up from the wine magazine he was still reading and smiled, “Yes, he blew his load all over--”

“Shut it, Sebastian!” Ciel snapped.

“There was food and cum everywhere!”

“SEBASTIAN!”

Mey felt her blood pressure suddenly rise again. “I know! Do you realize how long the cleanup was afterwards?!”

“I believe my master has achieved the right for complete forgiveness on my part.” Sebastian nonchalantly flipped past a few pages,”He has indeed earned it.”

“Believe me, asshole, there is no fucking excuse for your maverick behavior!” She stood up abruptly from her chair and spoke through gritted teeth,”You broke countless rules!”

“But no one was hurt!” Ciel protested.

“You assholes are so lucky.” She growled. “And what if someone was hurt?! You locked me up! How am I supposed to run this place if my authority is undermined by your rogue Dungeon Monitor!?!?”

“Who cares about the process? The ends were met.” Ciel crossed his arms and gave Mey a triumphant look. “Your bruised ego is unbecoming.” He sniffed.

Sebastian licked the tip of his finger and fluidly swept past another page, “My master had nothing to do with my actions.” He calmly added.

“Are you shitting me, Sebastian?!” Mey roared. “You made me the laughingstock of this place!”

Ciel leaned back in his chair and, with his dark eye, glared at the irate woman. “Mey, this isn't about you!” He retorted. “The way we conduct business here is entirely for the satisfaction of the customers!”

“He wasn't satisfying the customer! He was trying to make sure the customer didn't fuck you!”

Sebastian folded his magazine in half and tapped the edge of her desk, “Will the twins be punished?” He asked in a serious tone. Mey blinked a couple of times, taken aback by the sudden change in Sebastian's demeanor but it didn't take long before she curled her lip and felt an intense urge to whip the living shit out of the dark haired man.

Mey shook her head at the thought since she knew Sebastian would most likely enjoy that treatment, “No! They won't be punished because those bitches are programmed to do whatever the fuck you tell them!” She was tired of yelling but her voice was ragged with frustration. “I don't know what goddamned voodoo you put on those girls, Sebastian, but they'll follow you right in front of a fucking moving train!” She admitted begrudgingly.

“Submissives are quite charming that way.” He smiled.

“I have no idea what I'm going to do right now, but you best believe there's punishment for you at some point!” She warned.

Ciel nodded, “If you punish him, then punish me as well.”

“As if! You'd probably enjoy it.” 

“Only I may punish my master.” Sebastian sternly interjected.

“Shut it, Sebastian!” Ciel rolled his eyes at his partner. “You take any freaking opportunity to get with me!”

Before the conversation turned an ugly corner into the perverse, Mey quickly fished out a file from the top drawer. Double checking the ID number and client name, she held it out to Ciel. “Before I forget, here's your next session.”

A lone eyebrow quirked with excitement. “Oh?” Ciel grinned, eagerly snatching the folder from Mey's outstretched hand. “Perhaps a repeat customer?”

“No, this one is new.” Mey fumbled for her box of Tatiana Classic Groovy Blue cigars and slid out one of the deliciously aromatic cigars. “They will arrive at 1 am so make sure to rest up.” She pressed the earthy brown stick under her nose and inhaled the rich scents of vanilla, raspberries and honey. It was a decadent treat she awarded herself whenever she felt she had gone above and beyond her normal duties. Not violently harming Sebastian during their meeting was certainly cause for positive reinforcement on her part.

“Smoking your bitch cigars again, eh?” Ciel snorted as he read through the contents of the file. “It's a nasty habit, you should quit before you get lung cancer.”

“You get dick stuck up your ass on a daily basis.” Mey coldly replied. “It's a nasty habit, you should quit before you get anal cancer.”

“Come, Master.” Sebastian hastily beckoned Ciel as he rose from his seat. “The good lady needs her respite and you need to study before tonight's session.”

“No one gets ass cancer from ass sex.” Ciel muttered, annoyed at not having the last good remark. He gave Mey a quick middle finger (to which she returned the favor before lighting up her cigar) and followed Sebastian to the back rooms.

“I love them so much I could fucking kill them.” Mey sighed before rolling a long wavy ribbon of bluish smoke from between her red lips. She reopened her laptop and while the heaviness of the delicious cigar began circulating through her head, she tapped away at the keypad. Studying the schedule for tonight, a slow and crooked smile unfolded across her pretty face.

“After midnight.” She whispered.”You both are gonna get a taste of your own medicine!”


	16. Gremlins: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetingzzzzzz!
> 
> Preparations are under way!!!!
> 
> Our BDSM couple have quite a session coming up! Who will it be?!? What's the fetish for the week?!? 
> 
> Again, if anyone would like to request a guest for our lovely couple or would like to be in any of these chapters, drop a line in the comments!! 
> 
> Enjoy my loveys!!! And thank you for the continued support!

Ciel felt a small rumble in his stomach while laying down on his bed reading the session file. Propped up on his elbows, his mind toggled between wanting to eat an early dinner and whether or not he would be able to complete the therapy slated for that evening. It was a long time frame, with numerous accommodations and being a perfectionist, he did not want a repeat of the mishaps he had encountered with The Gourmet.

He did not look up when the door to the bathroom opened, so engrossed he was with his studies, but he could not help but wonder what had happened with Claude and Alois. They were still employed by the club, but they too had to be punished for their behaviors.

“Is my master interested in a snack?”

Ciel looked up excitedly from reading but quickly grimaced at Sebastian. “That was lame.” He snarled before resuming his attention back to the papers in his hand.

“Please, master--!”

“Baby, seriously, I can't suck your dick right now!” Ciel rolled over onto his back on his spacious bed, folder still in hand, and hummed while reading the report. Sebastian pouted, standing by the side of the bed completely naked, he had just taken a thorough shower (thorough meaning he wanted Ciel to service him a bit) and was holding his dick in his hand while towel drying his hair with the other. When he exited the bathroom and took a gander at his lover lazing on the bed dressed only in a short silk black robe, his crotch erupted in excited desperation.

Creamy thin legs coupled with two vanilla scoops of ass cheeks peeking just past the hem of the shimmering material seemed to cruelly taunt him. It was so unfair, he be,owned internally, to be offered candy and then immediately denounced.

“Master, please do not tease me.” Sebastian pleaded, stroking himself slowly from base to tip as he spoke. “I see full well you have no underwear on!”

“I'm not teasing! Get it out of my face!” Ciel snapped irritably, waving him off, “Mey’s riding me hard because of your shenanigans and if I'm going to be back in her good graces I have to make tonight an over the top success!”

Sebastian tugged at his cock a few more times and swayed his hips side to side in hopes of garnering some attention from Ciel. “Master! Just a lick! Please!” He begged.

Slamming the folder down, Ciel looked up at his Dom and frowned,“Jesus Christ! I don't do these things half assed! If I lick it I'm going to suck it all the way!” He barked.

“Well, if you insist-”

“I don't have time! There's a new client coming tonight and I have to prep!” Ciel sat straight up, grabbed a pillow and flung it at Sebastian who deftly dodged it.”look at the size of this folder! There's tons of background info, supplies, demands, and all types of procedures and on top of that they're paying the premium rate!”

“Premium?” Sebastian whistled, releasing his dick to hold out his hand. “Give me the file.” He demanded, “Premium is an entirely different story.”

Narrowing his eyes which were filled with mistrust, Ciel pressed the folder close to his chest. “Don't you dare tear it up.” He growled. “I'm not dealing with Mey anymore today if I don't have to!”

“Master, I am a professional.” Sebastian huffed.

“Spare me. You locked up our freaking boss out of pure jealousy. You're as much a professional as a corner crackhead is a pharmacist.” Ciel retorted before handing over the file to his naked partner.

“You wound me deeply, master.”

“You wish.”

Sebastian ignored the last comment and studied the client profile carefully. In order to fulfill his duties as a Dungeon Monitor, he needed to have an expansive knowledge of the client. Their desires were only a portion of the session.The fears which served as catalysts for most issues surrounding the inability to achieve pleasure were important pieces to their puzzling lives. Fantasies, crumbling inhibitions, kink, fetishes, and gaining or losing control served as the links to achieving an orgasmic nirvana promised by the master. Sebastian was to make sure that the means met their ends while protecting his precious love from harm.

“Interesting.” He murmured, rubbing his chin with the tips of his fingers. His eyes carefully read the details of tonight's session with ernest interest. “This client requires you to bathe him.”

Ciel allowed his own eyes to admire the sinewy beauty of Sebastian's body, his mouth instantly watered once he caught sight of the veins on Sebastian cock pulsing.“This one's a first for me.” He replied quietly, wiping the corner of his lip lest he drool all over his lap and make a fool out of himself. “Usually I'm the one who takes a bath while someone watches me but this client prefers to be bathed while his lovers watch.”

“A voyeur threesome? We've had those before.” Sebastian snickered, “Tic Tac Hole”

“I know, but there's no sex on my part involved, obviously I wouldn't be doing that,” Ciel crawled over to Sebastian and straightened up on his knees looking over the folder, he tapped his pointer finger at a paragraph on the lower left side. “and see here? There's a list of soaps and scrubs I have to use. Plus, I've got a particular outfit to wear.”

“A white head kerchief, white apron, white gloves, and a white face mask.” Sebastian read aloud.

Ciel smiled broadly, looping his arm around Sebastian's trim waist. “This should be easy. We also get to watch them fuck. I like that! Should be fun, maybe they can teach us a thing or two.” He teased.

“I highly doubt that, master.” Sebastian scoffed, planting a quick kiss against the side of Ciel’s neck. “We are prodigies in our craft!”

Ciel felt the tingling burn of Sebastian's kiss resonate from the area where his lips had touched down into his chest and settling warmly within his groin. “Didn't we discuss this before? When we're alone, call me Ciel.” He whispered seductively before playfully nipping at Sebastian's ear lobe.

“Yes, Ciel.” Sebastian quickly responded, leaning in to press his mouth against Ciel's. They succumbed to a long and sensual kiss, tongues rolling over one another. Their bodies pressed closely together, Ciel in his thin robe and Sebastian in his bare state, both feeling the delicious heat of want and hunger.

Ciel's hands drifted slowly down the smooth landscape of Sebastian's chest and his fingers traced the defined dips of a chiseled abdomen. Such a luscious and well kept body, Ciel thought smugly knowing that it belonged exclusively to him and him alone. As he continued to feast upon Sebastian's lips, arching his back every time his man nibbled at his bottom lip, Ciel grew a little brave and cupped Sebastian's tight sac. The skin was so incredibly soft and tender to his touch and he loved how Sebastian's body reacted immediately to his advances.

“Look how hard I've got you.” He chuckled into Sebastian's mouth, tracing his tongue along Sebastian's bottom lip. Before Sebastian could gather a thought, Ciel roughly rubbed the impossibly smooth area underneath his lover's balls. “This feels good, right?”

Sebastian closed his eyes as his body trembled with anticipation. “So good, Ciel.” He breathed.

“You're like a greedy dog looking for a treat.” Ciel tsked, “or actually, more like a dog in heat.”

“This is what you do to me.” Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hand and squeezed it around the base of his dick. “Do you realize how much this aches for you?” He whined.

“You've had your fun for the last 24 hours, baby.” Ciel released his hold on the throbbing member and fell backwards against the bed, wickedly allowing Sebastian a peek at his ass before pulling his robe back down to cover his lower half. “Your punishment for your recent out of control antics is to keep your dick in your pants and not touch me until I say so.”

“But we always play that game!”

“It's a game you win far too often.” Ciel grunted, “Now quit with the fake ass puppy eyes and tell me more about our client.” He ordered.

Realizing that his own defeat was imminent, Sebastian sighed deeply and resumed to his duties. Flipping through some more pages, he stopped at the paying customer’s personal page.“This client seems to be very local, he is a professor at NYU.”

Ciel yawned into his hands. “Whatever, it doesn't matter to me whether they're a retard or a rocket scientist. As long as they pay, they get their way.”

“Not all the way, master.”

Ciel popped his head up and glared at Sebastian. “Excuse me?”

“Ciel! I meant Ciel!”

“I think your hard-on is pulling all the blood and oxygen from your brain.”

“I would rather your hand pull my di--”  
  
“Shut it, Sebastian!” Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Ciel stretched his arms up towards the ceiling and released another yawn. “I require an hour long nap before my snack.” He announced, looking about at the room and noticing that his food tray was empty. “And I want strawberries with fresh cream, no stems, plus those cheese tarts you bought from that Italian bakery on 34th street.”

“Yes, Master.”

Hopping off the bed, Ciel padded over to his vanity and plopped down on his cushioned stool. “The bath cannot be lavender and chamomile," he chirped."I'll fall asleep within half an hour, so make sure it's lemongrass and citrus.”

“Yes, Master.”

THe young man picked up a silver plated horse hair brush and pointed it at Sebastian. “My hair is tangled.”His tone was haughty and the look of a spoilt young heir seemed to bloom from Ciel’s inner core. For someone with such a detestable past, he was certainly born to be royalty. .

Amused by his cute master, Sebastian grabbed his previously discarded towel and wrapped it around his waist. He walked over to Ciel, bowed sharply and happily commandeered the brush. It was his greatest pleasure to serve his master, the one true person in his life, and being ordered about by this tiny terror was an honor.

“I love you, Ciel.” He smiled, slipping his fingers through Ciel's hair and gently scratching at the scalp. “You are my sweetest torture.”

Ciel blushed and quickly turned to face the lighted mirror. Before him was the reflection of himself with his dark sentinel standing tall and breathtakingly stunning right behind him. Ready to serve, ready to bend at his whims, ready to come running at his beck and call.

Oh how his heart swelled at the mere thought of this, the black haired angel with the devilish tendencies who never said no, never gave up, and who would stand up to the unknown powers of this universe if it meant protecting him. Life with its pitfalls and stained moments could still be enjoyable when one had acquired a partner of such caliber. Sometimes, it felt as if it were a twisted and delectably sinful dream.

“I love you too, Sebastian.” Ciel whispered as the delicate strokes of the brush swept through his fine slate hair.


	17. Gremlins Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetingzzzzzzzz
> 
> So if you haven’t read my story “Three or Nothing” you may want to (although it it not necessary to this story) before getting into this chapter. Three very lively and yummy characters from another fandom are visiting our favorite local BDSM joint and trust me, by the time Ciel and Sebastian get through with them.....
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is part 3 of 4 and I promise it will be loads of cum...  
> I mean FUN.  
> AND CUM.

The evening went on normally, or as normal as one would expect from a high class BDSM club. The denizens of Yana & Co. eagerly began their routines after 10 pm, which included showering or bathing and preparing specialty rooms for their sessions. Some employees inspected their equipment with great care while others laid out toys and treats suitable for the night’s revelries. This attention to detail was just one of the many reasons aYana & Co. was always held by high regard; meticulous and decadent were the side arms of this unique establishment.

Agni, the chef of the house, worked diligently to provide freshly made platters of crudités and savory antipasto, seasoned bowls of hummus and spinach infused artichoke dips, petite fours and finger sandwiches, plus aftercare edibles which were a great necessity in maintaining healthy balanced minds and bodies after a session. Crystal pitchers filled to the brim with iced lemon and cucumber water were ready and at hand in every after care room. By day the tall and strikingly handsome Indian with the shock of white hair ran a curry bun food cart in Midtown which was owned by his young lover, Soma. By night, they worked for Yana & Co in exchange for free room and board. Soma had done a stint as a drag queen at Boots and Saddle, a well known drag bar in The Village, but once he laid eyes on Agni during an evening performance he had participated, it was love (maybe more like lust) at first sight.

Using up their entire savings, the exotic looking couple pursued the dream of owning a food cart and making big money in the big city.

But as every dreamer in New York City with limited funds eventually learns, reality hit, and it hit hard. The rent became more than they could handle, both for their roach infested apartment and for the cart. No matter what they cooked, served, and made, it never seemed to cover the quickly escalating credit lines they both had procured.

But just when it appeared as if they would not make ends meet, when all hope seemed completely out of reach, Agni found himself propositioned by Sebastian.

It was during a chilly Autumn afternoon where the wind was not quite strong but it bit like hell through one's coat. Agni lamented over the scarcity of customers that particular day. Even though their cart was known for its high quality meals, they still did not make enough to cover their living expenses. As he leaned his chin upon his hand, Agni let out a,long sigh and eyed his sullen partner who sat next to him watching the pedestrians stroll by.

“Are you thinking about giving up?” Agni asked quietly.

Soma glanced sideways and shrugged.”We can't pay the rent this month.” He mumbled, a forlorn look washed over his pretty face. “I don't think we can manage it this time.” He blew his nose into a napkin and wiped away a stray tear from the corner of his eye. Agni knew that Soma was trying his damndest to remain strong, but the struggle was hardest on the younger man who had left a promising career in strip tease performance to be with his lover.

“Perhaps we should sell the cart.”

Soma closed his eyes and turned away, facing the kitchen. It was a good cart, a finely kept and clean cart. He took great pride in it and it represented all of the hard work he and Agni had done in order to buy it. To sell it would break his heart.

“Sell this cart? Why would you do that?!”

Soma whirled around and stared at the refined face of one of their most frequent customers. Sebastian Michaelis.

“Mr. Michaelis!” Agni smiled broadly, relieved to have the interruption. “The usual?”

Sebastian nodded, “Yes, and please add two more with some coco bread. Mey is PMSing something frightful and it's the only food she craves.” He laughed without much humor. Agni chuckled, amused at how even someone like Mr. Michaelis could be held hostage by a woman’s hormones.

Soma hopped up and quickly prepared the curry buns. Dropping them into the hot oil, he carefully swirled them around with metal tongs until they turned a deep golden brown. The spicy and savory aroma curled into the air and Sebastian hummed at the delicious scent.

“Two cans of Thums Up while you’re at it, please.” Sebastian pointed at the red and blue cans of soda on one of the cart’s shelves.

Agni nodded, “Of course.”

“If only our current cook was as masterful as you two.” Sebastian bemoaned, fetching his wallet from his jacket pocket. “His food is incredibly bland and overlooked.”

Agni punched the amount into the register and frowned. “Your cook is no good?” He asked curiously.

“He is adequate at best.” Sebastian handed over his payment. “However, it is never as tasty as your cooking. I am afraid you have me quite spoiled.”

Soma placed the buns on paper towels to soak off excess grease and expertly wrapped each one in wax paper while Agni opened a paper bag and began filling it with napkins and fresh coco bread.

“If only we could find a new cook who doesn't mind working evenings.” Sebastian continued, his voice smooth and inviting, almost hypnotic, and his scarlet eyes focusing directly into Agni’s.. “But it is a shame, where I work is a bit--special in its own way.” He hinted casually, deep red eyes narrowing a bit. “A sort of paradise, no, let me see. I believe a form of Svarga Loka would be more appropriate for comparison.”

It could have been the sultry tones of his speech, the loveliness of the cat eyes, or even the fact that he always tipped heavily, but Agni was spellbound. Was he being given an opportunity without a blatant offer? He wasn't sure, but he had to find out!

“Special in what way?” Agni ventured cautiously. Soma had picked up on the undercurrent of meaning between the two men; wiping his hands against his apron, he returned to Agni’s side and listened quietly.

Sebastian chuckled,”If you are not busy tonight, say around 11 o'clock, would you like to find out?”

Soma and Agni exchanged sideway glances.

“We do not use drugs.” Agni stated flatly,

Sebastian shook his head. “On my honor, there are no drugs allowed. Nothing illicit nor illegal. No underage, nothing nonconsensual. Discreet and delightful would best describe my workplace.” He leaned into the sliding window of the cart and lowered his voice to almost a whisper. “Once you enter, you are reincarnated.” He whispered seductively.

That night, Agni and Soma made a visit to Yana & Co.

They were treated to a free session with Sebastian and Ciel. The point was to lure the pair into working for their company and if they indulged their fantasies then they would be less likely to turn away from the business. Ciel and Soma spent an hour playing dress up in women's clothing and applying makeup on each other as if they were best school mates having a slumber party. Agni and Sebastian watched with hungry eyes and salivated over the pair of pretty twinks pinching each other playfully and smearing lip gloss on each other's pouty lips. The smell of spiced rum and peaches laid heavy in the air and powdery faces with rose tinted cheeks elevated the sexual tension in the room. When they decided to make believe they were practicing kissing with each other, the older men whipped out their dicks and promptly jerked off, spewing their cum all over Soma and Ciel's faces.

It was indeed, an unforgettable session.

And thus, the new cooks were hired! Without having to pay rent nor utilities, Agni and Soma were able to run the cart only three days out of the week, devoting the evenings to the club. They saved up more money than they thought they were ever able to have and promptly hired another cook to help Agni so that Soma could rest more.

Sebastian had just recently noted that Ciel seemed to be filling out more ever since Agni’s cooking came into play, to which Ciel told Sebastian to go fuck himself.

Aside from the delicious meals, the nervous energy of what was to come thrummed like a vibrating current down the gilded and beautifully decorated hallways. Door after door of promised pleasure and decadent activities awaited customers willing to pay heavy prices for only the best. Lively chattering and laughter sifted through the air as co workers mingled and sipped their teas or coffees. Alcohol was never allowed before sessions since it dulled performance and judgment but everyone shared a cocktail or two when the customers had all gone home. Mey insisted upon her staff socializing with one another in order to build a familial bond amongst the crew. It was hugely important and a deciding factor in the popularity and success of their business.

Still, not everyone was exactly into bonding with their counterparts.

“I'm way cuter than Ciel!” Lizzie pouted as she accepted a steaming cup of tea from her brother and Dom, Edward. He handed her the China cup on a beautiful hand painted saucer with three sugar cookies on the side. She smiled sweetly and winked her thanks before continuing. “I mean, my hair is so much thicker and longer and my face is much more bewitching than his!” She was seated in the main room on a couch where William was waiting for his appointment to begin.

Mey sighed deeply as she tapped away on her laptop at her desk. “Lizzie, please refrain from talking shit about your co worker.” She snapped irritably without looking up.

William shook his head and and gave Lizzie a curious look, “Why are you so infatuated with Ciel?” He asked.

“She is not infatuated with him!” Edward yelled. He stood beside his sister, dressed in his butler's outfit, with a heated look on his face. “She's just pointing out facts!”

“Calm down, Eddie.” Lizzie giggled, gracefully smoothing out the ruffles on her long pink dress with a white gloved hand. “Do not speak when men are talking.”

“Yes, sister.” Edward murmured and lowered his head in silence. His entire body slumped with dejection while Lizzie continued her animated verbal abuse of Ciel.

Taking a moment to blow gently at the hot tea, Lizzie met Williams gaze with one of her own. It may seem odd, but she enjoyed chatting with William. He was not a gossip, nor was he the type to judge others so opening up to the bespectacled man was surprisingly easy for her.

“Ciel refused me once, you know.” Emerald eyes blazed as she sipped her tea. Lizzie spoke in such a hushed tone, as delicate and airy as her lovely frame, that William felt a chill prickle across his skin. He was actually taken aback by the information so easily presented to him by someone so egocentric.

Lizzie cleaned her throat, carefully setting her teacup upon the ornate saucer on the end table and continued, “That fickle faggot outright rejected me!” She hissed.

“Ciel refused to work with you?” He asked incredulously.

Lizzie chuckled,”No you stupid man.” She chided gently, wide green eyes sparkling with an almost steely look to them. “Ciel refused to play with me when he first came here. Tragic and unbelievable, right?”

Her eyes were wide and glassy and sinister all in one. William felt the tiny hairs behind his neck stand straight up. “One should not hold grudges, Miss Elizabeth, it is unbecoming of a lady as lovely as you.” He pointed out in a slightly trembling voice. An audible huff from Mey’s desk reminded him that Lizzie wasn't the only person holding grudges against Ciel.

But before Lizzie could reply, the front door opened.

All eyes in the room were arrested by the sight of three men entering the facilities. The most prominent figure walked behind two smaller and much lighter built men who both appeared younger than him. With a conservation side swept short hair cut of pure butter gold hair and icy blue eyes, he was a robust sight to behold.

“He looks like sex on two legs.” Lizzie breathed, rapidly fanning herself. “His cock must be huge!”

The man barely responded, only quirking a bushy eyebrow at the panting woman. He took long strides towards Mey’s desk, with the two men in tow, and looked down at the redhead. “We have an appointment with Ciel.” He announced in a deep and clear voice. Lizzie shivered from the throaty words marching so brashly from his thin lips while William hooked one finger onto his collar and loosened up its hold on his neck. The room had suddenly become very very warm, he noted.

Mey's smiled brightly, “Mr. Smith I presume!” She chirped, holding out her hand. “A pleasure.”

Smith took her hand and bowed, raising her knuckles to his lips. “It is mine, beautiful lady.” He winked before delivering a demure peck against her skin.

Mey blushed, “You are a charming man, aren't you!” She retracted her hand and checked the screen of her laptop. “I see that your paperwork had already been completed and processed-”

“Efficiency is of utmost importance.” He interjected.

“Yes, I see that.” She eyed the quiet pair behind Smith, “Are these your partners? Mr. Ackerman and Mr.Jaeger?” She pointed a red fingernail at both of them.

Smith nodded, “Correct.”

Lizzie leaned over to William and pulled at his sleeve, “A threesome!” She whispered excitedly, “Ciel hasn't done a threesome before you-know-what happened!”

“But, how can he do a threesome without engaging in sex?!” William whispered back.

“That's impossible!” Lizzie whispered back, leaning back against the couch with an air of superiority, “That bitch won't make it out alive tonight!”

William frowned and felt his chest tighten. He adored Ciel and had a great deal of admiration for Sebastian. Ever since that fated night when Ciel released William’s soul from being chained to a tragic past, his life had only gotten better and better. His career was blooming and so he was able to buy a new apartment in a trendier section of the city. Not only was he brave enough to hire an interior designer named Ronald to breathe color and light into his drab decorum, he was able to snag said designer as a lover. If it weren't for Ciel, his life would never have reached this point.

“Knowing that young man and his personality, I have faith that he will persevere.” He stated with confidence, giving Lizzie a critical once over. “If anyone can make something impossible, possible, it would be him.”

Lizzie crinkled her nose, “He’s not invincible, you know.”

After an hour of preparations which included signing waivers, final full payments and wardrobe changes, the night’s adventure was about to be underway.

Ciel sat on a king sized bed in a room used only for bathing fetishes. A large porcelain white claw foot tub was prominently situated in the middle of a Victorian styled room. Ivory and gold gilded wall paper, one golden chandelier with crystal beading hung from the center of the ceiling with Ike flickering candles burned on brass scrolled sconces on the walls. The carpet was a rich bright red and the tables adorning the room were of light oak and gold flake embellishments. It was quite a paradox, both licentious and noble decor. Obviously a favorite among many clients.

The air smelled of lavender and vanilla soap wafting from the hot water filled tub. A frothy voluptuous mound of iridescent bubbles coated the bath like frosting on a cupcake. One of the tables had lotions, powders, scented oils and a scrub brush while another oval shaped table by the bed held small cloth towels and a bowl of sweets.

Yes, an entire bowl of chocolate covered candies.

Ciel's mouth watered uncontrollably as he eyed the delectable dish just a few feet away from him. Sebastian had warned him not to touch the candies since they were for the sole purpose of the clients. Mey had set them out and told Sebastian that under no circumstance was Ciel to have any of the treats. Enraged over the denial of candy and the audacity of his Dom telling him what he could or could not do, Ciel pouted and sulked in his outfit for the night as he waited patiently for Sebastian to retrieve the customers.

Who would miss one candy? He thought angrily, studying the glistening earthy brown pile of sinfully delicious gourmet treats.

A devilish grin slid across his face.

He reached out slowly, shuffling his body towards the edge of the bed towards the snack table. His ears were perked up for any outside sounds an his heart beat like a drum against his chest. The thrill of disobedience, the threat of being caught and punished, were electric shocks headed directly for his crotch. He could have cum right then and there if he didn't control his urge to succumb to his most primal needs. The tip of his fingers brushed against the smooth dark chocolate surface and he felt his dick twitch with satisfaction. Pausing momentarily to listen once again for the door, he snatched up three candies and hurriedly stuffed them into his mouth. Chewing vigorously, the sugary explosion of rich chocolate coated his tongue and he closed his eyes, reveling in how naughty his actions had been. He wasn't sure if it was either the delicious candies or if stealing the candies from the client were giving him such a heady experience,

A sharp knock on the door made Ciel jump back into his place and quickly swallow the contents in his mouth. Wiping his lips to make sure there was no evidence of his small crime, he cleared his threat and positioned himself on the bed to appear both sexy and bored.

“Enter!” He called out, flicking a piece of chocolate from the corner of his mouth.

Sebastian entered first wearing his usual butler’s attire. The only thing which stood out at that moment for Ciel was the pair of glasses Sebastian wore. As perfect as he was, even Sebastian had some flaws; one of which being dry eyes. If his contacts were bothersome he would don a pair of pricey Gucci frames which were custom fitted. Ciel hummed his approval (he liked the academic look on his man) and crossed his legs demurely while Sebastian led the trio into the room.

“Welcome to my chamber.” Ciel greeted them in a voice drenched in sweetness and malice. His large blue eyes lit up with anticipation over what the evening held for him and his company.“Tonight, i am your master.” He informed them coolly, uncrossing his slender legs and spreading them ever so slightly in order to give them all a peek of his bare crotch, the apron came up to his knees and he wore nothing else but the white gloves and white head kerchief.

Sebastian placed his hand against his chest and bowed. “May I present to you, Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman, and Eren Jaeger.” He gestured towards the men and stepped to the side in order to give Ciel a full view of their clients. Smith wore a simple white button down shirt paired with light khaki pants and brown shoes; his robust frame could be seen clearly much to Ciel’s satisfaction.

“I am here to help service these two beautiful men.” Smith spoke, placing his hands upon Levi and Eren’s shoulders. “My pleasure comes when they are both equally satisfied.” Ciel noticed that both men were dressed in identical white slim fitting pant, light grey shirts, white head kerchief and a white surgical mask covering their mouths.

“I see, you're doing this for the good of humanity, hm?” Ciel teased. He slid off the bed and walked over to them. “How noble.” He purred. Trailing a finger down Erwin’s chest until it stopped at his belt buckle, he inhaled deeply the musky scent of another man and it tingled his nostrils. Erwin smelt of leather and rich cologne, a hint of cigar seemed to roll easily from his breathe and it caused Ciel to wonder just how bitter his kisses must taste.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed with distaste.

“Enough of this shit.” Levi grumbled, pulling the face mask down to his neck. “Was this room thoroughly cleaned?” He demanded, dark eyes darting about the room, silently inspecting the upkeep.

“Yes, I cleaned it myself.” Sebastian replied indignantly.

Ciel was taken aback by Levi’s strikingly handsome face and demeanor. Grey eyes stared back at him, keen and emotionless. His entire frame was small and yet Ciel could sense an immense surge of power and strength rolling steadily off that petite figure.

“Who will I be bathing?” He asked quietly, giving Eren a once over. “Is it you, pretty boy?” He smiled.

Eren blushed and looked away, shuffling his body closer to Levi. Sebastian found it amusing, the much taller man seemed submissive to Levi whose stature was noticeably smaller than everyone in the room. Even Ciel stood at least an inch over the black haired gentleman. Levi clacked his teeth and yanked Eren’s mask down as well. Ciel nearly gasped from the loveliness before him. It was unusual to reviene such a bevy of eye candy in one night, aside from Sebastian of course. Eren had green eyes so alluring and soft in color that one could fall madly in love with the baby faced man in one look. His dark brown hair was silky and his skin perfectly youthful and flawless. This was a treat Ciel had not expected to encounter!

Cold grey eyes locked onto Ciel. “No one touches him unless I say so.” Levi growled.

Ciel curled his lip, “Fuck you.” He snarled, stepping towards Eren. “I am the master here and I touch whomever I please!”

Sebastian frowned, “Master-”

“Quiet.” Ciel commanded, tilting his head to the side as he measured himself up to Eren. He could see Eren’s entire body was trembling and it further excited him. “Why are you scared?” He whispered, fluttering his doe eyes at the quivering man while folding his arms across his chest. “I'm not so scary, am I?”

Eren opened his mouth, shut it, but then relented when Levi jabbed him sharply in the ribs with his elbow. “I-I I've never done this!” He squeaked, clutching Levi's arm again.

Smith snorted, “You've done worse.” He chuckled.

Erwin!” Eren cried.

A peculiar tingling sensation prickled at the edge of Ciel’s nose and he couldn’t help but rub the tip with his fingers.”What's that smell?” He inquired, sniffing at the air and giving the group a curious look. His button nose twitched like a bunny and he took another whiff of the air. “You smell that, right?” He directed his question towards Sebastian, pointing at the air. “That smell, you smell it too, right?”

Sebastian sniffed and immediately scrunched up his nose, “I would dare say it smells like….vinegar.”

Instantly annoyed, Ciel slapped the side of Sebastian’s arm. “Did you eat salad in here?!” He snapped accusingly. “Only I am allowed to eat in this room off hours!”

Sebastian held up his hands in protest. “No, I most assuredly did not.” He protested.

“Bullshit! I told you no eating personal items in this room!!”

“Master, I swear the only personal item I've eaten in here is you--”

“Shut it, Sebastian!”

Even coughed loudly, nervously fidgeting as he fought to keep from running straight out of the room. “Um, that would be….me.” He admitted in a meek voice, his cheeks aflame with shame. Levi remained silent but Smith could not help but utter a loud snort of amusement.

Intent upon remaining as professional as someone in his career path could possibly be, Ciel held back his laughter. Eyes tearing up with obvious amusement, he could barely contain the giggles bubbling up within his gut. “Did you---douche?” He choked out, holding his hand over his mouth in an effort to remain composed. Sebastian stared with wonderment at his partner over his momentary lack of control and shook his head.

Eren scowled but would not reply. His green eyes gleaming with humiliation and rage.

“He loves vinegar.” Levi retorted, glaring at Smith with murderous intent. “The big one here, loves the smell and taste of it so we make sure to clean Mr.Jaeger here,“--jerking his thumb at the trembling man next to him--”,thoroughly with Summer's Eve douche.”

“Must we tell them these things?!” Erena whined, pulling at Levi's sleeve, his face twisted in complete embarrassment. “It's bad enough you make me do that in the first place but do we have to reveal every damned thing you do to me?!!”

“Pffft, Germans.” Ciel sneered, giving Smith an appreciative wink. “I bet you you love your bratwurst too!” He joked.

Smith licked his lower lip slowly, his blue eyes slowly studying Ciel's pearlesque legs, “With relish.” He growled.

Sebastian held back a comment about his own “bratwurst”.

The steam from the bath curled through the air like wispy ghosts and th heated water was frothy with bubbles. Lemongrass and citrus invigorated the senses and Eren felt almost delirious from the onslaught of stimulation. He waded in the bathtub with Levi, each man on opposite ends of the claw foot tub, and rested his feet atop Levi’s; touching his lover made him feel at ease.

Ciel poured copious amounts of creamy shampoo into the palm of his hands and proceeded to lather up Eren’s hair while being watched by Levi, Sebastian and Erwin. Each pair of eyes sent their own messages to Ciel while he gently massaged Eren’s scalp. Levi’s cool gaze took pleasure in the cleaning process while Erwin’s glazed over eyes revealed the hungry pleasure of watching one of his toys being handled by another man.

And Sebastian?

Well, Sebastian was ready to murder everyone in the room, except for Ciel of course.

 

 


End file.
